Obligación y Seducción Libro 1
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: La Guerra del anillo único ha terminado y los orcos rezagados han huido al único lugar dónde aún hay oscuridad "El Bosque Negro" Thranduil tiene mermadas sus huestes y se ve en la necesidad de pedir ayuda al gran Rey Aaren, un mortal que a cambio de su ayuda lo único que desea es el precio más alto que le podían pedir al Rey Elfo. Debe casarse con una de sus hijas. AU OoC
1. Chapter 1

_**Aiya a Todos.**_

_** En primer lugar muchísimas gracias a las personas que se aventuren a leerme y me dejen su hermoso reviews. Espero que este nuevo fanfic les guste.**_

_**Advertencia**__**; este fic es **__**UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**__** con esto quiero decir que aunque está ambientado en la Tierra Media hay lugares, costumbres y demás… creados por mí. Este fic es **__**OUT OF CHARACTER**__** con esto quiero decir que el Thranduil acá expuesto lo único que tiene en común con el Thranduil de Tolkien es el nombre. **_

_** Con esta advertencia quiero avisar **__**CLARA E **__**INEQUÍVOCAMENTE a la policía tolkiniana que da vueltas por este fandom, que se pueden reservar su derecho de opinar y no me vengan con que según el Manual de Usos y Costumbres de los Eldar y demás pendejadas. Tú has profanado la memoria de Tolkien al deshonrar su personaje etc… etc…**_

_** Conozco la obra de Tolkien, me la leí completa entre mis 12 y 15 años. Ahora tengo 30 así que saquen cuentas pero me encanta Lee Pace, y me encanta su interpretación de Thranduil y por eso hago a éste rey a mi estilo.**_

_** Me disculpo por la brusquedad de mis palabras, pero en el pasado subí un One Shot de Thranduil y me fastidiaron bastante aun cuando tenía advertencias de no seguir los lineamientos tolkineanos.**_

_** El Thranduil en este fic es arrogante, altivo, malvado, sensual y alguien capaz de hacer lo que tenga que hacer en beneficio propio y de los suyos.**_

_**Este fic contiene violencia, lenguaje soez y sexo explícito**__**.**_

_**Rated NC + 18 años**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por su atención.**_

_**Para más información de éste y otros fics puedes unirte a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics"**_

_**Obligación y Seducción**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Los tiempos habían cambiado, el anillo _único_ había sido destruido, el mal erradicado de raíz de la Tierra Media y la Era de los hombres había iniciado. Los elfos inmigraban a las tierras imperecederas dejando paso a la humanidad pero un reino elfico aún no decidía marcharse, un reino que florecía en la profundidades de un boque que a pesar de ya no existir Sauron, la oscuridad se aferraba a sus árboles y ramas con fuerza maligna. Continuaban existiendo hordas innumerables de orcos que aún luchaban por acabar con la luz de los elfos y muchos de ellos se escondían en ese basto bosque.

Apenas habían pasado un poco más de 60 años desde La Batalla De Los 5 Ejércitos y la milicia elfica de Thranduil continuaba mermada. Se necesitarían un par de siglos más para que hubiese una nueva generación de guerreros. Los mejores capitanes de su guardia que eran Legolas y Tauriel habían dejado el reino para nunca más regresar luego de la pelea en la Montaña Solitaria.

Thranduil se había dedicado a diario a salir con una decena de soldados para mantener a raya a los orcos que habían elegido de residencia el bosque negro. Solo una docena de elfos y él; el Rey no estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgando la sangre de su pueblo, no podía tolerar más elfos muertos en su reino. Los horrores vividos en las guerras pasadas, de la guerra donde había perdido a su padre y muchas otras, lo atormentaban hasta el sol de hoy. La ciénaga de los muertos era un fiel estandarte de memorias oscuras, un recordatorio fúnebre para quienes sobrevivieron aquellos tiempos. El rey elfo no seguiría regando el bosque con la sangre de los suyos.

Thranduil necesitaba un plan con desesperación y viajar a las Tierras Imperecederas no era una opción, ni él ni su pueblo deseaba emprender ese viaje aún, además que jamás le dejaría sus dominios a una banda de asquerosos orcos. Sentían apego por su tierra, por las joyas blancas y mucho dolor que aún necesitaban sanar antes de partir a las costas blancas.

Así que el gran rey de los elfos tomó la decisión más arriesgada y descabellada de todas. Se sacrificaría él por su pueblo «Eso es lo que debe hacer un buen rey» se repitió una y mil veces mientras en el salón del trono esperaba al Rey Aaren y sus hijas.

Había decido pedir ayuda al reino de Mepherden. Un inmenso y próspero reino humano, aún más grande que Gondor. Los emisarios diplomáticos de Thranduil tenían más de un año en negociaciones, no había nada que el Rey Aaren desease a cambio de sus innumerables recursos bélicos, no había oro, joyas o arte que satisficiera su corazón. Solo una cosa había pedido desde el inicio de las conversaciones y era que el Rey Thranduil desposara a una de sus hijas y produjera un heredero varón para el reino de Mepherden.

Thranduil se negó lo más que pudo a esto, nadie ocuparía el lugar de su amada y difunta esposa, el único hijo que reconocería sería a Legolas y nadie más. Pero la desesperación hacía meya en él, al punto que debía acceder a los deseos de Aaren. El rey humano tendría el tesoro más grande que nunca antes un mortal hubiese ostentado y era tener a un rey elfo como yerno y padre de su descendencia.

Cuando las trompetas estruendosas y vulgares anunciaron la llegada de la comitiva humana, Thranduil respiró profundamente, verse humillado a unirse a una mortal era la peor tortura que nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar. En el justo momento que las puertas de su reino se abrieron para dar paso a los hombres, el elfo sintió que partir a la tierra de Los Valar no era tan mala idea después de todo.

— Saludos mi Lord Thranduil —dijo el Rey Aaren e hizo una reverencia ante el elfo que estaba sentado en lo alto de su trono.

— Bienvenido seas a mi casa Rey Aaren, hijo de Ard —Thranduil habló con amabilidad pero también con la superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

— Le presento a mis hijas, ella es Ildri la hermosa, es versada en las artes, la pintura, la poesía, la escultura y el canto —una joven con el cabello dorado y ojos azules, dio un paso hacia adelante e hizo una reverencia ante el Rey, se le notaba que temblaba—… y ella es Cybele la cazadora, es versada en el canto, la danza, la declamación, la actuación y la caza—una muchacha de cabellera castaña y ojos dorados dio el paso al frente e hizo una reverencia, también se le notaba temblar al igual que a su hermana, pero al contrario que la otra levantó el rostro y miró a Thranduil directo a los ojos.

— Tiene hijas hermosas y talentosas, Rey Aaren —era lo que la cortesía dictaba que el gran Thranduil debía responder, y en parte era cierto, ambas eran hermosas pero sus talentos aún estaban por demostrarse.

— Eso se lo agradezco por completo a mi esposa, quien envía sus más sinceras disculpas por no estar con nosotros pero no se encontraba dispuesta para viajar —respondió en humano.

— Espero sinceramente que mejore pronto su reina. Ahora les acompañaran a sus aposentos para que descansen de tan largo viaje, esta noche cenaremos y festejaremos.

Varios elfos guiaron a los invitados a sus habitaciones. Las jóvenes princesas no podían cerrar la boca ante lo hermoso que era aquel lugar a pesar de ser una cueva profunda y fría. Cada labrado en sus muros, cada escultura, las luces que iluminaban el lugar parecían ser la luz misma de las estrellas.

— Niñas, decoro por favor —dijo en voz baja el Rey Aaren al verlas tan distraídas.

Aaren se sentía igual de maravillado que sus hijas pero 50 años tenía en su haber y eso le daba la madurez suficiente para poder disimular sus impresiones. El rey humano había dicho que la belleza de las princesas procedía de su esposa pero eso no era del todo cierto, él era un hombre grande y fuerte, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, un hombre muy guapo a quien las arrugas de su edad lo hacían lucir mucho más interesante, sobre todo Ildri tenía parte de su encanto.

Thranduil también se retiró a sus habitaciones, se sentía abrumado y ese era un sentimiento poco conocido por él. La familia real de Mepherden eran buenas personas, eso podía verse de antemano, la inmensurable cantidad de años que tenía sobre sus hombros le daban la experiencia de poder evaluar a alguien con tan solo verlo pero se sentía enfermo de imaginar el mezclar su sangre con un mortal, tener un hijo que moriría aunque sus años fuesen largos.

— Mi Lord —Lotho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lo tienes? —preguntó sin mirar a la elfa que acababa de entrar.

— Sí mi señor.

— ¿No le hará daño, verdad? —se preocupó.

— No, la joven no sentirá nada. Hay que dárselo en pequeñas dosis, una cucharada en una copa de vino antes de la consumación será suficiente para evitar el embarazo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —por fin giró a mirarla. La elfa dudo antes de hablar, aunque una mirada inquisidora del rey la apuro.

— Siempre deberá beber una cucharada antes del acto, el problema es que si lo consume unas 3 veces por semana o más, al terminarse el frasco es probable que quede estéril de por vida —Lotho le mostró el recipiente cilíndrico de color marrón que tenía en la mano, era de tamaño mediano y Thranduil sonrió algo ruin.

— No te preocupes por eso Lotho, no pretendo compartir mi lecho a diario con una mortal —tomó el frasco y con un ademán le indicó a la elfa que se retirará. En pocos años la mortal ya no podría tener hijo y con achacarle a ella la culpa por ser infértil sería suficiente para que Aaren no insistiera en el tema.

Ildri fue la primera en escapar de su cuarto para ir al de su hermana, estaba muy emocionada y necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga y confidente.

— Cybele —entró sin tocar la puerta y la joven de cabello castaño estaba en la cama tratando de dormir un poco.

— Ildri ve a dormir o tendrás ojeras más tarde y creo que eso puede espantar al rey —rezongo con la almohada en la cara.

La rubia brincó sobre el lecho de su hermana mayor y le arrancó la almohada.

— ¿Cómo puedes dormir? ¿Acaso no estas ansiosa o aterrada por lo que pueda pasar?

— Estoy cansada Ildri —abrió los ojos de mala gana.

— Jamás creí que el rey fuese tan hermoso. Es increíblemente bello e intimidante —se sentía asustada y entusiasmada.

— Lo es —contestó Cybele cambiando la mala cara. Ella también se sentía ansiosa por la situación— ¿No te molesta que el Rey Thranduil haya decidido casarse con alguna de nosotras porque padre lo acorralo al punto de tener que aceptar?

Ildri sonrió francamente.

— Con lo hermoso que es, no me molesta para nada que padre lo haya obligado. Me casaría con él y engendraría a los niños más hermosos de la Tierra Media, sin pensarlo —los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

Cybele suspiró, apenas era 2 años mayor que su hermana pero era definitivamente mucho más madura que Ildri.

— Hermana, creo que la realidad sería un poco diferente. ¿Acaso sabes lo que sucedes entre un hombre y una mujer cuando se casan?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso Cy?

— Al sexo —contestó directamente y a Ildri los colores se le subieron al rostro en el acto.

— Cybele esos no son temas apropiados para las jóvenes solteras —prácticamente fue un regaño.

— ¡Por Eru! ¿Ildri acaso nuestra madre y nuestra nana no te han ensañado nada sobre los hechos de la vida? —para Cybele el tema del sexo no eran tabú. En Mepherden la sexualidad era un tema importante, y existía mucha literatura al respecto, creían fervientemente en que el hombre debía esforzarse en satisfacer a su esposa y viceversa.

— Claro que sí pero por lo visto tú sabes cosas que aún yo no —se volvió a sonrojar.

— No te preocupes por eso ahora, creo que el rey tiene los suficientes años para saber cómo desempeñarse en el lecho, así que él te enseñará.

La seguridad con que habló Cybele trastoco a Ildri.

— ¿Acaso tú ya tienes experiencia en el tema?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? Padre me mataría, son tan casta y pura como tú, hermanita mía. Sólo que tengo un pensamiento algo más abierto.

— ¿Por qué dices que el rey me enseñará? Aún no sabemos con quién deseará casarse.

— ¡Oh Ildri! Sólo mírate, eres increíblemente hermosa, dulce, ingenua y tienes talentos que los elfos sabrán apreciar.

— ¡Cybele! Tú también eres increíblemente hermosa y con muchos talentos —le acarició la mejilla a su adorable hermana.

— También soy escandalosa, revoltosa y mandona. No creo que esa sea la energía que le guste al rey en una dama.

— Eso lo decidirá el Rey Thranduil. Ahora te dejo descansar —le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró dejando a Cybele más pensativa que antes.

La castaña se volvió a recostar y observo su entorno. No creía ser capaz de encajar en un lugar como ese, a su padre se le olvido decir que además de esos atributos le gustaba bailar hasta el amanecer, que también le gustaba correr como demente de un lugar a otro, montar a caballo hasta perderse en la llanura y pelear con la espada como si fuese un hombre más.

Suspiró y espero que el Rey no la eligiera pues se llevaría una sorpresa. Ildri era la indicada para un elfo, tenía el temperamento uno, amable, dulce, compasivo y equilibrado, en cambio ella era cambiante, se solía aburrir rápido de las cosas y su naturaleza era guerrera; en eso era exacta a su padre.

La hora de la cena llegó y las damas se vistieron con sus mejores galas. Cybele con un hermoso vestido verde e Ildri con uno rojo que hacían ver aún más dorados sus cabellos. Cy vio a su hermana y lo único que le faltaba eran las orejas en punta de resto era tan perfecta como un elfo.

Al llegar al salón real ambas respiraron con fuerza, el lugar era enorme y hermoso, algo carente de color pues las paredes y el techo eran en roca desnuda pero labradas delicadamente y con las mismas luces que habían visto antes, parecían que habían capturado a cientos de luciérnagas dentro de esas grandes lámparas.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarlas al entrar, la mayoría de los elfos las veían con curiosidad, pero otros tenían miradas duras y juzgadoras. Cybele mantuvo la cabeza en alto y tomó de la mano a su hermana que se sentía mucho más intimidada ante la situación, ver la cara de su padre en la enorme mesa del rey elfo las hizo volver a respirar y con la sonrisa aún más amplia se acercaron a Aaren.

— Esperamos no llegar tarde padre —dijo Ildri poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— No querida, no llegan tarde —respondió el padre dándole un beso en la frente a su princesa.

Thranduil se puso de pie y con ese simple acto ambas humanas se sintieron diminutas e insignificantes ante él, aunque las dos poseían buena estatura, no estaban para nada acostumbradas que los hombres les sacaran más de una cabeza. El rey les besó la mano a ambas y les indicó sentarse junto a su padre Aaren, quien estaba sentado a la izquierda del rey.

Una música suave y encantadora sonaba de fondo y los alimentos comenzaron a llegar, servidos en preciosas bandejas de plata relucientes. El vino empezó a llover sobre las copas de los hombres y sobre todo en la de Rey Aaren que estaba feliz por la futura unión.

— Ildri, canta para nosotros —pidió subiendo el tono de voz algo más de lo debido—. Le aseguro mi lord, que canta como los propios ángeles —le comentó orgulloso al elfo.

Ildri miró el mantel y comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores.

— Lo harás bien, padre tiene razón cantas muy hermoso —le susurró Cybele tomándole la mano.

— Ildri, querida no nos hagas esperar —apuró el Rey Aaren.

Cy debió darle un pequeño empujón para que se moviera. Ildri se ubicó en el medio del lugar y todos se callaron para mirarla. La chica que apenas alcanzaba los 16 años se quedó de piedra, estaba acostumbrada a cantar delante de muchas personas, siempre lo hacía en las fiestas de su palacio, pero allí rodeada de elfos y con la mirada de Thranduil fija en ella, se sentía petrificada.

— Canta "La Ciudad Del Elefante" —propuso Cybele tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana. Era una canción elfica que Ildri se sabía a la perfección.

La rubia pareció reaccionar y sonrió para luego indicarles a los músicos en que nota debían tocar y que comenzaran. Comenzó a cantar en perfecto sindar y Cybele vio orgullosa como todos los elfos se asombraron, no era nada común que una mortal conociera su idioma, Ildri canto con sentimiento y amor provocando emoción en los presentes y Cy no puedo evitar el sonreír de oreja a oreja y aplaudir cuando termino, estaba concentrada mirando a su adorada hermana cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— La ves con ojos de admiración y amor. Son sentimientos muy hermosos que no todos experimentan.

Quien hablo no era otro que Thranduil y la morena lo miró.

— Ella es la joya más hermosa que posee Mepherden, estoy orgullosa de ser su hermana —respondió con sinceridad.

— Se te nota.

Cuando Ildri llegó a la mesa el rey elfo se levantó y la felicitó besándole la mano.

— Cybele ahora baila para nosotros.

Los ojos dorados de la muchacha brillaron pero no por la emoción o el susto.

— Padre, los elfos no conocen nuestra música, no la podrán tocar.

— Eso se resuelve fácilmente —miró rápidamente alrededor hasta que localizó a quien buscaba— Aaron, por favor junta a tus músicos y toquen algo alegre para que Cybele baile.

— Padre —dijo ella en voz bajo—. No me parece prudente, además no tengo mis vestidos.

— Por supuesto que sí, le dije a tu nana que empacara varios. Ve a cambiarte.

Cybele trago grueso y levantó para ir a cambiarse. Mientras atravesaba el salón vio a las elfas que allí se encontraban, tenían telas vaporosas y hermosas, pero nada era ajustado al cuerpo, cuando mucho mostraban los brazos desnudos o un poco el pecho. Las elfas guerreras si poseían ropas ajustadas pero que nada mostraban. Su padre cometía un error al pedirle que bailara en ese lugar, en el mundo de los hombres era un honor y un verdadero placer ver danzar a una odalisca de Menpherden pero Cybele dudaba que los elfos se sintieran igual.

Al llegar a su habitación y ver sus trajes de odalisca eligió el más decoroso que tenía, casualmente también era verde con bordados dorados. Un fajón ornamentado cubría sus caderas y de éste salía una falda que le llegaba a los pies, dio gracias que la tela no se transparentaba, ya que el fajón era tan bajo que dejaba ver su ombligo.

El top era un corsé del que guindaban cientos de monedas así que cubrían el abdomen de la muchacha, aunque le ajustaba haciendo que el generoso busto que poseía sobresaliese en la zona superior, pero eso lo arregló colocándose un gran collar de monedas que cubría su pecho.

Al volver a la sala todos se sorprendieron y admiraron lo hermoso y bien trabajado de su traje, era una verdadera obra de arte por parte de las costureras. Cybele se acercó a Aaron y le pidió que tocara "El circo de Mereth" era una sonata muy alegre, de celebración y no sensual como la mayoría de sus músicas.

Cybele comenzó a danzar antes de que los músicos tocaran, y con las cientos de monedas de su vestido inició el ritmo de la canción. Aaron hizo sonar con fuerza el tambor y así todo comenzó. Cybele daba vueltas rápidamente por todo el salón para así entretenerlos a todos con su danza de caderas. Crear música con las monedas de su traje era una novedad para los elfos. Una sonrisa esplendida acompañaba su danza, incitó a los presentes a aplaudir y continuó moviendo su cuerpo vertiginosamente pero haciendo que su baile fuese de celebración y no de provocación.

En una de tantas vueltas sus ojos dieron con los de Aaren quien con una mirada le indicó que le bailara a Thranduil como las mujeres de Mepherden lo sabían hacer y Cybele bailó para el rey elfo pero no como su padre pretendía, sino que dio un par de mortales al frente y cayó al suelo con las piernas perfectamente extendidas y las manos hacía arriba en señal de triunfo.

Los elfos aplaudieron con fuerza y hasta se pusieron de pie para ovacionarla. Cy sonrió y se retiró para volver al salón con su decoroso vestido verde que tenía al inicio de la velada.

— Bailo maravillosamente princesa —dijo Thranduil al recibirla de nuevo en su mesa.

— Muchísimas gracias mi lord, ha sido un placer bailar para ustedes.

Pasados unos minutos Aaren le habló al oído a su hija mayor.

— Eres la mayor y deseo que el rey te elija, debiste bailar para él como se danza para un hombre.

— Padre, no es el lugar para hablar de esto —algo le decía que no importaba la música o el bullicio de los presentes al conversar. El rey elfo podría escucharlos aunque hablaran en susurró—. Además, ellos son elfos, no hombres, dudo que nuestro baile le pareciese algo de buen gusto.

Aaren la miró fastidiado pues probablemente tuviese razón y la princesa la tenía en ambas cosas pues Thranduil había escuchado la conversación a la perfección.

Esa noche todos se retiraron a descansar a sus habitaciones, todos menos el rey elfo que se había ido a su despacho a tomar un buen vino con el más viejo de sus consejeros, el gran elfo Orether. Un elfo al que consideraba como a un padre, ya que lo conocía desde que nació.

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? —dijo Orether el viejo, ya que tenía la apariencia de alguien de 65 años.

— No, aunque me parece que Ildri sería la mejor opción, se ve sumisa y obediente.

— Procura hablar con ellas a solas y por separado, estudia cuál es tu mejor opción —aconsejo el viejo.

— Una o la otra es exactamente igual, no tiene la mayor importancia.

— Sí la tiene Thranduil, cuando las palabras sean dichas una de esas muchachas se convertirá en la Reina del Bosque.

— Sólo ha habido una Reina del Bosque, y sólo una habrá —sentenció amargado y se retiró del lugar.

Orether quedo en silencio y preocupado en el despacho del rey, Thranduil creía que al restarle importancia al matrimonio, éste carecería de relevancia pero estaba equivocado pues un matrimonio no era algo sin importancia, fuesen las razones que fuese que lo forzasen a ello.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aiya mis Bellas**_

_**Wow! Un millón de gracias por tan buena acogida a mi nuevo fic, eso me ha llenado de muchísimas alegría. En especial muchas gracias a: Rossy, Kanazuki, Claudys, Rake, Netsua, Gisella, Elizabeth, Dayhi94, Carmen, Brenda, Angy JH, Laura Pace, Lucía Castillo, Shunnys Love, Jeannie, Endoriel, Valentina, Michelle Stark, Nemesis, Ania Fernandez, y a otro lector que no me dejo su nombre.**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS TODOS, espero que TODOS me dejen nuevamente su opinión y espero que otros lectores se animen a dejarme rw :D**_

_**Recuerdo que este fanfic es AU y OoC.**_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 2

A La mañana siguiente Cybele se tardó casi 45 minutos en encontrar a su hermana. Las cuevas eran enormes y laberínticas. Debió preguntarle a muchos elfos hasta dar con los Jardines de Esthe que estaban justo en la parte más alta de la cueva. Por unas puertas ornamentadas y pesadas se salían al exterior y el sol fuerte te cegaba por un momento para luego mostrarte un jardín lleno de rosas de colores y hermosos arboles de cerezo que hacían llover pétalos blancos sobre el suelo.

Allí estaba Ildri, hermosa, dorada y sonreída como siempre, con su caballete frente a ella y una bonita paleta de colores. Estaba algo sonrojada por el fuerte sol y con pintura amarilla y roja sobre sus mejillas. Cybele la adoraba sobre todas las cosas y no deseaba que ningún dolor sufriese en la vida.

— ¡Cybele! —llamó alegre.

— Así que acá has estado escondida toda la mañana. ¿Desayunaste? —la rubia negó con la cabeza — ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— Estoy pintando el jardín, es un regalo para el Rey Thranduil —los ojos le brillaron al decir esas palabras y a Cybele se le fue el alma a los pies.

En ese instante el mencionado hacía acto de presencia en el lugar, pero retrocedió no dejándose ver, se iba a ir no deseaba hablar con ninguna de las dos pero algo le dijo que se quedará a escuchar un poco más.

— ¡Oh hermana mía! —Cybele no quería acabar con las ilusiones de Ildri, pero debía aclararle las cosas— Cariño no deberías esforzarte tanto para agradar al rey.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó confundida.

— Ildri no importa lo que hagamos, jamás ganaremos el amor del Rey Elfo, lo sabemos muy bien, madre nos lo dijo: "Los elfos son monógamos de por vida". Él no puede amarnos porque su amor tiene dueña, no importa si ha pasado milenios siendo viudo, mi lord Thranduil amará a su esposa hasta el fin de los tiempos…

— Pero… pero y… —miró al suelo sintiéndose mal al punto de no poder hablar.

— ¿Y si nos enamoramos de él? Eso es lo que quieres decir —la rubia asintió—. Por nuestro propio bien es mejor no abrirle nuestro corazón al rey. Ildri quiero que seas consiente de que estamos acá por una negociación, nosotros le damos el dominio de nuestro ejército y él nos dará un heredero medio-elfo. Eso es todo.

Thranduil se retiró del jardín sin ser visto. Haber escuchado esa conversación había sido toda una suerte pues tomó la decisión de con quien se desposaría. Debía pasear con ambas chicas y conversar con ella como había aconsejado Orether, pero eso ya no era relevante, la decisión había venido a él sin necesidad de pasar por el calvario de charlas vacías con las humanas.

Esa misma tarde Thranduil comunicó al Rey Aaren su deseo de casarse con la mayor de sus hijas.

— Excelente elección mi lord, Cybele será una gran esposa y una mejor reina. Ha sido educada para serlo.

Mientras los varones hablaban una doncella fue llamar a la princesa Cybele que se encontraba en compañía de su hermana mientras miraban las prácticas de los soldados elfos.

— Puedes creer que todos sean tan hermosos y perfectos —comentó Ildri divertida.

— Si no lo estuviese viendo, no lo creería. Lástima, que al parecer no les da calor, me encantaría verlos sin camisa —contestó pícara y ambas estallaron en risa—. Me gustaría poner en practica todas las enseñanzas que madre nos ha dado, con cualquiera de estos elfos —la morena casi gruñó al decir aquello.

— ¡Cybele! No digas esas cosas —se azoró Ildri.

— No entiendo porque eres tan mojigata, te aseguro que cuando tengas al Rey Thranduil en tu lecho harás cada cosa divertida y lujuriosa que nos han enseñado. ¡Total! El matrimonio es la formalidad para poder disfrutar de nuestra vida sexual —Ildri se tapó la cara avergonzada por lo que decía su hermana—. Menos mal madre no está acá, se avergonzaría de ti. Una mujer de Menpherden que se horroriza ante una conversación tan inocente como esta, no es digno de una menpherdiana —se mofó de su hermanita.

Las risas de las princesas se vieron interrumpidas cuando la doncella llegó.

— Princesa Cybele, su presencia es requerida por su padre y mi lord Thranduil.

La nombrada miró a su hermana sintiéndose extrañada de ser llamada justamente ella.

— Pues no hagamos esperar a los reyes —contestó relajada y se despidió de Ildri.

Luego de una buena caminata llegó hasta el despacho del Rey Elfo.

— Hija mía, que bueno que llegas. Te tengo una gran notica —Aaren estaba desbordante de felicidad.

— Pues dímela padre —caminó hasta él contagiada por la buena vibra.

— El rey Thranduil me acaba de pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

— ¿¡Qué!? —dijo como una exhalación. Se puso pálida y se sintió mareada.

— ¿No te complace que te haya elegido a ti? —preguntó Thranduil al ver la reacción de la chica.

Cybele vio a su padre y éste paso de la alegría a mirarla con severidad. Ella jamás avergonzaría a su padre o lo contrariaría, lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso, así que retomó la compostura.

— Me complace inmensamente mi lord, es solo que no me lo esperaba tan pronto. Ni siquiera hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasear o conversar a solas —respondió con un poco de dureza.

— No hace falta pasear o conversar, posee un espíritu fuerte, miras a los ojos cuando hablas y por lo visto no temes decir lo que piensas, son atributos que valoro mucho en una mujer, además de tu notable belleza.

— Gracias mi lord pero mi hermana es tan dulce y hermosa que…

— Lo es —interrumpió Thranduil— pero ya he hecho mi elección. La boda se celebrara la noche de solsticio.

A Cybele se le fue el color del rostro.

— Eso es en dos días, no habrá tiempo de planear una boda real. No tengo vestido —se debió sentar o se desmayaría—. Padre, no habrá tiempo para que madre venga…

— Las bodas elficas sean reales o no carecen de mucha parafernalia. Por los detalles no te preocupes que todo estará dispuesto y por el vestido tampoco debes preocuparte, las costureras de este reino son capaces de obrar milagros en poco tiempo —habló el rey elfo dando por terminada la conversación—. Ahora debo discutir con tu padre ciertos aspectos que vienen con la boda.

— Entiendo. Con su permiso, me retiro —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió aun sintiéndose fría y pálida.

A medio pasillo descubrió que no quería casarse con ese hombre. No importaba lo hermoso o sensual que fuese, era un ser frío y distante, jamás sería feliz con él además le temía, había algo él que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero lo peor de todo era que debía decírselo a su hermana, Ildri estaba tan ilusionada con el elfo.

Cybele no pudo más y se recostó de una pared con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y quiso llorar hasta secarse pero odiaba a la gente que se auto compadecía. Ella era Cybele hija de Aaren, hijo de Aaron y heredera del trono de Mephender no se pondría a llorar como una chiquilla indefensa. Respiró profundamente y se limpió los ojos, el Rey Thranduil era el ser más hermoso y perfecto que ella había visto en su vida y eso tenía que ser un aliciente a su alma inquieta.

En el pueblo de Mehender la preferencia para heredar siempre la tenía el varón, pero las mujeres eran quienes en realidad mandaban. Las hembras eran veneradas pues solo ellas eran dadoras de vida, eran dueñas y señoras del poder de la seducción y de todos los placeres que podían dominar a un hombre. En Mephender se rendía abierto y franco culto a la sexualidad

Podía ser el más poderoso de los reyes, el más fuerte de los guerreros o el más inteligentes de los hechiceros todos sin excepción eran doblegados por una mujer. Todos sin excepción eran puestos de rodillas por una mujer.

Las mepherdianas estaban en total conciencia de su poder y desde niñas las preparaban para desarrollarlo al máximo. Sin pudor o tabúes eran entrenadas en todas las artes amatorias y aún más las mujeres de la realeza debían ser el fuego personificado dentro del lecho nupcial.

Cybele recordando cuál era su deber y obligación retomó la caminata y volvió junto a su hermana que continuaba mirando a los soldados entrenar pero esta vez tenía más de una docena de rosas en sus manos. Los atrevidos soldados también la miraban a ella y desde el foso donde entrenaban le lanzaban rosas al balcón donde la chica estaba e Ildri las atrapaba una a una de lo más divertida.

— Rompes corazones hermanita —dijo la morena acercándose por detrás.

— Para nada, cualquiera de estos gallardos elfos sería capaz de romper el mío —confesó sonreída.

— Eres una menpherdiana Ildri, nosotras somos quienes rompemos corazones, quienes hacemos arrodillar a los hombres y no al revés —Cybele habló con más aplomo de lo habitual.

— ¿Qué quería padre? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

Cybele sacó valor de donde no creía tenerlo y habló.

— El Rey Thranduil ha tomado una decisión de con quien desea desposarse.

— Pero si apenas llegamos ayer. No hemos cruzado media palabra con él en privado —Ildri estaba muy asombrada.

— Lo mismo dije pero el rey elfo dijo que eso no era necesario.

Ildri bajó la cabeza sabiendo a quien habían elegido.

— Felicitaciones hermana —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste—. Sé que no parece pero estoy feliz por ti.

— Yo no tenía idea Ildri, jamás se me ocurrió que me pudiese elegir. Siempre pensé que te preferiría a ti, hermosa, noble, ingenua, prácticamente un ángel —la rubia sonrió sinceramente ante el piropo de su hermana.

— Pero al rey se le nota que es un hombre de carácter, así que tiene que elegir a una Reina que compagine con él y esa, eres tu Cybele —le dio un beso en la mejillas—. Sabes que estoy triste, jamás te he podido ocultar nada pero es porque me hacía ilusión vivir en la tierra mítica de los elfos, en tener bebes rubios y perfectos pero eso era una tonta ilusión de niña ilusa, nada más.

Cybele abrazó a su hermana y deseó llorar nuevamente. La había lastimado sin intensión al ser la elegida y se detestó a sí misma por ello. En ese momento las interrumpieron otras doncellas de palacio, que venían a buscar a su futura reina para iniciar todos los preparativos de la boda.

La joven mortal caminó junto a las elfas completamente desanimada, pensó equivocadamente que deseaba aquella viva. Cuando estaba en Mephender contaba los días para ir al gran reino de Mirkwood, soñaba con Thranduil sin conocerlo, con ser su esposa y tener a sus hijos y ciertamente tenía la ambición de ser la única humana que fuese reina de los elfos.

Pero ahora que estaba en Mirkwood a solo dos días de su boda y se sentía triste, algo de aquello no iba bien, no debía ser ¿Cómo casarse con un hombre que apenas y había cruzado palabra? Necesitaba a su madre y ni tiempo de traerla había, quería su consejo sabio y ni su nana las había acompañado. Estaba completamente sola pues esos temas no eran para hablarlos con su padre o con alguno de sus amigos del ejército, ya que Aaren había llevado varias huestes de solados con él, mostrándole así al rey Elfo que mantenía su acuerdo.

Las elfas costureras le expusieron telas que parecían hechas con polvo de estrellas, otras bordadas en hilo de plata y piedras blancas tan delicadamente que no deseaba ni tocarlas para no osar ensuciarlas. Tuvo que reconocer su emoción ante tan delicado trabajo de las telas y de lo increíblemente hermoso que quedaría su traje de novia. También le dieron a elegir entre zapatos tan hermosos que parecían hechos para las ninfas del bosque. Unas zapatillas hechas de cristal fueron sus favoritas, ya el vestido tenía mucho brillo y no quiso tener más brillo en sus zapatos.

Además debió elegir la joyería que llevaría ese día, la diadema, los aretes, anillos pero le extraño que no le mostrasen nada para la noche nupcial, aunque prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto. Sabía que su nana había metido un pequeño jaguar de novia para ella y su hermana así que ya elegiría que usar esa noche.

Cybele no pudo evitar quedarse pensativa. Dentro de dos noches perdería la virginidad con un extraño, un hermoso, sensual y muy alto extraño, pero un extraño al fin y al cabo. Tembló de imaginarse la escena y espero confiada de que el rey al ser tan antiguo supiese cómo tratar a una mujer en la cama, por su parte entraría a su cuarto nupcial con la mejor disposición sin importar que por dentro no desease aquello.

En la noche hubo un banquete de celebración por la futura boda e inmediata boda. Una vez más el salón principal estaba decorado con pulcritud y elegancia. Una pequeña multitud se hallaba presente pues además de los altos elfos de Mirkwood estaban los mortales con mayor rango de las huestes que había llevado Aaren.

A Cybele le dieron ropas elficas para asistir a esa reunión y también la peinaron al estilo de los elfos, con el cabello recogido con una semi-cola hecha con varias clinejas y dejando un mechón suelto en cada cien. Le colocaron una delgada diadema de hilos de plata pues ya era la prometida del rey. Cybele se quejó, tenía sus propias diademas como princesa que era y futura reina de Mephender. Diademas mucho más ostentosa que la impuesta pero los elfos del boque negro no admiraban el oro o las piedras preciosas de color. Ellos amaban las joyas blancas y brillantes.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista se sorprendió al verse al espejo. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, más de lo normal. Salió de la habitación y siguió al mozo que la guío hasta el salón. Equivocadamente pensó que su futuro marido la esperaría para entrar juntos al banquete pero no, ya Thranduil estaba a la mesa bebiendo más vino de lo necesario.

Entró sola sintiéndose más incómoda que el día anterior y una vez más fue el blanco de todas las miradas, pero el único par de ojos que reclamó toda su atención fueron los increíbles ojos azules de su futuro marido. El rey estaba esplendido esa noche, ataviado con galas color plata y azules, llevaba una diadema igual que la de ella y eso la sorprendió pues la pequeña corona que ahora adornaba su cabeza debió pertenecer a la difunta esposa de Thranduil.

La mirada del rey elfo la estremeció pues al improviso dejo de ser de admiración para convertirse en una mirada fría como el hielo y severa. Cuando llegó al puesto que debía ocupar junto a su prometido, éste le cedió la mano cómo debía pero apenas y le toco los dedos. La sensación que se le quedo a Cybele en el cuerpo gracias a ese gesto fue de total rechazo y hasta de asco ¿Por qué él la despreciaba si la había elegido?

Todos se sentaron y la cena fue servida a la vez que músicos comenzaron a tocar dulces melodías que acompañaban armoniosamente la hora de la comida. Thranduil no le dirigió la palabra a Cybele, ni siquiera por la cortesía que dictaba la caballerosidad de decirle que estaba hermosa esa noche o decirle cualquier cosa. Pasados 20 minutos los nervios de la muchacha se quebraron y lo miró dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa de hablarle pero en ese instante los nervios de él también estaban quebrados y se levantó de su puesto.

— Orether —dijo sin más y se retiró.

Los demás que estaban en la mesa se extrañaron un poco pero nadie se alteró más de la cuenta por la improvisada retirada del rey, aunque Cybele sí se resintió debía haberse excusado con ella antes de levantarse. La joven apretó los labios molesta. Aquel rey estaba siendo muy descortés y si ni siquiera modales iba a tener con ella podían todos ir olvidándose de boda, adoraba a su padre y lo obedecía como una hija respetuosa que era pero había límites que no estaba dispuesta a cruzar.

El mencionado también se retiró presentando las debidas disculpas antes de irse. Ambos se reunieron en el despacho del rey.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido? —dijo Thranduil iracundo.

— Porque era lo correcto —respondió tranquilo y el rey camino de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

— No tenías derecho de hacerlo —escupió con odio.

— Nadie más que yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Te recuerdo que tu mujer era mi adorada hija, pero ella ya no está y tú has decidido llevar acabo esta nueva unión por el bien de tu pueblo y esa muchachita que está sentada junto a ti en la mesa, ha aceptado por complacer a su padre. Pero obviando las razones por las cuales se dará este matrimonio hay una verdad absoluta y es que Cybele de Mephender será la reina de Mirkwood y esa diadema ahora le pertenece a ella al igual que toda las joyas que fueron realizadas para la reina pues ella lo será —le espetó la pura verdad en la cara a Thranduil—. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo mal educado que te has comportado con esa jovencita. Te voy a recordar otra cosa Rey Thranduil. Cybele no es más que una chiquilla inocente, que está a merced de tu necesidad y de la ambición de su padre, no la castigues a ella por la decisión que tú has tomado.

Sin esperar replica se largó del lugar. Ciertamente Thranduil era su rey pero también era como un hijo y yerno así que habían pleitesías que de momento no le iba a rendir, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad y abrirle los ojos. Que esa joven fuese humana no hacía menos el hecho de que sería su mujer y su reina, era mejor que se hiciese la idea.

Thranduil volvió a la cena teniendo aquello en mente. Antes de sentarse en la mesa respiro con profundidad.

— Mi lady —llamó a Cybele y está volteó a mirarlo con disgusto en sus ojos—. Ruego disculpe mi ausencia, ha surgido algo de improvisto —la joven estaba tan molesta que solo asintió con el rostro pero no le hablo—. Esta hermosa esta noche, las ropas elficas le sientan muy bien.

— Muchas gracias mi rey. Son ropas hermosas aunque prefiero mis vestidos ceñidos y de colores, al igual que una diadema más representativa —tomó un poco de vino y sonrió altiva, estaba en verdad disgustada—. Seré la regente de dos reinos, gustos tan austeros no van con mi personalidad.

Lejos de molestar a Thranduil aquella actitud altiva, desafiante y nada humilde le encanto al elfo, quien sonrió ampliamente y aquel pequeño gesto borró el enfado del pecho de Cybele. La sonrisa perfecta y perlada del rey la sorprendió y la lleno de esperanza, a lo mejor la unión no sería un total desastre, pues esperaba alguna reprimenda de parte de él.

— Si quieres usar tus ropas puedes hacerlo, no es obligado que vistas como nosotros—le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Aquel toque le produjo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo al rey, una sensación que nada tenía que ver con el repudio que su mente le obligaba a tener. Por parte de Cybele aquel ingenuo toque la erizó, las manos del hombre eran grandes, fuertes, masculinas y suaves, pero no como las de una mujer, sino de una manera varonil—. Aunque para la boda lo correcto es que uses un traje elfico.

— Hoy me tomaron las medidas y me mostraron las telas, me gustará el resultado final aunque no sea nada ajustado —bajó la mirada por un segundo, los ojos de Thranduil eran tan penetrantes que la amedrentaba y eso la hacía sentirse débil ante él. Sentimiento que para nada le agradaba a una mujer altiva como ella así que tomando aire lo volvió a mirar—. Sus ropas son hermosas y llenas de detalles —terminó comentando para tocar la solapa de la chaqueta del rey.

La mano de esa joven sobre su pecho lo excitó contra todo pronóstico. Cybele era tan hermosa como su hermana pero tenía un extra, se le notaba que era irreverente, rebelde, pícara y con una sensualidad innata que Thranduil se había querido negar pero basto una mano de ella sobre él para que sus instintos de hombre se activaran. Aquel ardor en su ingle no era nada natural, no después de su difunta esposa.

Luego de enviudar había tenido a muy pocas mujeres en su larga y eterna vida, demasiado pocas. El deseo sexual había muerto junto a la madre de Legolas y las elfas con las que había compartido la cama eran mujeres que tenían su total respeto y admiración. Elfas de luz que por alguna noche llenaron su corazón de goce y esperanza llevándose la amargura por minutos, incluso horas.

La excitación que esta jovencita le acababa de transmitir no era nada habitual. Sin pensarlo le tomó la mano que tenía sobre el pecho y le besó la palma de la misma, era una caricia intima que pocos perdieron de vista. Cybele se sorprendió gratamente, un cosquilleo la recorrió desde la mano hasta los pezones y sintió como los mismos se erizaron. Eso le gustó, era el presagio de una buena química entre ambos y en justo eso era lo que preocupaba a la mortal, sabía que él no la amaría pero una vida sexual saludable era vital para una mepherdiana.

Continuará…

_**Acá se esperan complicaciones y de las buenas jajajaja.**_

_**Próximo Capítulo el 25/02/2015 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aiya a Todas;_**

**_WOW! Estoy sin palabras, en verdad que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus hermosos mensajes que me motivan a más no poder. Espero sinceramente no defraudarlas con este fic._**

**_Muchísimas gracias en especial a Valentina, Rossy, Dayana, Gisella, Karlita, Carmen, Netsua, Endoriel, Yeraldin, MixHiddleston, RakeVampire, Lucia, Laura, Andrea, Angie, Jeannie, Nilda, Iara, Tiza Stark, Blanca, Claudys, Ana Von, Shunnys, Nemessis. Son geniales chicas…_**

**_Besos_**

**_Stef.-_**

**_Próximo Capítulo: 11/03/2015_**

**Obligación y Seducción**

**Capítulo 3**

El día de la boda llegó en un parpadeo y Cybele despertó sin poder creer que ese día pasaría a ser una mujer casada. Se levantó risueña, la cena de un par de noches atrás le había dado renovadas esperanzas con respecto a su novio. Se seguía sintiendo algo recelosa por no haber compartido más con él pero la cena pasada Thranduil había demostrado ser un caballero increíble y amable.

Apenas puso los pies en el suelo Ildri entró en su habitación sin tocar, hecha un vendaval al punto de brincarle encima y devolverla a la cama.

— ¡HOY ES LA BODA! ¡ES LA BODA! ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Estás feliz? ¿Crees que él te vaya a gustar?...a mí me gustaría…

— Ildri… Ildri… me estas asfixiando —su angelical hermana a veces podía resultar muy efusiva.

La rubia se le quitó de encima y la dejo respirar, esperando impaciente a que Cybele respondiera.

— No estoy particularmente nerviosa y sí, creo que sí me va a gustar —la verdad era que lo deseaba. El rey era un hombre sublime pero a la vez la asustaba.

Las elfas llegaron y comenzaron con la preparación de la novia. Cybele tenía el cabello del color de la miel, largo, abundante y lacio. Se lo decoraron con varias clinejas y florecillas de colores que hacían la melena más llamativa. El traje de novia era blanco y escarchado con polvo de diamantes, era la tela más hermosa que había visto la joven en su vida e Ildri gritó al verla con semejante vestido.

— Pareces un ángel Cybele —suspiró la hermana menor.

— Jamás mi pequeña —le acarició el rostro con amor—. El único ángel en esta habitación eres tú, y creo que deberías ir a alistarte.

— Sí, claro. No sé porque los elfos les gusta un matrimonio casi que al alba —se quejó graciosa y se retiró.

Ildri tenía razón. Cybele se desposaría sin siquiera haber desayunado pero era la costumbre elfica así que debía respetarla.

El vestido era un sueño, con mangas largas que se abrían anchas hasta caer en picos, el escote en V pero sin mostrar nada más allá del comienzo de sus jugosos pechos, un cinturón hecho de oro blanco y brillantes se fijaba a sus caderas logrando así que la tela se ajustara a su curvilínea figura y a la vez daba inicio a la larga falda que iba con cola incluida. Los zapatos altos, realmente altos de color hechos de cristal.

A Cybele le costó creer que aquella obra de arte la hicieran en dos días.

La puerta sonó desviando la atención de la novia.

— Pase mi lord —escuchó decir a una de las elfas.

— Padre —saludó emocionada de ver a su buenmozo padre ataviado de oro y escarlata. Los colores más nobles de su pueblo.

— Estas radiante —confesó el corpulento hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Mi hermosa primogénita… mi niña que hoy se hará mujer —la abrazó con fuerza y luego le besó la frente.

— Extraño a mi madre —confesó reteniendo las lágrimas al igual que el rey Aaren.

— Ella estará orgullosa de ti Cybele. Haré que te venga a visitar dentro de poco, hay conversaciones que deberías tener con ella en este momento —se notó incómodo y la jovencita se echó a reír.

— No te preocupes por eso padre, estoy tan preparada para el matrimonio como cualquier joven en edad casadera de Mepherden —le tomó las manos y sonrió—. Te daré un heredero varón, digno de tu trono padre. Estarás orgulloso —sonó solemne y al rey se le salieron las lágrimas retenidas.

— Ya lo estoy hija mía… ya lo estoy —se soltó de ella para que la damas presentes terminaran de atenderla.

Se recompuso y se quedó mirando como maquillaban a su pequeña.

En poco tiempo todos estuvieron listos y Aaren tomó del brazo a su hija para salir de la habitación rumbo al exterior de la cueva donde había un pequeño claro rodeado de sauces llorones decorados con listones plateados en honor a la ocasión.

Orether regiría la ceremonia, era costumbre que alguno de los mayores oficiara la unión. El elfo estaba con un traje marrón y verde bastante elegante y junto a él estaba el Rey Thranduil vestido con sus botas altas, un pantalón de cuero gris y la chaqueta más elegante y exquisitamente bordada en plata, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo hasta casi llegarle a la cintura, sin ningún tipo de adorno además de una corona gruesa de oro blanco y grandes zafiros blancos incrustados en corte de diamante.

Cybele caminó tomada del brazo de su padre por un sendero hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas. Presentes, se encontraban exclusivamente las personas de más alto rango de ambos reinos, el claro era un lugar pequeño que con unas 50 almas se podía ver abarrotado.

La joven mortal sonreía alegre mientras caminaba hacía el altar pero al ver a Thranduil sintió cómo el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, le parecía un hecho imposible que ese hombre pudiese verse más atractivo de lo que ya lo había visto, pero lo estaba. Era como ver a ángel en la tierra, con aquella aura blanca que lo enmarcaba por completo.

Cybele creyó que se desmayaría cuando su padre le entregó su mano al elfo, estaba temblando y no lograba controlarse, pero el brazo de Thranduil era fuerte y se sintió segura con él. Entrelazaron los dedos y disfruto del calor de su hombre.

Orether ofició la ceremonia y ambos aceptaron por libre voluntad a la unión. Los novios junto a los pocos presentes caminaron hasta el salón principal dentro de la cueva donde esperaban todos los demás para dar inicio al gran banquete.

Cybele miró con alegría que las mujeres de Mepherden estaban presentes, seguro que bailarían para animar la celebración. La mortales que allí se hallaban en algunos casos eran esposas de los soldados humanos pero en su mayoría eran prostitutas que viajan a dónde fuese el ejército Mepherdiano y estas mujeres lejos de ser una deshonra o rechazadas por la sociedad, ejercían un importante servicio público para su nación.

El salón estaba perfecto y Cybele comenzaba a acostumbrarse a dicha perfección de los elfos. Maravillada y obnubilada con todo lo que le rodeaba tomó asiento en la mesa principal del lugar pero apenas pudo estar allí un par de minutos pues Thranduil la invitó a levantarse para aceptar las felicitaciones y los regalos de los invitados.

Aquella situación duro casi dos horas y miraba con envidia a los demás comiendo cada manjar que le hacían crujir el estómago de hambre. Cuando aquella tortura terminó por fin se pudo sentar a comer, entraron las odaliscas a escena y los hicieron levantar para sentarlos a ambos en medio de la pista de baile. Las mujeres de Mepherden bailaron sin inhibición y los elfos presentes casi que aullaron, jamás habían visto a una dama danzar de semejante manera. Thranduil se disgustó pero lo supo disimular, la presencia de aquellas mujeres eran un peligro para su reino, no deseaba tener toda una hueste de bebés medio-elfos en Mirkwood, pero ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de eso.

Cuando la algarabía termino, por fin los novios pudieron desayunar-almorzar-merendar pues comenzaba a caer la tarde.

— Estaba famélica —comentó a su marido con un poco de nata en la comisura de sus labios.

— Yo también —tomó una servilleta de tela y con dulzura la limpió—. Pero los elfos sabemos cómo controlar nuestros apetitos.

— Yo no —le respondió graciosa y le metió un gran mordisco al dulce de frutillas y nata.

Thranduil sonrió espontáneamente. Cybele no sólo era una mujer sensual y hermosa, también era una chiquilla encantadora y coqueta. Le tomó la mano por impulso; tocar esa piel dorada y cálida una vez más lo hizo estremecer, no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante ella pero era agradable y ese sentimiento de bienestar junto a la mortal lo hizo reaccionar.

Le soltó la mano de improviso y adoptó nuevamente su actitud seria y fría. Él sabía que no debía sentir absolutamente nada por su nueva esposa y se disgustó muchísimo consigo mismo al percatarse que Cybele sí movía algo en su interior. La joven de Mepherden notó el cambio de su marido y lo rígido que se había vuelto de pronto, le tocó el hombro esperando a que ese pequeño toque lo calmara pero por el contrario Thranduil apretó el entrecejo al punto de formar una arruga, y la sensación de rechazo fue tal que pudo sentir el rugido interno de él. Cybele retiró su mano como si aquel toqué la hubiese quemado pero no de una manera jocosa.

Se anunció el baile de los novios y el rey elfo se puso de pie agarrándola del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza, claro que no fue un movimiento rústico que se notase, los elfos jamás se movían de manera tosca sino que era una sensación que cada vez se afianzaba más en el corazón de la joven humana.

El rey elfo danzó con gracia y por primera vez Cybele sintió lo frustrante que era tener un hombre tan perfecto a su lado. La actitud del platinado era de arrogancia aunque no había dicho palabra, pero tampoco había sonreído o acariciado su espalda al bailar, parecía que no deseaba tocarla en lo absoluto y ese era el peor de los rechazos para una mujer criada como ella.

Pasaron un par de horas más entre saludos y conversaciones con los presentes. En esas dos horas Thranduil se había negado a mirarla, ni siquiera por curiosidad de dónde estaba o qué hacía. Cybele quiso pero no logró comprender el comportamiento de su marido, a veces amable, dulce y otras frío y distante.

Llegó la hora en que los novios debían retirarse al lecho nupcial y los soldados lo anunciaron a toda voz haciendo un gran alboroto entre gritos, silbidos y algunas consignas nada propicias.

— Es la tradición Rey Thranduil —concluía el rey Aaren.

— Y así se cumplirá —respondió educado el elfo ante su nuevo aliado bélico y suegro. Pero en sus pensamientos sólo había desaprobación y horror por lo barbárico que le parecían aquellos asquerosos humanos.

Con calma magistral caminó hasta Cybele y tomándola de la mano se retiró con ella a los aposentos nupciales. Al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta la jovencita sintió que la habitación estaba helada y que el aire había escapado por completo del lugar, se sentía increíblemente nerviosa pero no debía estarlo, desde que tenía 10 años la habían preparado para este momento, sabía lo que pasaría y cómo debía pasar, así que en un acto de valentía respiró profundo y concientizó que esa noche se haría mujer junto al elfo más bello de toda la Tierra Media.

— Necesito unos minutos, mi lord —dijo seductora y se retiró al área del vestier y lavado.

Thranduil por su parte se sentía amargado por tener que pasar la noche con esa mujer que no estaba a su altura. Sacó de sus ropas la botella que Lotho le había dado el día que los humanos llegaron a su reino. El elfo no quería intimar con esa mujer y sentir como terminaba de traicionar e insultar la memoria de su difunta esposa, muchísimo menos aceptaría a reproducirse con ella. Un sentimiento de odio creció dentro de él hasta casi desbordarse de su pecho, lo que no tenía claro era si sentía odio contra sí mismo o contra ella.

Tomó la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas, vertiendo en la de ella el líquido transparente del frasco marrón que le había dado Lotho. Miró la botella de vino una vez más y se la empinó hasta casi acabársela, prácticamente no había comido nada pero había bebido como nunca antes en su vida.

Cybele estaba a punto de soltar una maldición al no encontrar nada de su agrado dentro del pequeño jaguar que había preparado su nana tanto para ella como para Ildri, pero estaba agradecida de que la mujer fuese previsiva o tendría que salir desnuda ante el rey pues jamás se pondría esas batitas elficas tan insípidas y celestiales. Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, era una dormilona de seda roja sin mangas, con el escote en V que le llegaba hasta el bajo vientre, un broche de oro y rubíes unía las telas cubriendo solo el pubis y luego una gran raja dejaba ver sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas.

Cybele libró su frondoso cabello de clinejas y florecillas, remarcó sus labios en rojo pasión y se sintió lista para lo que debía pasar, no sin antes respirar profundamente para volver a la habitación.

— Mi Lord —lo llamó coqueta y Thranduil casi se atraganto con el vino al verla.

El elfo se llamó a capitulo en ese instante y le cedió la copa de vino.

— Un brindis —dijo seductora y se acercó a él.

El rey retrocedió un paso, sintió como si perdiese la voluntad al tenerla cerca, con ese atuendo podía verle por completo las hermosas piernas y el pecho abundante, erguido y provocador. Su hombría se hinchó alcanzando su esplendor y se volvió a sentir un miserable traidor.

La aupó a beber de su copa y así ella lo hizo.

— Entra a la cama Cybele y espérame allí —pensó en pedirle que se desnudara, pero lo que ella llevaba puesto no ofrecía resistencia alguna.

La princesa mepherdiana obedeció y se metió a la cama. Se mordió los labios al verlo quitarse la chaqueta, tenía la espalda ancha, los hombros torneados, los brazos definidos al igual que el pecho y el abdomen, la piel blanca y aterciopelada como la de un durazno. El cabello rubio le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y lo hacía ver aún más sensual de lo que era.

Se sacó las botas y Cybele lo veía todo como en cámara lenta, el rey tenía la cintura estrecha y escurrida, un par de hoyuelos se hallaban en la baja espalda que dejaba admirar sus pantalones de cuero, se imaginó pasando la lengua por allí y se sintió excitada de sólo pensarlo, o sí, él le gustaría.

Thranduil se libró de sus pantalones dejando ver su hombría y esta vez la joven trago saliva. El elfo era enorme, grueso con una erección palpitante y humedad que le llegaba casi al ombligo. Sin mucho miramiento se metió en la cama y se recostó sobre ella.

Cybele tembló, la piel de su esposo estaba caliente, le puso las manos sobre el pecho y lo acarició, deseaba besarlo, quería experimentar su primer beso con él pero Thranduil tras aquella caricia se sintió desbalanceado, casi mareado, ella producía esas cosas en él y el odio volvió con más fuerza. Le tomó las manos y se las colocó sobre la cabeza, no quería que lo volviese a tocar.

Cybele vio que él se acomodó mejor sobre ella y de improviso sintió su sexo presionando la entrada de su cuerpo. Aquello no estaba bien, las cosas no debían ser así, le dolería horrible y no alcanzaría el placer que merecía. El agarre de Thranduil no era férreo así que la chica se lo saco de encima y se levantó espantada de la cama.

— Mi lord…—dudó. No quería ser rustica ni tampoco hacerlo sentir que lo estaba rechazando— yo… bueno…

El rey se sentó en la cama y la miró. La princesa no hayo las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que pensaba y prefirió actuar en vez de hablar. Se le acercó y lo besó, la excitación que sentía Thranduil aumento a raudales con ese beso, se vio seriamente tentado a hacerle el amor, a tocarla y hacerla disfrutar con su hombría pero no, aquello no era amor, era sólo un trámite más, una exigencia, una obligación pero la seducción de ella lo lograba nublar.

La abrazó profundizando el beso, profanando con su lengua los labios virginales de ella. Subió su mano y la metió entre los lacios cabellos apretando así sus rostros y tomando más terreno dentro de su boca, la otra mano se fue al sur y le masajeó los glúteos hasta hacerla jadear y el mismo sintió el deseo de hacerlo. Aquello estaba mal, no debía disfrutarlo, no quería gozarlo pero lo estaba haciendo. Había una lucha campal dentro de su pecho, la culpa lo consumía y lo hacía odiarse como nunca antes.

La tomó con fuerza y la puso sobre la cama con él encima, saldría de eso de una buena vez y de nuevo Cybele sintió el avance de él.

— No… no mi lord… así —retrocedió evitando el contacto y el rey se sintió fastidiado.

— Debemos hacerlo —respondió frío y distante. Ella percibió el cambio.

— Claro, pero… pero… —se suponía que él debía enseñarla, no al revés— Vamos muy rápido mi lord —se tragó la vergüenza—. Me gustaría disfrutar más de sus besos, de su toque —gateó por la cama hasta él y Thranduil se sintió afectado por ese sensual movimiento—, puedo mostrarle cómo quiero que me toque —habló sensual y tomó la mano de él para llevarla hasta su pecho, se masajeó así misma con la mano del rey y volvió a jadear. Acto seguido le comenzó a besar el cuello hasta pasarle la lengua por la afilada oreja elfica y Thranduil se estremeció erizado por la excitación.

La rechazó o terminaría cayendo en la lujuria que ella le producía. Se levantó y se puso una bata plateada sobre el cuerpo.

— Pensé que comprendías mejor lo que era esta unión —dijo con su tono típico de superioridad.

— Lo siento mi lord, no lo entiendo —en verdad estaba confundida por el rechazo. Lo vio servirse una copa de vino.

— Esto es un negocio, no un verdadero matrimonio.

Cybele se disgustó, ese no era precisamente el tema que quería tocar la noche de su boca. Se levantó y se acomodó sus ropas.

— Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no entiendo que relevancia tiene en este momento.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre los elfos?

Bonito momento había elegido el rey para dialogar. Había deseado hablar con él desde que llegó pero justo ahora lo menos que quería de él eran sus palabras y mucho menos si eran dichas con tanta prepotencia.

— Sé perfectamente bien que son monógamos de por vida, sí a eso se refiere. Soy consciente de que no me amará sin importar cuanto me esfuerce por ganar sus afectos —se sentía incomoda.

— Tienes toda la razón Cybele, jamás te voy amar, pero el concepto de monogamia va mucho más allá de lo que piensas pequeña —le respondió mirándola con rabia.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis amores;**

** Buenas noches, espero que todas estén muy bien. Por fin pasaron los 15 días y tendrán capítulo nuevo de este fic. Confieso que estoy bastante preocupada de que este capítulo las vaya a decepcionar pero lo escrito acá es lo que ha dictado la musa así que me auto deseo buena suerte con mis adoradas lectoras jajajajaja.**

** Un millón de gracias por el apoyo mis queridas: Betxi, Rake, Endoriel, Nilda, Carmen, Yeraldin, Claudys, Mixhiddleston, Laura, Tiza, Andrea, Netsua, Lucia, Shunys, Dayanna, Barbarita, Jeannie, Nemesis, Reishike Ahn, Angie-310, Graciela.**

**Recuerdo que este es un Fanfic (AU) y (Ooc)**

**Espero sus RW aunque sean para insultarme jejejeje.**

**Besos**

**Stef.-**

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 4

_Bonito momento había elegido el rey para dialogar. Había deseado hablar con él desde que llegó pero justo ahora lo menos que quería de él eran sus palabras y mucho menos si eran dichas con tanta prepotencia._

_ — Sé perfectamente bien que son monógamos de por vida, sí a eso se refiere. Soy consciente de que no me amará sin importar cuanto me esfuerce por ganar sus afectos —se sentía incomoda._

_ — Tienes toda la razón Cybele, jamás te voy amar, pero el concepto de monogamia va mucho más allá de lo que piensas pequeña —le respondió mirándola con rabia._

La joven se quedó de piedra jamás pensó que él le diría palabras tan duras. Una cosa era saber que él no la amaría y otra cosa era escucharlo de su propia boca.

— No estoy interesada en conocer el avance de ese concepto —habló altiva con la majestuosidad que poseía una reina—. Solo sé que para hacer de esta farsa una unión valida, se debe consumar el matrimonio.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo pero me has frenado dos veces —respondió con desfachatez y ella se molestó más.

— ¿Llamas a eso consumación? No soy una gallina a la que pisarás y ya, ni tampoco una perra en celo. No dejaré que me montes para tu satisfacción mientras yo paso un horrendo dolor.

— ¡Ah! —aparentó sorpresa— Tu padre me dijo que sus hijas eran vírgenes, por lo visto se equivocó.

Cybele se sintió profundamente indignada.

— POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY VIRGEN —gritó colérica. Tampoco hacía falta mucho para enojarla—. ¿Qué es lo que el gran rey Thranduil sabe de las mujeres de Mepherden? —le preguntó con la misma arrogancia que él le había preguntado a ella.

— Que son mujeres, de resto me importa muy poco sus costumbres, pero me veo obligado a acatarlas y ya va siendo tiempo de hacerlo.

Sacó una daga y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano para luego manchar la sábana blanca. Aaren le había informado que cuando desflorara a su esposa debía guindar la prueba de su pureza en el balcón, mostrando así su masculinidad y la feminidad de ella. Era un símbolo para la gente de Mepherden. Una atrocidad para los ojos de Thranduil pero tenía a su reino lleno de soldados que esperaban por esa prueba, debía hacerlo.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —preguntó horrorizada.

— No estoy interesado en continuar esta discusión así que le pongo fin. Tu padre tuvo la amabilidad de instruirme acerca de una barbárica costumbre vuestra —caminó hacía la puerta y ella se le puso frente deteniéndole.

— No te atrevas.

— Mírame —le respondió haciéndola sentir más insignificante que un insecto.

Jamás nadie la había humillado tanto, su esposo la rechazaba, no intentaría seducirla, tocarla como se debía a una mujer, amarla sexualmente, desflorarla. No había peor vejación a una mujer que había sido criada, educada y preparada para su noche nupcial, para tener una vida dichosa y sexual junto a su marido, una mujer que debía ser el objeto de deseo de su esposo.

— Thranduil no lo hagas. Nos dejarás en ridículo a los dos, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora. Según nuestras costumbres un buen esposo no se apartaría tan rápido del lecho ni siquiera para mostrarle al mundo su vigor. Se supone que deberíamos disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad por horas antes de mostrar esa sábana a los demás.

— En ese caso sólo yo quedaría mal.

— No —se esforzó por no llorar—. Yo soy la mujer, yo te debo seducir y tú debes instruirme en la práctica lo que sé en teoría.

— Creo que no eres "teórica" querida. Por cómo te mueves y hablas, tienes que tener práctica en estos artes.

Lo abofeteó con fuerza.

— No permitiré que me sigas insultando. Este matrimonio es una tontería, es evidente que no pretendes hacer el amor conmigo, así que jamás me embarazaras, mi padre no tendrá su parte del trato, así que este contrato llega hasta acá. Me has humillado Rey Thranduil, pero no dejaré que me humilles más. No hay peor insulto para una mujer como yo que pasar su noche de bodas y continuar siendo virgen.

— No permites que te toque —respondió con ira, no le permitiría a esa mocosa que se le enfrentase.

— Mentira. Lo que no permitiré es que me montes como a una bestia. Estaba dispuesta al sacrificio, a vivir un matrimonio sin amor, pero pensé que por lo menos disfrutaría de una buena vida marital junto a un elfo hermoso que "según" debería saber todos los trucos en las artes amatorias —lo miró de arriba abajo—. No eres más que un impotente y seguramente un eyaculador precoz.

Ahora fue él quien la abofeteó lanzándola al suelo.

— Mujerzuela insolente. Una mujer decente no hablaría como tú. Pequeña puta —la tomó del cabello y la levantó para arrojarla sobre la cama—. Las cosas se harán como yo diga. Eres mi esposa y me obedecerás.

— Estúpido arrogante. ¿Crees en verdad que me doblegarás? —la ironía brillaba en sus ojos amarillos y las lágrimas de rabia salían contra su voluntad—. Que decepción, jamás pensé que un gran elfo como tú resultara ser una marica.

Thranduil quedó atónito, jamás pensó que una princesa pudiese hablar como ella, ni las mujerzuelas eran capaces de semejantes palabras.

— ¡Oh sí! Escuchaste muy bien "marica" —estaba arrodillada sobre la cama destilando odio—. Este trato se acabó. Mi padre jamás permitirá que me quede al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera sabrá darme el placer básico del matrimonio. Tanto él como yo estábamos dispuestos a soportar la unión sin amor pero hasta allí. Podrás mostrar esa sábana llena de sangre pero los Mepherdianos veneramos el sexo, veneramos a las mujeres y al amor sexual. Estúpido infeliz. Cualquier hombre de Mepherden que me vea sabrá que sigo siendo virgen —se levantó de la cama —. Esto se acabó. Sólo doy gracias que no hayas elegido a mi hermana, te hubiese matado si la hacías pasar por tanta vejación —caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta irse y hablar con su padre.

Thranduil no podía permitir aquello y algo sabía acerca de las costumbres de Mepherden. Le creía cuando dijo que los humanos sabrían con sólo una mirada si ella había sido desflorada o no. Se equivocó al creer que Cybele le agradecería que él no la tocase, que con el tiempo aceptaría a ser "simplemente fecundada" y que la engañaría haciéndola creer que era infértil. Había errado en todo lo que había pensado, aquella chica no era como la mayoría de las humanas, dóciles y resignadas ante la suerte que le tocará.

Necesitaba ese ejército, la supervivencia de su reino dependía de ello. No, esa mujerzuela no le arrebataría su mejor arma y la odió por lo que él creía que ella le estaba obligando hacer.

Justo cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta la agarró desde atrás y con una sola mano la alzó hasta volver a lanzarla sobre la cama. Se le echó encima como un animal y le rompió la bata dejando al descubierto aquella zona intima que era lo único que la tela roja cubría. Thranduil sin importar la discusión no había perdido su potente erección ni por un momento, por el contrario lo osada que era la muchacha lo excitaba más, pero aquel acto tan violento y bajo no lo disfrutaría.

— NO ME TOQUES ASQUEROSO —gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero la roca solida de las paredes no dejaría salir ningún ruido y él lo sabía.

El rey se sacó el cinto de su bata y con él le amarró las manos al copete de la ornamentada cama elfica.

— NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, MALDITO BASTARDO.

Cybele se revolvía con fuerza pero él era imponente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Si Thranduil la había humillado al rechazarla, al no desearla, al no tocarla, al insultarla no había nada peor para una mujer de Mephender criada para dar placer y obtener placer, para amar y ser amada, que ser tomada por la fuerza por su propio marido.

Cybele quería despertar de esa pesadilla, su primera vez no podía ser así. Su preciada virginidad no podía ser tomada de esa manera. Sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista y la desesperación la obligo a caer un peldaño más bajo.

— Por favor Thranduil, te lo suplico, así no… por favor —la voz se le quebraba y él no quería escucharla, no quería verla—. Te lo imploro no me tomes así… así no —lloró con fuerza al ver la determinación en los ojos de él.

El rey le puso la mano sobre la boca y la hizo girar la cara para no tener que mirarla ni seguir escuchándola. De un solo movimiento se hundió en ella y Cybele gritó de dolor. El elfo chocó con la estreches de la princesa que confirmaba su pureza. Con la mano libre le tomó la pierna derecha para separarla y así poder entrar por completo en la joven virtuosa, al ver hacia el área baja distinguió la sangre prueba fehaciente de la inocencia arrebatada. El rojo los tiño a ambos y goteó sobre la lencería.

Era un maldito pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, si se salía sólo le causaría más dolor y no deseo causarle aún más daño. Le soltó la boca y le agarró la otra pierna abriéndola para él, poco a poco termino de entrar en ella y tuvo que apretar los labios para no gruñir de deseo, Cybele estaba humedad y apretada rodeando su sexo con un calor que casi lo quemaba. Se acostó sobre la joven e inició las embestidas con movimientos pausados.

Cybele se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor, no le daría la satisfacción de verla lloriqueando como una chiquilla indefensa. Él la había lastimado y continuaba haciéndolo aunque ahora le dolía un poco menos. El rey se movía como una serpiente y a cada acometida se las arreglaba para restregar todo su cuerpo con el de ella. El roce de sus pezones contra el pecho de él comenzaba a excitarla y eso le disgustaba aunque no pudiese evitarlo, la piel de ese hombre era aterciopelada y esa suavidad rosando a cada instante la estaba volviendo loca. Además el elfo tenía el vientre en punto de ebullición y ese calor que la abrazaba era increíblemente agradable.

El cabello dorado se esparcía sobre su cuerpo y el sudor del rey lo hacía oler mejor. Era un olor embriagante a bosque, a musgo fresco que la incitaba a pasarle la lengua por el cuello pues era el punto que podía alcanzar. El vaivén de las caderas masculinas se incrementaba y junto con la nueva velocidad el clítoris se vio más estimulado.

Cybele estaba demasiado consiente de lo que sucedía. Podía percibir cada centímetro del enorme miembro del rey, cada arruga o vena que excitaba las paredes de su vientre. El calor que comenzaba a elevarse de su propio cuerpo, las gotas de sudor que corrían por su espalada. El dolor desaparecía o quizás seguía estando allí pero pasaba a un segundo plano, se sentía confundida con respecto a eso y el cosquilleo que invadía su cuerpo la hacía sentir como si estuviese cayendo. La respiración se le aceleró y descubrió que sus traicioneras caderas emprendían la marcha para tener más contacto con él.

Thranduil se alzó sobre sus manos y el cabello lacio, rubio y brillante le cayó alrededor de su hermosísimo rostro. Cybele lo miró y deseó tocarlo. Una gota de sudor bajó sensual por el medio de su pecho y pasó a dibujar las montañas de su abdomen y ella quiso lamerlo. Aquello era imposible, él la estaba forzando, la estaba humillando y a la vez parecía que la princesa lo estaba deseando, disfrutando. No, no era posible que lo encontrase tan atractivo en aquella posición.

El placer se irguió en su cuerpo y la hizo arquear la espalda. Aquel era un acenso a la gloria y ella no quería, no codiciaba tener un orgasmo con él obligándola.

— No, no, no, no, no… no —susurró y maldijo su cuerpo débil. No quería obtener placer de un acto tan cruel como ese.

Thranduil la poseyó con más fuerza. La deseaba. Ahora que la miraba desde lo alto se sintió más encendido que antes. Cybele era increíblemente bella, las gotas de sudor decoraban su bronceada piel, los labios los tenía entreabiertos a la vez que gemidos eran arrancados de ellos en contra de su voluntad. Su mirada amarilla ahora era verde como las esmeraldas y los ojos le brillaban no por lágrimas sino de placer. El elfo también podía sentir como el joven vientre estaba dilatado y pulsante, se había percatado de que las caderas femeninas se habían elevado buscando mayor roce.

Él no quería disfrutar de aquel encuentro, ni hacerla disfrutar a ella, pero en esos momentos era muy tarde para evitar el placer que venía arrollando como una avalancha. La tomó con fuerza de las caderas y se sentó sobre sus talones para arremeter más rápido, más duro, más sensual. Sin pensarlo metió una mano entre ambos y la continuó estimulando con su pulgar, Cybele se arqueó al primer toque y Thranduil se sintió orgulloso, quisiera o no admitirlo ese era el sentimiento.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior, giró el rostro y se mordió la parte interna del brazo con fiereza, tratando en vano de evitar lo inminente. Un orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza arrebatadora, tantas, que las lágrimas se le salieron por el placer pero el rey aún no había terminado con ella. Le agarró las piernas por debajo de las rodillas y las movió hasta dejárselas junto a sus pecho, con aquella posición podía enterrarse dentro de Cybelle hasta no dejar ni un milímetro de su hinchada verga por fuera.

La penetró duro y más rápido que antes. Cybele vio como más gotas de sudor corrían por su varonil pecho y por su tallado rostro de ángel y demonio. No pudo creer cuando su cuerpo volvía elevarse a los cielos, no podía hacerlo, no podía correrse dos veces seguidas con un hombre que la estaba violando «No, por favor, no… no lo hagas… no» se suplicó a sí misma pero su cuerpo no estaba para escuchar palabras como esas. Su cuerpo anhelaba palabras como "sigue, continua, así, más duro, más rápido" y parecía que de alguna manera cósmica el cuerpo de Thranduil sabía lo que ella quería y la complacía al instante.

El orgasmo llegó a ambos con violencia y el rey cayó sobre ella sin fuerzas y vibrando por lo vivido. Un par de minutos después y con la respiración aún acelerada Thranduil sostuvo su peso sobre su codo izquierdo, Cybele observó como aquel cabello platinado caía como una cascada sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro elfico y lo hizo ver arrebatadoramente sexy pero eso no lo excusaba de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Maldito —lo insultó pero la voz le salió ronca a causa de estar aún en éxtasis.

— Sí, lo soy. Pero ahora eres mía y de nadie más. El matrimonio ha sido consumado y es valido, no importa lo que le digas a tu padre.

— Suéltame —exigió mirándolo con rabia y temblando por la misma ¿o era que aún temblaba de placer?

Con cuidado se salió de ella y le desamarró las manos. Cybele se levantó enrabietada pero apenas dio medio paso fuera de cama se dobló por el dolor y por la debilidad que tenía en las piernas. Él la quiso ayudar pero ella como pudo lo empujo evitándolo.

— Jamás me vuelvas a tocar, bestia —se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su bata roja y lo miró con odio —. Tienes razón, ya está hecho —sonrió irónica—. Has robado mi virtud, espero que te sientas muy orgulloso de eso.

Thranduil se sintió culpable pero jamás permitiría que ella lo notase.

— Eres mi esposa, no he robado nada, solo tomé lo que por derecho era mío.

Cybele de puro coraje tomó la botella de vino y se le lanzó pero el elfo la esquivo sin problema dejando que el cristal se hiciera añicos contra la pared.

— Bastardo asqueroso. Me vengaré, juro que lo haré. Aunque una cosa te agradezco y fue darme el Tresgel —así se llamaba aquel liquido transparente que Lotho le había dado—, pues jamás tendría un hijo tuyo.

Thranduil se sorprendió que ella supiese de la droga.

— Imbécil. Todas las drogas que evitan la concepción han sido creadas en Mepherden —agregó al verle la cara asombro.

— Particularmente no tengo ningún problema en no volverte a tocar. No te deseo —mintió hiriéndola en el orgullo una vez más—. Pero decepcionarás a tu padre si no le das el heredero que tanto desea.

— No he dicho que no se lo daré —Thranduil se enderezó y se puso muy serio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me has dicho que ahora soy tuya y de más nadie. Te equivocas, tendré a mi hijo y lo tendrás que reconocer pero no será tuyo. Seré de cada elfo que desee follarme en este maldito reino pero jamás volveré a ser tuya —sus palabras destilaba odio y amargura—. Me has dicho puta y mujerzuela y justo en eso me convertiré. Destruiré tu reputación Thranduil y tus soldados cada vez que te vean, verán a un cornudo que no sabe cómo satisfacer a su esposa.

— Te mataré —la amenazó. Jamás permitiría que una mujerzuela lo expusiera de esa manera al escarnio público.

— No, no lo harás mientras me necesites —sonrió satisfecha y altiva— y por lo que sé. La batalla con los orcos podría durar años, yo no necesitaré más de un par de semanas para llevarte a la ruina.

— Sólo son amenazas de una niña herida. Si lo haces quedarás delante de todo como la zorra que eres —la desafió.

— ¿Es que no te acabas de enterar con quien te has casado? El Mepherden el legal el adulterio femenino si el hombre no sabe satisfacer a su esposa. Además las prostitutas gozan de gran estima en mi ciudad, ellas prestan un gran servicio público y es una de las profesiones mejor pagadas. Ya te lo he dicho veneramos la sexualidad.

Thranduil perdió los estribos, nadie le hablaba de esa manera y mucho menos lo amenazaba. La sujetó del cuello hasta juntar ambas caras.

— No te atrevas a jugar conmigo Cybele, soy un enemigo muy peligroso.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada fiera y no se amedrento.

— Quizás lo seas pero tienes que saber que en esta guerra ya yo no tengo nada que perder —Thranduil le quitó la mano del cuello y retrocedió un paso—. No hay nada más peligroso que un enemigo sin nada que perder. —y así la conversación terminó.

Cybele caminó hasta el vestier sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna pero jamás se quejó. En aquel cuarto lleno de ropa había una puerta secreta que la llevarían hasta los aposentos de la reina. Para su suerte los reyes de Mirkwood no dormían juntos, sólo cuando el rey deseaba la compañía de la reina. El día anterior cuando le enseñaron el pasadizo, renegó de aquello y pretendió cambiarlo cuando ella fuese la reina, pues su lugar era junto a su esposo. En ese momento agradeció infinitamente que las cosas fuesen como eran.

Thranduil se sentó en la cama y se sintió miserable. No quería hacerle el amor a Cybele y así manchar el recuerdo de su esposa, pero con lo que había hecho no sólo lo había manchado, había defecado sobre él. Merecía la venganza de ella, merecía eso y mucho más pero su orgullo era fuerte y jamás permitiría que Cybele lo dejase en ridículo delante de nadie. No quería un hijo medio elfo, mucho menos lo aceptaría si ni siquiera era suyo.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Muy buenas tardes mis elfas, humanas, enanas y hobbits.**_

_** Lamento el gran retraso, hace 6 semanas que no subía capítulo y prometo no volver a tardar tanto. La musa anda dividida en muchas historias, además de proyectos propios por eso tanta demora.**_

_** Muchísimas gracias a todas estas hermosuras que me han dejado sus opiniones en rw y otras que sólo me han escrito para pedir capítulo nuevo jajajaja espero que también me dejen su opi :p**_

_** Gracias a: Abiegons, Ana Von, Andrea, Angélica, Angie, Ania, Barbarita, Carmen, Caromiqote, Cassiopedia, Claudys, Dayanna, Endoriel, Ginebra, Gloria, Graciela, Jammie, Jeannie, Juls, Laura, Lucía, Nekox, Nemesis, Netsua, Nilda, Rake, Rossy, Steff, Valentina y Yeraldine.**_

_** Las invito a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" allí siempre mantengo a mis lectoras al día de mis Fics y actividades.**_

_** Besos**_

_** Stef.-**_

**Obligación y Seducción**

**Capítulo 5**

Cybele tomó un baño muy largo y las lágrimas se le mezclaban con el agua de la enorme bañera. Recapitulaba todo lo sucedido, todo lo que había dicho y sabía que lo había ofendido fuertemente, muchos hombres de Mepherden hubiese reaccionado igual ante semejantes insultos procurados por sus labios. Eso no lo justificaba, nada alivianaba el acto de violencia que había vivido y lloraría, lloraría amargamente toda la noche pero al llegar el sol ni una sola lágrima más derramaría.

La amenaza que le había proclamado a Thranduil no eran más que palabras heridas y sin embargo las llevaría a terminó. Blofear no era lo suyo aunque no se sintiera capaz o a gusto, se acostaría con cada elfo y hombre que se propusiera, lo haría pagar su ofensa.

El Rey Elfo por su parte se levantó de la cama y llevó la sabana ensangrentada hasta la puerta, ya había pasado todo el tiempo propicio. Puso la lencería en el lugar indicado para ello y en segundos escuchó la algarabía y los vitoreos de los humanos, aquello lo hizo más miserable si es que eso era posible, la manera en que había obtenido la virtud de esa joven era deplorable, vergonzosa y de cobardes, justo así se sentía y no merecía tenerse compasión así mismo.

Sabía que lo había hecho por salvar a su pueblo, porque necesitaba ese ejército y Cybele no lo privaría de la ayuda de Mepherden pero eso no lo excusaba en lo absoluto, ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él y él la rechazo para luego tomarla de la manera más vil de todas. El rey bajó la mirada, jamás pensó que podría sentir tanta vergüenza en su vida, y esa vergüenza era del mismo tamaño de su orgullo, primero moriría antes de verse timado y humillado públicamente por aquella jovencita.

La mañana llegó con todo su esplendor. Cybele se maquillo mucho más de lo habitual para ocultar sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, con un poco de suerte y buena actuación su gente pensaría que el estado algo demacrado era por no dormir y por una noche llena de pasión.

Apenas llegó al comedor vio a su padre hablando con Thranduil, respiró profundo «Siempre me gustó el teatro así que es hora de convertirme en una diva de la comedia» se dijo así misma y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Se acercó a los hombres y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirla. Con un beso y un abrazo dio los buenos días a su padre y con un beso en los labios le dio los buenos días a su esposo.

Thranduil quedo de piedra ante un acto tan cariñoso y espontaneo. Sintió temor en su corazón, si Cybele podía ser tan fuerte como para actuar de manera normal luego de lo ocurrido, sería la mujer más calculadora y fría ante la venganza. Aquella jovencita de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados podía tener un rostro dulce, un cuerpo seductor y el porte de una reina pero en el fondo podía ser tan bruja y malévola como la más oscura de las mujeres y eso le fascino a Thranduil. Ser bueno era fácil, ser educado, cauteloso era muy sencillo había sido criada para eso, pero ser arpía, fría, calculadora y malévola eso no era tan sencillo, eso nadie te lo enseñaba, y eran cualidades o defectos —dependía de que punto de vista se viese— que iban de la mano con la inteligencia y esa si era una virtud que pocos tenían.

Desayunaron con una tranquilidad y cordialidad. Cybele le había tomado la mano en alguna ocasión y le había dedicado sonrisas durante la comida, su padre y hermana no sospecharían absolutamente nada y Thranduil aún no desentrañaba los planes de esa muchacha pues toda esa actuación le convenía más a él que a ella. Lo que el rey elfo por los momentos era incapaz de internalizar era el amor de Cybele hacía su familia, jamás los haría sufrir, siempre le escondería a los suyos tan horrenda verdad, nunca les diría que ahora mismo vivía en el infierno junto a un elfo que todos sentían honorable y respetable pero ella sabía que ese caballero era capaz de convertirse en una bestia por las noches y el dolor de su entrepierna se lo recordaba a cada instante.

Durante el día Cybele buscó a Badr y Bahir, eran hombres de unos 33 años, feroces guerreros del ejercito de Mepherden, ambos tenían 15 años cuando ella nació. Según las costumbres mepherdianas cada princesa debía tener su guarda personal pero al ser los mepherdianos tan sexuales y venerantes del sexo este guarda tenía que ser eunuco y así asegurar por siempre la virtud de la princesa. Badt y Bahir se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser los custodios de Cybele y por ende habían viajado con ella a Mirkwood.

Ella los quería como si fuesen esos hermanos mayores que jamás tuvo. Cuando tenía 16 se enteró del sacrificio de ambos por ella y lloro casi un mes sin consuelo, ellos había renunciado al mayor placer posible que no sólo era el sexo si no también tener familia. Le juro a ambos que ella les daría esa familia, que sus hijos los querrían como si fuesen sus tíos o padrinos y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Estaba atrapada dentro de un matrimonio falso y con una vida marital aún más falsa.

No les dijo la verdad, sólo les comunico a ambos que debían hacer guardia dentro de su propia recamara. Jamás Thranduil se le volvería a acercar, jamás se volvería a acostar con él y su guardia personal se aseguraría de ello.

El día pasó y Cybele huyó de estar a solas Ildri, le había prometido a su hermana contarle todo respecto a su noche de bodas y aunque era fuerte de carácter dudaba mucho mantener la máscara y llenar de mentiras a su hermanita.

Pasaron dos días más en que sólo había compartido los desayunos con Thranduil, se mantuvo todo el tiempo pegada a su familia, disfrutando de ellos lo máximo que podía.

Al tercer amanecer el rey y la princesa menor de Mepherden se marcharon dejando buena parte de su ejército en la ciudad de los elfos. Cybele insistió que no era necesario molestar a su madre con un viaje tan largo y presto, no quería a la Reina de Mepherden en aquel lugar, su madre sabría que algo iba muy mal con tan sólo mirarla, no se sentía capaz de engañarla, no podría, ella tenía ese poder de observarla y saberlo todo.

Thranduil ese mismo día salió con un batallón de soldados elfos y humanos, comenzaría su limpieza del bosque negro. Cybele lo vio, su deber era estar allí y despedir a su esposo. El rey se le acercó y le besó la mano, ella lo abrazó y al oído le susurró con mucho veneno.

— Espero que algún orco te rebane el cuello —Thranduil la sujetó de la cintura y aspiró aquel dulce perfume que salía de sus poros, olía muy bien. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, algo muy atrevido y erótico para el Rey hacerlo en público, estratégicamente cubrió semejante osadía con la cascada de cabello dorado que poseía.

— Lamento decepcionarte princesa, volveré con la victoria —su voz fue baja y sensual, el aliento cálido golpeó de lleno la oreja y Cybele se erizó un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba.

— Te recuerdo que soy la Reina de Mirkwood esposo mío —sabía que él odiaría esa acotación.

Thranduil se separó de su mujer e hizo una reverencia.

— Reina —le besó la mano como correspondía y montó sobre su gran alce.

Cybele aprovecharía la ausencia del Rey para hacer su jugada, era una mujer perceptiva y sabía a la perfección cuando un hombre sentía fascinación por ella, había un joven capitán de la guarda del rey que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde aquella noche que danzó por órdenes de su padre.

El elfo era pelirrojo como el fuego, con el cabello lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, unos ojos azul claro y rasgados que seguramente tendría a más chica de Mepherden babeando ante él. Cybele se cuestionó algo que ya el rey había pensado ¿Cómo evitarían tener toda una legión de niños mestizos? El ejército de su país había marchado con mujeres, unas pocas eran guerreras, otras eran esposas o prometidas de los soldados pero muchas más pertenecían al burdel más grande de la ciudad.

Las meretrices seguro que ya comenzaban hacer de las suyas, los elfos eran hermosos, aguerrido y sobre todo en su mayoría se veían un tanto inocentes, ese punto de ingenuidad sería el detonante para las mujeres más osadas que se divertirían seduciendo a esos hombres de orejas puntiagudas.

Ella misma se podría contar entre una de esa mujeres. Con seguridad caminó alrededor de la cueva que suponía su palacio y vio al elfo que buscaba en una de las almenas talladas en la piedra. Forzó su mente hasta recordar su nombre "Gilas" así se llama la preciosidad de elfo.

Cybele se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza y él respetuoso le contestó de la misma manera. Sabía que no podía ser tan directa o atrevida, quería que fuese él quien se le acercara, que él creyese ser el seductor traicionero con ella, cuando sería al revés.

La reina mando a ensillar su cabello y pasó una vez más frente al joven para luego dirigirse al bosque negro que aún continuaba siendo de lo más peligroso. Gilas alarmado por la imprudencia de su monarca corrió hasta su propio caballo y la siguió para resguardarla.

— Mi Señora —llamó la atención de ella—. Mi Señora Cybele, no debe salir a pasear sola, el bosque no es seguro.

— Pensé que los alrededores estaban asegurados —contestó un poco altiva como era natural.

— Lo están, pero igual debería pasear con una guardia —el elfo pensó que darían vuelta para preparar por lo menos a tres soldados como seguridad.

— Ya estás tú acá. Tú serás mi guardia —le sonrió siendo más simpática.

— Mi señora, deberíamos ser más…

— ¿Acaso no te consideras capaz de cuidar de tu Reina? —era una pregunta mordaz. Para los varones el instinto protector hacia las féminas era natural y cuestionarlo era una provocación mordaz.

— Completamente capaz, mi Reina —respondió con una seguridad y confianza, que Cybele juro ver que el guerrero saco más cuerpo y altura de repente. La voz se le hizo más grave y el porte de guardia inseguro paso a ser un capitán adulto y valiente, no un muchacho si no un hombre.

— Me alegra saberlo Gilas.

— ¡Conoce mi nombre¡ —no se lo podía creer.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan radiante, tenía una vitalidad en sus ojos que no poseían las elfas, supuso que era por el hecho de ser mortal. Todos los humanos eran más apasionados, al pelear, al amar, al odiar, gozaban de una intensidad que los elfos poco comprendían pero lo que sabía a plenitud Gilas era que esa fogosidad de su Reina la hacía increíblemente sensual y provocativa.

Sin querer se le había quedado mirando los carnosos labios.

— Sé tu nombre, trato de aprenderme el de todos —dijo quitándole importancia—. Está muy bien que prestes a tención cuando hablo pero si me sigues mirando así los labios me van a sangrar.

— Mi señora —bajó la mirada y un rubor del color de sus cabellos cubrió sus mejillas.

— Ver a un hombre sonrojado es adorable —comentó coqueta y con una confianza en sí misma renovada.

El plan estaba en marcha, a lo sumo en dos días tendría al elfo dispuesto a matar por ella. Cybele no pretendía que llegará a tanto, con que la amará y le diera un hijo se conformaba. El paseo continuó por casi tres horas donde ella lo hizo reír hasta las lágrimas, lo enloqueció con su sensualidad y coquetería, le mostró su inteligencia y la monarca sintió que Gilas le dio la oportunidad que Thranduil le negó, la oportunidad de conocerse, de ser ella misma y de gustarse mutuamente gracias a eso. Le gusto Gilas, no porque fuese su venganza sino que en verdad él le gusto, fue fácil hablarle y dejarse ver, no tuvo necesidad de mantener una pose o un personaje de mujer fatal, eso elfo era especial. Y sintió mucho gozo al conocerlo.

— Me gusta salir a diario, este palacio está dentro de una cueva y los humanos necesitamos del sol. Quiero que seas mi guardia.

— Como ordené mi señora —comentó complacido y tomándola de la cintura la ayudo a bajar de su caballo.

Thranduil por su parte había llegado al corazón del bosque y sin demora desató la guerra en contra de esas asquerosas criaturas que osaban vivir en sus dominios. Lo sorprendió ganar con facilidad, los mepherdianos eran feroces y se sintió satisfecho al verlo, había sido canalla con Cybele y se arrepentiría siempre de eso pero obtener ese ejército era lo más acertado de la unión.

El tiempo pasó inexorable y la Reina tenía a Gilas justo dónde lo quería. Sin decir nada unos quince minutos antes de la hora habitual de su paseo se escapó al bosque envuelta en lágrimas que no eran del todo falsas. Cuando el elfo llegó a la hora usual le informaron que la Reina ya se había marchado y que no iba bien pues uno de los mozos la había visto llorar.

Ágil montó su corcel negro y salió detrás de su Reina, ella siempre prefería estar un largo rato junto a una de las cascadas de agua pura que poseía el bosque así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al lugar.

— Mi señora —dijo algo alterado al verla recostada de un árbol con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Bajó del animal y caminó raudo a ella— ¿Sucede algo mi lady?

— No deberías estar acá —le dio la espalda.

— Sabe que no debe salir sola, mi Reina.

— Eso no tiene importancia, creo que eres el único al que le importa mi seg

uridad.

— No diga eso mi lady. El rey Thranduil debe estar contado las horas para volver a su lado —Cybele soltó una risa irónica y se giró a verlo.

— Al rey no le interesa si me lleva un perro en la boca, sólo accedió a casarse conmigo porque mi padre le prometió un ejército. ¿Acaso sabes que haya dejado a alguien particularmente a cargo de mí? —eso era cierto, el rey no le había pedido ni siquiera a Orether que se ocupara de la reina—. Me atienden las doncellas que traje conmigo de Mepherden, creo que para las elfas no soy digna de su servicio.

— No hable así, mi lady —por impulso le acarició el rostro y con el pulgar le limpió las lágrimas—. Yo soy elfo y créame que le sirvo con mi mejor voluntad.

Ella sonrió, él retiró la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi reina.

— No te disculpes Gilas, ese ha sido el toque más amable que he recibido desde que estoy en Mirkwood —semejante declaración venía con una doble interpretación que el elfo capto en el acto.

— Mi señora, estoy seguro que mi rey…

— Tú rey no me quiere Gilas. De hecho me repudia —nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos dorados y volvió a darle la espalda llorando con verdadero sentimiento. Ciertamente lo estaba manipulando pero lo hacía con la verdad—, no me ama y nunca lo hará. Doy gracias de que no esté en palacio y espero que su campaña sea muy larga.

— Mi señora, he estudiado a los mortales y sus costumbres desde que era un niño, a lo mejor a usted le parece que el Rey es frío pero no lo es, es que los elfos…

— Gilas —lo interrumpió—. Sé cómo son los elfos y estoy segura que tú jamás serían tan ruin y rustico con tu esposa aunque fuese un matrimonio por convenio. No quiero que Thranduil regrese porque no quiero que me vuelva a tocar… nunca más.

Se abrazó al hombre y el la cubrió por completo, no era tan grande como el rey pero era más alto que ella.

— Todo estará bien, ya verá que las cosas se arreglarán…

No osaba a pensar por qué ella no quería que su esposo la volviera a tocar. Desde que se rumoró con la boda de ambos, se dedicó a leer todo lo que había en la biblioteca sobre Mepherden, sabía sus costumbres y su veneración al matrimonio, al sexo y a la familia, que Cybele dijera eso era muy grave.

Cybele a pesar que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabía que esa era su jugada final. Con presteza sus labios rozaran el cuello del elfo mientras mantenía su llanto ya más controlado. Gilas subió su mano como si esta fuese un ente independiente de su cuerpo y la tomó del cuello y la mejilla con cuidado, la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, igual la mantenía pegada a su pecho, con el pulgar le delineó los labios, quería besarla, no podía negarlo pero ella era la esposa de su señor, no podía, no lo haría, la traición no estaba en sus venas.

La ex princesa se dio cuenta de su deseo pero también de la batalla interna que luchaba Gilas al tenerla apretada a su cuerpo. Posó su mano sobre la de él y le clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules.

— Enséñame como es un beso cuando se da con verdadero deseo —susurró con suavidad—. Por favor, Gilas.

La propuesta quebró todas las reservas del elfo, no podía ser tan fuerte y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Suavemente le succionó la boca y con cuidado su lengua buscó la de ella, era un beso dulce y suave que la llenó de una tierna calidez. Gilas la apretó más contra su cuerpo y el beso se hizo más fuerte y necesitado, él estaba enamorado de ella y ella lo sabía.

En medio de aquel oscuro bosque y junto a una cascada la venganza de Cybele comenzaba.

La joven disfrutaba de la boca de él, le metió ambas manos entre los lacios cabellos y él le recorrió la espalda hasta las caderas. Lo que comenzó con dulzura poco a poco perdía el control y trasmutaba en pasión. Los labios masculinos llegaron al grácil cuello y lo lamieron ganando jadeos de la boca de ella «Así que esto es lo que se siente» pensó Cybele sonriendo.

El elfo se sorprendió por su propio ardor, jamás había sido tan pasional pero ella le despertaba una furia interna que era sólo reservada para la batalla. La mano que continuaba con vida propia se fue hasta apretar uno de los generosos pechos de Cybele y eso la sorprendió.

— Te deseo —le susurró—. Te he deseado desde el instante que te vi—le volvió apresar los labios, entre besos necesitados.

— Enséñame Gilas… enséñame que se siente ser amada de verdad, ser deseada.

Él le bajo el vestido hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus caderas y sin vergüenza miró los hermosos pechos de su reina.

— Eres perfecta Cybele —casi se corrió al decir su nombre. Soñaba con su nombre y lo decía para él mismo en varias ocasiones pero era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarla—. Cybele —repitió con la voz ronca de deseo.

Se le acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, le deshizo el moño que llevaba y observo aquella espesa melena que caía como una cortina sobre su espalda.

— Eres preciosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi larga vida —ella sonrió. Él le decía las palabras que ella había anhelado en otros labios.

La volvió a besar siendo dulce, aunque la reina se sintió nerviosa. Estaba tan segura que eso era lo que quería y ahora que lo tenía no se sentía del todo bien. Gilas era tan amable, gentil, tierno a cada beso o toque.

Percibió como su vestido era halado por sus caderas, pronto estaría desnuda ante él y no lo deseó. Tenía los sentimientos revueltos y la imagen de Thranduil forzándola se repitió en su mente pero en vez de alentarla a consumar su revancha, la hacía sentir repulsión de que otras manos la tocaran.

Estaba a punto de empujarlo y rechazarlo cuando unas trompetas se oyeron lejanas anunciando la llegada del Rey al palacio. Cybele en el acto se cubrió nuevamente y él se apartó, si los descubrían ambos estarían muertos, no le importaba lo que pasara con él, él ahora era un traidor pero su dulce Reina no tenía culpa de nada, él la buscó, le habló, la provocó hasta hacerla caer en la tentación o eso era lo que Gilas creía.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

_**FELIZ MIERCOLES, MIS AMORES.**_

_**Ahora sí, sin mucho preámbulo les dejo este nuevo capítulo. UHY! Espero no perder a mis adoradas lectoras porque… adoro que Thranduil sea muy pero muy malo…**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: Rossy Garay, Betxi, Nekyia1, Graciela Santos, Yeraldin, Laura, Carmen, Ginebra, Steff, Juls T-g, Ana Von, Mixhiddleston, Nemesis, Lucia, Dayanna, Diana, Endoriel, Rake, Andrea, Jeannie, yo, Angie, Claudys, Barbarita, Jammie, Anna, Netsual Mel, Sak, Viajera, Ivet.**_

_**Gracias a mi pana bella Rosa Amalia que se lo leyó de una sentada.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**P.D. Hay por los menos 3 personas a quienes no les he podido agradecer porque no me han dejado sus nombres. Por favor recuerden dejar su nombre las personas que no poseen cuenta en FanFiction**_

_**Obligación y Seducción**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Los infieles se quedaron mirando tras el repentino anuncio de la llegada del Rey. Cybele sintió vergüenza en el acto, estaba casada y a pesar que la relación no fue consensual, Thranduil la había satisfecho como mujer pero igual no existía perdón en su corazón, mucho menos si él no se lo había pedido, no se mostraba arrepentido de lo que hizo. Respiró profundo y habló:

— Debo volver a palacio —miró al suelo y él deseó hablar, ella no se lo permitió—. No digas nada Gilas, esto… yo —no sabía qué decir.

— Mi señora —le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Yo la amo.

— Gilas… no debemos —no estaba segura de lo que sentía y la confesión de él la confundió un poco más ¿Aquello aún era una simple venganza?

Las cosas habían llegado más lejos de lo que esperaba y las cornetas que anunciaban a Thranduil la trastocaron. Sin decir más se montó en su caballo, no espero la ayuda por parte de él y arrancó de regreso al palacio. Gilas hizo lo mismo pues ella no debía estar sola en el bosque.

Para sorpresa del Rey apenas descendía de su alce, Cybele salió de entre los espesos arbustos del bosque y detuvo su corcel a pocos centímetros de él, al parecer deseó arrollarlo.

— ¡Esposo mío! Veo que ha vuelto pronto y con bien —bajó del pura sangre también sin ayuda.

Gilas llegó en su caballo y de inmediato bajó y saludó respetuoso a su señor. Ver a Thranduil lo hizo sentir miserable, había manchado su honor al tocar a la reina pero la amaba, la deseaba con locura, era un sentimiento contra el que no podía luchar.

— Así es, Reina mía. Hemos ganado una batalla pero no la guerra —se mostró altivo e indiferente como de costumbre, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su casa.

Cybele lo odiaba, verlo avivo la llama de su ira y se cuestionó fuertemente el entrar una noche a la habitación del rey y matarlo mientras dormía. Respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse. Gilas se había dado cuenta del semblante de la Reina, tenía el rostro ruborizado pero no era por candidez sino de rabia, dolor, le hubiese gustado abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Tristemente él no tenía ese poder.

El resto del día Thranduil estuvo ocupado en sus asuntos gubernamentales, reuniones de estrategias, informes sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia. El problema es que no lograba concentrarse en nada, Cybele ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, la altanería que la caracterizaba parecía un afrodisiaco que la hacía cada día más bella.

Durante la batalla tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Se reprocha recordar la sensación de esa piel dorada bajo sus manos, lo suaves que eran sus pezones, lo dulce de su sexo y el nirvana que había alcanzado con su cuerpo. La deseaba, quería más de ella y lo peor es que no se sentía avergonzado sobre eso, si tan solo hubiese pensado así la noche de bodas. Medito un poco más sobre el asunto, nada había cambiado, por mucho que ella lo sedujera no caería en esa tentación, él era hombre de una sola mujer y su mujer había muerto hacía milenios.

— Mi señor… señor —llamó Orether por cuarta vez.

Orether se quedó de piedra, conocía a Thranduil desde que él era muy joven. Nunca jamás lo había visto distraído antes, las pocas veces en su larga y extensa vida que lo había visto desconcentrado era cuando su hija estaba prometida con él, varias veces el aquel entonces Príncipe Thranduil se perdía en ensoñaciones con quien sería su esposa pero ahora ella ya no existía, en su lugar estaba una jovencita humana que a simple vista se le captaba voluntariosa y muy hermosa.

— Continuaremos con esta reunión mañana, ahora me retiro —contestó el Rey sin prestar atención a los presentes.

Caminó en silencio hasta sus aposentos y una sigilosa Lotho anduvo tras de él sin llamar la atención de nadie. Una vez dentro de la habitación recibió un nuevo reporte pues si bien no había dejado instrucciones para el cuidado de la Reina si la había dejado vigilada.

Lotho le contó la verdad. Desde que el Rey se había ido un par de hombres jóvenes y vigorosos dormían dentro de la habitación de la Reina quien en varias oportunidades cenó con ambos en sus aposentos, muchas botellas de vino eran pedidas esas noches y se escuchaban risas escandalosas entre los comensales.

Thranduil montó en cólera, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa maldita había llevado acabo su amenaza.

— ¿Quién más sabe de esto? —preguntó severo.

— Los dos guardias de la puerta, han sido los mismos toda la semana y los obligue a guardar silencio.

— ¿Dónde está la Reina? —inquirió con tanta ira que le temblaba la mandíbula.

— Acaba de volver a su habitación.

Con un ademán de la mano le indicó a la elfa que retirara y ésta lo hizo sin chistar. Se levantó y fue hasta su vestier, esa muchachita lo conocería y le dejaría muy en claro que con él no se jugaba. Más iracundo se sintió al darse cuenta que aquel pasadizo secreto que comunicaba sus habitaciones estaba atrancado, quiso arrancar la madera de la puerta con sus propias manos pero se contuvo. Con la paciencia al límite retrocedió sus pasos y se dirigió hasta la habitación de ella a la cual entró sin tocar.

Cybele se estaba recogiendo el cabello para tomar un merecido baño luego de la cabalgata. Recordaba los besos dulces de Gilas… sus manos; no podía negar que la emocionaron pero su corazón no se llenó de la alegría que esperaba, el pulso no se le aceleró lo suficiente. Abstraída en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien entro en su habitación sin tocar, al girarse lo miró, y el pulso sí que se le acelero.

— Deberías aprender a tocar —dijo molesta y a la vez mostrando una indiferencia que no sentía.

Se vistió con la máscara de frialdad.

— ¿Qué has hecho estos días? —preguntó igual de frio aunque por dentro era un volcán a punto de estallar.

Ella lo vio sentarse en una de sus flamantes sillas elficas de madera.

— Nada en especial —le dio la espalda—. Si lo que quieres saber es, si te he extrañado. Lamento decepcionarte pero ni cuenta me he dado de que no estabas.

Cybele sin pudor algunos se sacó el vestido que llevaba puesto, tan sólo se quedó con una lienzo blanco que hacía las veces de ropa íntima. Se volteó hacia Thranduil y le dejo ver el esplendor de su cuerpo. El rey apretó los labios al verla, los senos generosos y erguidos saludaban con soberbia.

— De eso me he enterado —aparentó que verla de esa forma no lo afectaba.

— No sé qué quieres Thranduil pero yo voy a tomar un baño —se fue hasta el cuarto de lavado donde una bañera grande y humeante la esperaba.

Él la siguió.

— A mí también me apetece un baño relajante, ya que tienes el agua lista…

— Badr, Bahir —llamó a sus guardias que salieron de la nada y se plantaron frente al Rey—. Creo que deje claro que jamás me volverás a tocar.

El elfo estalló en cólera.

— TE MUESTRAS DESNUDA DELANTE DE ESTOS HOMBRES ¿ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA? —gritó desquiciado.

— Un cuerpo como éste se debe mostrar a un solo hombre— deslizó su mano desde el busto hasta la cadera—. No seas egoísta esposo mío.

Tanto Badr, como Bahir apretaron una sonrisa que de no haber sido contrita les hubiese llegado hasta los ojos.

— Te acuestas con estos hombres —habló asqueado—. Eres una cualquiera.

A una velocidad inhumana el rey desenvaino su espada y les corto el cuello a ambos humanos.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Cybele— NOOOOOO… NO.

Thranduil la tomó del cabello y la arrastró para obligarla a sentarse sobre el suelo, sin piedad alguna tomó a Bahir que aún se apretaba el cuello, le retiró la mano de la herida y baño a Cybele con la sangre de su hermano. Repitió el mismo acto con el cuerpo ya sin vida de Badr y la sangre cayó hasta dentro de la boca femenina.

— Te lo advertí Cybele —su voz era de desprecio—. Te bañaré con la sangre de cada humano o elfo que ose a tan sólo mirarte, eres mía lo quieras o no. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Thranduil retrocedió dos pasos. Las lágrimas de la reina dejaban un rastro blanquesino en su cara empapada en sangre. Abrazó a sus hermanos de crianza.

— Te maldigo Rey Thranduil, te maldigo —la voz le salía ronca y desgarrada—. Los mataste… mataste a mis hermanos… eran mis hermanos —se ahogaba en llanto y gritó hasta perder la voz—. Los mataste… los mataste —repetía sin cesar balanceándose con sus guardas abrazados.

— Cúbrete —le lanzó una bata que de inmediato se tiñó de rojo.

Cybele no tocó la tela, se levantó pero volvió de culo al piso al resbalarse con tanta sangre.

— Te odio… TE ODIO… TE ODIO— volvió a gritar tan alto que se quedaba sin voz al final de la palabra.

— Cúbrete —le ordenó tomando la bata y lanzándosela a la cara.

Una vez más la tela chocó contra el piso. Sin paciencia la obligo a ponérsela y ella peleó como una gata hasta arañarle la cara. Su desnudez se cubrió.

— Eran mis hermanos… MIS HERMANOS… MALDITO ARROGANTE… TE DESEO LO PEOR —se volvió a arrodillar entre los cuerpos sin vida de sus guardas. Lloraba sin consuelo.

Thandruil llamó a los soldados de la puerta y los hizo entrar.

— Llévense esta escoria de acá y quémenlos —ordenó despectivo.

Los soldados se acercaron pero la Reina no soltaba los cadáveres y los elfos no se atrevían a tocarla.

— Quítenla de allí y retiren los cuerpos —volvió a ordenar severo el Rey mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos.

Cybele tomó la espada de Bahir y se levantó amenazando a los soldados.

— No se atrevan a tocarlos, asquerosos elfos —movió la espada apuntando a cada uno de los guardias.

Nuevamente con ademán Thranduil les ordenó que se retiraran y ellos obedecieron.

— Te voy a matar aunque sea lo último que haga.

Cybele blandió la espada e hizo que el rey diera un salto hacia atrás. Ella y su hermana sabían cómo manejar un arma aunque muy lejos estaba de poder herir a un elfo con su destreza.

Uno, dos al tercer movimiento Thranduil sujetó el mango de la espada y se la quitó lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. La Reina no podía más con su sufrimiento, él siempre ganaba, siempre le quitaba lo que ella más quería y sería así hasta el fin de su vida.

Derrotada y sin esperanza cayó de rodillas ante él y se abrazó a sus piernas haciendo puños con los ropajes de su esposo.

— Te juro por Eru y cada uno de los Valar que me vengaré de ti. Te arruinaré y me bañaré con tu sangre —lloraba tanto que casi no se le entendía lo que decía—. Te odio… te odiaré siempre… los mataste ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?

Orether entró en la habitación ya que uno de los guardias decidió por autonomía propia irlo a llamar.

— ¿¡Qué ha sucedido aquí!? —preguntó el elfo mayor.

El cuadro de los hombres degollados en el suelo, la sangre por todos lados, la Reina pintada de rojo desde el cabello hasta los pies y arrodillada ante un Thranduil que parecía una estatua congelada.

— ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —arrancó a Cybele de las faldas del Rey.

— Los mato… mato…a … a mis her… hermanos —hipaba sin cesar—. Los mato… los mato…

— Tranquila niña… tranquila —pidió Orether—. Mírame pequeña, mírame a los ojos —ella obedeció y el elfo susurró unas palabras en sindarin que ella no entendió—. Duerme pequeña, descansa un poco.

Cybele cedió ante un sueño profundo y el elfo la puso sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

— Es una lección que la Reina necesitaba aprender —contestó sin expresión.

— Llamen a Faris, ahora mismo —ordenó Orether a los soldaos y obedecieron en el acto.

Thranduil le contó lo que Lotho le informó, pero no le dijo lo que pensaba, el verdadero crimen por el que había matado a esos bastardos. Nadie se enteraría que la Reina era una zorra que se los estaba tirando de a dos.

— Alguien debía enseñarle decoro.

— ¿A esto llamas decoro? —señaló la escena con la mano—. Nunca antes te había visto ser cruel. Me avergüenzas.

Faris era el Capitán del ejército de Mephender. Era un asunto de humanos y ellos debían manejarlo. El capitán flanqueó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los hombres muertos.

— Me han faltado el respeto y eso le pasa a los que osan desafiarme —habló Thranduil dándole a entender que era la máxima explicación que obtendría.

— ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? —preguntó Orether.

— Los eunucos de la princesa… Reina —rectificó—. Eran sus guardias, la cuidaron desde que ella nacio —negó a la cabeza y vio a su princesa durmiendo—. Cybele estará muy enfadada —susurró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Thranduil se acercó amenazante, ese don nadie acababa de tutear a su mujer.

— La Reina los quería como si fuesen sus hermanos mayores, estará muy triste cuando despierte.

El rey se agachó un poco hasta hablarle al oído, por lo visto nadie era tan algo como él.

— Primera y última vez que te escucho tutear a mi mujer, o el próximo cadáver será el tuyo.

Faris se limitó a asentir.

El rey se retiró. La palabra _eunuco_ lo dejo de una pieza, estaba seguro que ella lo había traicionado con esos hombres ¿Por qué otra razón estarían ellos durmiendo en su habitación? Mientras caminaba a sus aposentos, repitió toda la escena en su mente y la respuesta le vino sola _"por protección"_ y no una protección cualquiera. No, era para que la protegieran de él.

Al entrar en su recamara mando a volar un par de adornos para así dejar salir un tanto de frustración. Se había equivocado una vez más con ella. Se pasó las manos por el lacio, largo y dorado cabello buscando una solución, ahora ella lo odiaría más, sabía que podía obligarla a lo que él quisiera pero no deseaba hacerle más daño.

Aquella maldita unión iba de mal en peor, necesitaba encontrar un equilibrio, un acuerdo. Vivir un matrimonio en guerra no era vida aunque para él Cybele significara un soplido en su larga y eterna existencia. La trampa de aquel pensamiento era el autoengaño pues tras la lógica se escondía el deseo, un deseo que día a día iba creciendo y comenzaba a quemarlo.

La reina despertó tras treinta minutos de un sueño profundo. Sintió su piel acartonada a causa de la sangre seca que la cubría. Su servidumbre había preferido dejarla dormir y no molestarla, todos conocían el cariño especial que sentía hacía sus guardas.

Con su alma quebrada pero aún indómita se internó en las aguas y se lavó jurando venganza tras cada restregada.

Ese mismo día ordenó un funeral honorifico para sus custodios y que los cuerpos fuesen repatriados a Mepherden no enterraría a ningún ser querido en ese lugar que tanto odiaba.

Thranduil se presentó en el servicio y se sentó junto a su reina vistiendo galas azul oscuras como era costumbre para los mepherdianos. Cybele se sintió enferma ante su presencia, verlo allí y vestido así, lejos de tomarlo como un acto de respeto del rey lo vio como una burla.

Tras el funeral Cybelle se encerró en su habitación sin dejarse ver por nadie. Durante tres días no comió, ni bebió nada, necesitaba vivir su dolor y pensar en la venganza más adecuada.

Gilas se había colado hasta el corredor y le había tocado la puerta de su habitación, una acción extremadamente atrevida pero perdonable ya que la amaba y por ese amor debía cortar toda relación con él, si Thranduil se enteraba lo mataría sin remordimiento y ella no quería más muertes en su conciencia.

Lo sucedido con Badr y Bahir en parte era su culpa, presionó demasiado a Thranduil que ya la había advertido aunque jamás y nunca pensó que el Rey fuese capaz de un acto tan soberbio y barbárico.

Aquella negación a comer y el encierro, más que elucubrar una malvada venganza la llevo a enfermarse. La reina cayó en cama con fiebres muy altas, se negaba rotunda a que los elfos la tratasen y se rodio de su gente que muy preocupados no lograban hacer que los episodios de fiebre bajasen.

Más días transcurrieron hasta que Thandruil decidió tomar cartas en el asusto. Siempre, en todo momento estuvo al tanto de la situación, dispuso darle tiempo a Cybele ciertamente lo necesitaba pero su terquedad estaba afectando su salud y no le permitiría morir estando bajo su cuidado.

Se fue hasta la habitación de su mujer y Faris custodiaba la puerta.

— La Reina no desea verlo, mi señor —le había tomado tiempo juntar el valor para decir esas palabras. El Rey era muy intimidante.

— Lo supongo pero igualmente entraré, así que apártate —respondió mirándolo desde su magnífica altura.

— No puedo, mi señor. Tengo ordenes de mi Reina —se plantó con más determinación aunque se sintiera ya con el cuello desgarrado por la espada del Rey.

— Entiendo Faris.

No dijo más y se marchó. No mataría aquel hombre por ser leal a su soberana aunque eso lo retara a él. Una vez en su propia habitación, arrancó las maderas del pasadizo secreto entre los cuartos y entró en los aposentos de su mujer dejando a un par de doncellas muy sorprendidas.

— Déjenos solos —ordenó y en el acto fue obedecido.

Cybelle sudaba y titiritaba bajo las sabanas, tenía la mirada brillante y las pupilas dilatadas. Lo miró sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

— No te quiero ver —los labios se le habían cuarteado por la fiebre.

Thranduil tomó un lienzo húmedo y le humedeció la boca aunque sabía que un buen beso sería mucho mejor que todos esos paños empapados en agua.

— Debes permitir que mi gente te atienda. Los elfos tenemos medicina más avanzada que la vuestra.

— No quiero que me toque ningún asqueroso elfo —se giró lentamente.

Cybele dio gracias mentalmente de estar relativamente lucida en ese momento pues la fiebre era tan alta que la hacía alucinar y divagar constantemente.

— Entiendo eso, pero solo yo soy el culpable de tu malestar. Ni mis médicos, ni la servidumbre del palacio deber objeto de tu odio, ellos no te han hecho nada.

El rey agitó el pequeño frasco que tenía en sus manos. Era una medicina efectiva que la sanaría en poco tiempo.

— Ningún elfo me quiere como su reina. Los escucho rememorar a su amada reina elfa, tú me odias, ellos me odian —lo miró y él pudo ver la tristeza en los hermosos ojos dorados—. Me iré de este reino, haré que mi padre cumpla con su palabra y te deje el ejército mepherdiano el tiempo que lo necesites, pero yo no seguiré siendo parte de este acuerdo, no arruinaré mi vida junto a un hombre que me desprecia y al que yo desprecio.

Semejante noticia debía llenarlo de alegría, era justo lo que deseaba, todo lo que había pedido y por el contrario sintió una puntada en el corazón al escucharlo.

— Tu padre deseará una compensación —respondió con su apariencia fría.

— Seguro que pedirá alguna remuneración monetaria pero dudo que eso sea un problema para ti —se volvió a colocar boca arriba, no se hallaba cómoda en ninguna posición.

— Permíteme curarte Cybele —le mostró el frasco con el líquido azul—. Es medicina elfica, te pondrás mejor en unas horas.

Ella no respondió, parecía haberse quedado dormida de improviso, en verdad tenía una fiebre muy alta.

— Cybele —volvió a llamarla con suavidad y la tomó del hombro.

Ella despertó y lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

— Thranduil vete —pidió.

— La medicina…

— No quiero nada tuyo —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— No quiero hacerte daño —le tomó la mano con dulzura—, pero debes tomarte esto.

El Rey vertió el líquido azul en su propia boca para luego levantarse un poco, colocó sus manos junto al rostro de ella para apoyarse, la miró y sin importar el sudor, las ojeras o lo despeinada que estaba, se veía hermosa, lentamente descendió hasta estar a 2 centímetros de sus labios. Cybele descubrió la intensión de su esposo y giró el rostro pero él con su enorme, delgada y blanca mano la hizo enderezar sin necesidad de ser brusco; lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios varoniles y definidos del rey sobre los suyos, con la ayuda de su experimentada lengua la obligó a abrir la boca y beber la medicina que le ofrecía.

Lo extraño vino después, pues el acto que pretendía ser desinteresado y en ayuda de la reina se transformó en algo que iba de la mano con el deseo. Ya Cybele se había tomado el remedio pero sus bocas continuaron unidas y la lengua del rey ya no la forzaba sino que acariciaba su propia lengua mientras recorría cada rincón de la cavidad con mucha sensualidad.

El beso era suave, sin apuros y con una delicadeza que excito a ambos al instante. Thranduil liberó la mejilla de la mortal y apartó las pesadas cobijas, dejando sólo la delgada tela de la dormilona entre ellos. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo hirviendo de la joven. Cybele por su parte lo abrazó, la cercanía del elfo le brindaba un alivio casi instantáneo y el cuerpo masculino y fresco era como un bálsamo al ardor de su piel.

Las manos cálidas y femeninas se metieron por debajo de la camisa, necesitaba sentir más su piel, sentir más alivio. Sus pensamientos estaban confusos aunque sabía que quien la besaba y la tocaba era su odiado esposo, aunque odio no era lo que sentía en ese momento…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola mis queridos lectores;**_

_** Las personas que tan amablemente se han incorporado a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" saben el porqué de tan larga ausencia y también saben que más temprano que tarde regresaría, así que extiendo la invitación a todos la invitación de unirse al grupo para que estén al tanto de las noticias.**_

___Reitero nuevamente que este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la obra de Tolkien. El Thranduil de esta historia lo único que tiene en relación con el de Tolkien es el nombre y que porta el físico de Lee Pace, pues viva por siempre el jefe de casting de Peter Jackson._

_ Las personas que esperan lineamientos tolkinianos acá no los encontrarán así que pueden ahorrarse la crítica mal sana y el infarto emocional por las cosas que en este fic hace Thranduil y los elfos en general._

_** Un millón de gracias a todos estos lectores hermosos y hermosas que me dejan tan magníficos rw y que me llenan de emoción y motivación para ser mejor.**_

_**Un besote a todos**_

_**Stef.-**_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 7

Thranduil profundizo el beso, se sentía excitado, habían algo en ella que le encendía una pasión que por siglos había estado extinta, pero el beso no fue respondido. Con delicadeza se separó de Cybele y la vio dormida, lejos de molestarlo lo hizo sonreír, pobre niña, estaba débil, algo deshidratada y él pensando en cosas que no venían al caso.

Se levantó sobre las palmas de sus manos para así retirarse y una mano cálida y femenina lo detuvo por la pretina de su pantalón.

— Quédate —pidió en un susurro, los ojos dorados no lograban mantenerse abiertos—. Hazme el amor —la mano rodó de la pretina hasta la entrepierna, acariciando la erección del rey.

— Cybele, no creo que…

La joven se humedeció los labios y lo interrumpió.

— Quédate —con ambas manos tomó su dormilona y la abrió dejando a la vista sus atributos—. Tócame —demandó pellizcándose los pezones.

El Rey trago saliva, no sabía qué pensar, acaso ¿aquello era una trampa? Cybele estaba delirando, eso era, eso tenía que ser pues que le pidiese tener intimidad cuando él sabía que ella lo odiaba, no podía ser real.

— No piensas con claridad.

La mepherdiana abrió los ojos de par en par y lo tomó de la chaqueta impidiendo que se retirara.

— ¿Me harás rogarte?... por favor —ronroneó como un gatito y se movió como una serpiente sobre la cama— Tócame aquí —agarró la mano del elfo y la llevo hasta su entrepierna—. Ámame…

Thranduil no estaba por la labor de hacerse de rogar o de poder pensar con cabeza fría a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino. Su mano como con vida propia la asió con firmeza y ella gimió, esa era la reacción que le daba carta blanca.

Ella le gustaba, le gusta mucho, esa piel dorada, las piernas torneadas, las caderas anchas y redondas para sujetarse con fuerza, el abdomen plano que gritaba por ser acariciado con la lengua, las montañas firmes y voluptuosas de sus pechos jóvenes decorados con pezones rosados que ahora mismo estaban duros y esperando por un chupetón.

A medida que la piel se iba mostrado el pulso del rey se iba disparando a más y más velocidad. Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionase de forma instintiva, casi animal pero así era como la joven lo ponía, con una erección de campeonato que amenazaba con reventar el pantalón.

Cybele le tomó una mano y se la colocó sobre el pecho.

— Tócame… te deseo.

El momento era tan irreal que Thranduil estaba bastante convencido de estar soñando y si eso era un sueño, pretendía disfrutarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Apretó con adoración una de esas doradas montañas para luego chuparle con deleite el pezón, quería saborearla por completo, palmo a palmo y lo haría sin dudarlo.

La mente de Cybele estaba completamente nublada, era como si el raciocinio la hubiese abandonado y sólo el deseo quedase en ella, un deseo casi enfermizo de ser poseída, amada. Abría los ojos por segundos y veía a Thranduil sobre ella, acariciándola, poseyéndola y no podía sentir desprecio, lo admiraba, era increíblemente hermoso, rubio, sexy, varonil, eso le gustaba de él.

El rey había removido todo la ropa que estorbaba y se afincaba dentro de ella con todo su poderío, así se lo exigía su amante con cada gemido que salía de su boca. Le apretó los senos mientras le lamía el cuello y hacía chillar la cama con las embestidas.

Cybele le clavó las uñas para desahogar un poco el estruendo que ese elfo le estaba haciendo sentir.

— Thranduil —jadeó hundiendo más sus uñas hasta sacarle un poco de sangre.

Ese gesto junto con su nombre, lejos de sentir dolor, lo volvió loco. Ella sabía cómo enloquecerlo de deseo o disgusto, esa jovencita tenía la llave que abría todas las puertas del amargado rey y al parecer Cybele estaba consciente de eso, o eso creía él.

Le tomó ambas manos y se las colocó sobre la cabeza, apretándola con algo de rudeza, si no estuviese tan febril, Thranduil ya la tendría boca abajo y dándole de nalgadas con gusto, ella lo encendía, lo incitaba, perdía por completo su control y desataba a una bestia que llevaba milenios dormida.

La reina estaba literalmente enterrada en la cama y gemía agradecida por eso, volvió abrir los ojos estando ambos en el abismo del orgasmo de la década, pero esta vez no era la melena platinada que la bañaba sino una roja intensa, no habían ojos azules mirándola, sino unos verdes como las esmeraldas. Cybele sonrió y grito abatida por el nirvana.

— Gilas.

El rey que también había alcanzado la cúspide perdió por completo el goce del momento al escuchar el nombre de otro hombre en semejante momento de intimidad. La miró compungido y asombrado, ella aún convulsionaba de placer, un placer que él le había dado.

— Thranduil —dijo volviéndolo a mirar y le sonrió. Liberó una de sus manos ya que él había aflojado por completo el agarre, y le acarició en rostro—. Fue sublime.

Se quedó dormida en el acto sin poder decir o hacer nada más. El elfo se tendió junto a su mujer y se quedó mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Hacia unos días atrás hubiese saltado de la cama y herido de muerte al capitán pero luego de lo sucedido con los guardias de Cybele se pensaba mejor el darle muerte a alguien, más si ese alguien era un elfo de su ejército. Era obvio que ella no estaba en sus cabales al hacer el amor y que pudo estar alucinando al decir el nombre de Gilas.

Yendo contra todos sus instintos Thranduil decidió no hacer nada al respecto, mejor esperaría a ver si se confirmaban semejantes sospechas. Se levantó y tomo varios lienzos húmedos para limpiarla a ella y a sí mismo.

Lo que desconocían ambos amantes en ese momento era que la medicina elfica que el rey le había dado, inofensiva para los elfos, en los humanos sobre estimulaba el hipotálamo y la testosterona en sangre, incrementando el deseo sexual a niveles casi peligrosos, de allí la irracionalidad que se apoderó de Cybele y sus alucinaciones mientras hacía el amor con el único que tenía el derecho de poseerla, su detestado esposo.

La mañana llegó y el sol bañó con su luz a elfos y humanos por igual. Cybele abrió los ojos y miró el astro rey junto con la fresca brisa de la mañana y el cantar de las aves. Al ser la reina su habitación gozaba de una pequeña ventana que le permitía ver el exterior y no vivir por completo en una cueva que no se sabía cuándo era de noche o de día. Se sentía muy bien, radiante y alegre, por instinto apretó la mano que la tenía sujeta de su cintura, el pecho que estaba aferrado a su espalda le proporcionaba un calor extremadamente agradable, el respirar acompasado de su acompañante dormido la invitaba a seguir en brazos del dios del sueño.

Pero, su conciencia asaltó a su mente y salió disparada de cama encontrándose desnuda y viendo el cuerpo de su esposo en igual condición sobre el lecho.

— ¡Oh, por dioses! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Podía sentir sobre su cuerpo las manos que la acariciaron, los labios hinchados por los besos al igual que su entrepierna inflamada y humedad por el amor. No podía recordar nada, trato con fuerzas pero fue inútil. Lo que si recordaba a la perfección era el odio, el deseo de venganza y la ira que sentía por el hombre que estaba en su cama.

— No te he hecho nada que no me hayas pedido de forma explícita —respondió Thranduil de mal humor, ella lo había despertado de golpe y lo miraba igual de retadora que siempre.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos ambarinos—. Lo has hecho otra vez, me has forzado otra vez —se llevó las manos a la boca, el desagrado que sentía fue tal que casi volvió el estómago.

El rey se levantó de la cama como un vendaval, la tomó de los hombros y la devolvió a la camastro de un empujón, se le echó encima y se enterró dentro de ella; Cybele gritó pero no un gritó de asombro, o rabia, o disgusto, había sido un gritó de placer y Thranduil comenzó a entrar y salir de ella como el pistón de una locomotora a toda velocidad.

La reina lo tomó con fuerza del cuello o saldría expedida de la cama, su mente hizo cortocircuito una vez más, lo sentía a la perfección, cada vena inflamada de su pene, cada pliego de piel, el infierno estaba desatado entre sus vientres, y el fuego de su falo la atravesaba y la partía en dos sin oposición alguna.

Thranduil la tomó del cabello y la hizo girar la cara, hasta que sus labios se pegaron de la oreja femenina.

— Yo no te he forzado a nada —le susurró con la respiración agitada y la maravillosa voz masculina y sensual que poseía, excitándola hasta los limites—. Así como jadeas, gimes y gritas ahora, lo hiciste anoche —la penetró con más fuerza, entrando en ella hasta lo último y obtuvo lo que quiso un, grito—. No te forzó ahora y no lo hice anoche… anoche me pediste que te tocara… que te amara —le lamió la mejilla y le pellizcó un pezón haciéndola gritar una vez más.

La medicina aún hacía efecto en su cuerpo, no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo, ni apartarlo, quería más de lo que estaba recibiendo, y aquel pellizco la llevó a los limites. Se estremeció y fue víctima de los espasmos que causaban el placer supremo. Thranduil no la dejaría, no le tendría piedad, no aminoró la velocidad y continuó poseyéndola con la misma pujanza.

Cybele quiso mirarlo, decirle algo, negar de alguna forma que aquello estaba pasando, pero no era tan ciega, ni tan tonta; aquello sí estaba pasando y lo estaba gozando como jamás supuso que podían disfrutar una mujer y un hombre en intimidad.

Las piernas se amarraron a la cintura de él y reforzó el agarre al grueso cuello del rey pues el frenetismo era tal que ya tenía hasta los hombros fuera de la cama.

— Niégalo. Niega que sientes placer, niega que esto te gusta, te encanta y que lo deseas tanto como yo —ahora sí permitió que lo mirara—. Niégalo Cybele y de inmediato me detendré —ella lo miró sin poder articular palabras, ni siquiera podía tener los ojos abiertos por más de un tres segundos, no podía acallar sus gemidos aunque se mordiese los labios—. NIÉGALO —le gritó.

La reina no habló, no negó ni afirmó nada, tenía que mantener aunque fuese una pizca de su orgullo. Se corrió por segunda vez arañándole la espalda al rey y haciéndolo gritar; Thranduil casi llego junto con ella, el dolor incrementaba increíblemente su placer y sí eso le pasaba a él, seguro que funcionaba en ambos.

Casi sin fuerzas luego del orgasmo, sintió como su esposo la puso boca abajo, le mordió una nalga haciéndola maldecir del dolor y luego se enfundó en ella con sus completos 23 centímetros de erección. Cybele creyó que algo se escaparía de ella, quizás sus ojos pues en esa posición sintió que él entro aún más en ella, parecía que con el pasar del tiempo el miembro de Thranduil se podía hacer más grande.

Una nalgada, dos, tres, cuatro, gritó con cada una pues fueron dadas sin clemencia. La haló del cabello haciéndola enderezar, Cybele creyó que se desarmaría, que se caería a pedazos gracias a los estímulos que no le permitían guardar silencio ni siquiera por un instante, pero a pesar de eso no quería que parara, no quería terminar con aquello y descubrió que era cierto lo que le habían dicho durante su crianza, un poco de violencia durante el acto elevaba la experiencia.

— Te gusta así ¿Verdad? —le dijo al oído a la vez que con una mano le apretó el pecho derecho y con la otra le acarició el clítoris.

La respuesta fueron unas uñas clavadas en el muslo y otras en el brazo. Cybele ya no podía pensar, se volteó un poco hasta besarlo con lujuria y para desquitarse le mordió el labio con fuerza hasta rompérselo, esta vez los gritos fueron de él que con rabia la giró y la cargó en peso hasta estamparla contra la pared y empalarla estando de pie.

Las estocadas fueron bárbaras, el sudor los cubría, el cabello lo tenían bañado y sin esperar mucho más ambos llegaron una vez más al nirvana. Fue tan violento el orgasmo y el momento que Cybele no se explicó cómo Thranduil no perdió por completo las fuerzas y la dejó caer al suelo, pues ella había quedado en peso muerto.

El elfo sin soltarla la devolvió a la cama con delicadeza, aún sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos sudando y la electricidad corriendo por sus venas cuando Thranduil se vistió sin más y antes de salir le dijo:

— No te forcé anoche y no lo hice ahora, espero que te haya quedado claro.

Cybele cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió con las sabanas, estaba arruinada, lo había hecho, lo había hecho con él por voluntad propia, no lograba entenderlo, no comprendía cómo su cuerpo la había traicionado de semejante manera. Aunque no era la primera vez que su sexo la traicionaba, la noche de bodas había sentido placer aunque él sí que la había forzado.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas por unos minutos, pero se levantó completamente decidida a superar lo vivido «Sólo ha sido un momento de debilidad» y justo así lo tomó. Se bañó hasta quitar la última sensación de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo y salió vestida como lo que era "Una Reina" y no una cualquiera, era la única princesa humana que ha sido Reina de los elfos.

No continuaría consumiéndose por el odio y la impotencia, habían mil maneras de vengarse de su esposo y las usaría todas y cada una. Reinaría y eso lo enfadaría a más no poder.

Lo primero que hizo ese día fue mandar abrir el despecho de la Reina, el cual tenía siglos cerrado. Ordenó reunirse con quienes llevaban sus funciones pues ya no lo haría más, ella estaba allí y lo estaba para quedarse, le doliese a quien le doliese.

La elfa Irwi era quien de manera meramente administrativa llevaba los que aceres de la Reina de Mirkwook.

— Quiero que se me informe de todo lo que se ha hecho, lo que se está haciendo y lo que se hará —dijo a los presentes.

En el despacho estaba Irwin, el elfo Minwë que como todos los elfos era joven y hermoso, con un cabello largo color chocolate y unos ojos azul claro que casi eran blancos, él era el secretario privado de la reina y otras dos elfas que eran las encargadas de cocina y palacio, entre estas estaba Lotho.

— Además quiero conocer a mis damas, he estudiado este reino, tienen muchos aristócratas, asumo que muchas elfas quieren pertenecer a mi sequito así que espero conocerlas en los próximos días para elegir a las que más me agraden. Como saben soy la nueva reina y no solo las mujeres de Mepherden me deben atender.

— Se hará de inmediato, su majestad —contestó Irwi aunque sabía que la aclaratoria de quién era la Reina iba dedicada a Lotho.

— También quiero que pulan mis joyas y acicalen mis vestidos.

— Mi señora, con gusto se volverá hacer si es su deseo, pero ambas cosas ya están dispuestas para que las use cuando lo disponga —intervino Lotho.

— No me refiero a los vestidos y joyas que traje de Mepherden. Soy la reina de Mirkwood —recalcó una vez más—. Y el cargo viene junto con las joyas de la corona y los trajes de la anterior reina.

Los 4 elfos presentes contuvieron el aliento y abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

— Mi señora, con todo respeto, el rey…

— Lotho, el Rey no tiene nada que decir sobre esto, él fue quien me pidió en matrimonio y sé que me dará absolutamente todo lo que yo desee, además las joyas y vestidos son míos por derecho, nada tiene que opinar mi adorado esposo al respecto. Ahora por favor retírense y Minwë trae toda la documentación que deba revisar, hoy será una día muy largo —todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron pero antes de que salieran por la puerta Cybele agregó—. Quédate un momento Lotho.

Al estar solas la reina se le acercó y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

— Te diré esto sólo una vez y espero que te quede muy claro. La reina, soy yo y lo soy con toda y cada una de las cosas que eso conlleva. Quien se acuesta con el rey, soy yo; su esposa soy yo, su mujer soy yo. No tu Lotho, tú en este lugar no era más que otra moza, así que anda con cuidado pues yo te puedo sacar de este palacio en el momento que me plazca y no volverás a ver a Thranduil sino una vez cada década y ambas sabemos lo que sientes por él. Ahora retírate.

La elfa trago grueso y sin decir nada se retiró. Lotho sabía contra quién librar sus batallas y Cybele era un enemigo muy fuerte, un enemigo que no duraría sino unas cuantas décadas, nada en la vida de un elfo paciente, pero podía causar mucho daño en ese corto tiempo y no perdería la cercaría que tenía con él, ni por ella, ni por nadie.

Quizás Cybele lo tuviese en su cama por los momentos pero jamás sería suyo, así como tampoco era de ella, él siempre sería de su verdadera reina, de la madre de Legolas y de nadie más.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Buenas noches mis lectores queridos.**_

_** Este capítulo será un capítulo de transición, conocerán nuevos personajes. Sí desean tener una mejor imagen de estos personajes por favor únanse a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics"**_

_** Espero que me dejan más rw, pues apenas me dejaron 16 y siempre me dejan 30 o más, sé que es en castigo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero por favor levantes ese castigo que sus mensajes son mi alimento.**_

_** El argumento de este capítulo es bastante sexista, peor estoy ubicada en una época en dónde así eran las cosas, así que espero no ofender a nadie.**_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 8

Como había imaginado, ese día fue realmente largo y un tanto frustrante ya que las funciones de la Reina de Mirkwood eran meramente ornamentales y había poco que pudiese hacer para molestar a su _querido_ esposo.

Volvió a sus aposentos en la madrugada y allí estaba esperándola una silenciosa Alania, como siempre fiel a su señora y Reina.

Alania era la única dama de compañía que había venido con ella desde Mepherden, la joven era un par de años mayor que Cybele, eran amigas y compañeras desde niñas pero desde que la princesa se había casado con el elfo una fría distancia había nacido entre ellas.

Cybele no quería que nadie supiese lo que le había pasado, que su propio marido la hubiese forzado la noche de bodas era humillante, vergonzoso, jamás admitiría semejante acto ante nadie y por ende se había alejado de todos, exigido que su madre no fuese a visitarla, ni que sus otras damas partieran a tierra elfica. Había quedado ante sus más íntimas amistades como una egoísta que quería la posición que sólo un elfo aristócrata podía dar, para ella solamente.

Pero eso cambiaría, ella había cambiado, ya lo había superado, ya no lloraría al ver a sus amigas o a su madre, no, ahora era fuerte, decidida y echaría mano de todo lo que tenía para vengarse.

— Alania, no has debido esperarme. Es muy tarde —dijo al entrar.

— Una dama debe atender siempre ha su señora sin importar la hora —siempre fiel sin importar el muro que había colocado Cybele entre ambas.

— Es un trabajo extenuante cuando sólo tengo una dama.

— Yo jamás me quejaría mi señora, poder atenderla es un privilegio —la respuesta correcta, en el tono correcto.

— No me llames así —pidió cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, que cruel había sido en su dolor, cómo había podido alejar a todos—. Jamás me has llamado así.

— Ahora es una mujer casada, debo llamarla mi señora —contestó mientras le sacaba la capa y la ayudaba con los cordones del corsé.

— Lo soy pero también somos amigas desde la infancia y yo… yo —se giró a mirarla—. Lamento haberme alejado como lo hice Alania, este lugar, mi marido, todo acá es muy diferente a casa, he estado tan perdida desde que llegue, acá…

— Todo ha pasado muy rápido Cybele —la llamo por su nombre y le sonrió con cariño, un cariño que siempre se había mantenido en la mirada celeste de Alania.

— Demasiado rápido, en verdad no estaba preparada para el matrimonio, para estar tan lejos de casa, ni para…

— Ni para un Rey Elfo, lo sé. El Rey Thranduil es profundamente intimidante, y jamás te ha gustado sentirte intimidada por nadie.

Cybele asintió; había olvidado lo mucho que la conocía Alania y lo fácil que le leía la mente o eso era lo que parecía.

— Sí, pero ya no me intimida tanto, ya creo que estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo —la dama sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez que le sacaba el vestido—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

— Mi señora —dijo con las mejillas aún más encendidas y la mirada en el suelo.

— Alania, tú no eres de sonrojarte ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, sólo que sí has aprendido a manejarlo —un risa picara salió de ella mientras le colocaba la pijama a su reina. Una mirada apremiante la obligo hablar—. Lo siento, es que anoche… bueno anoche muchos escuchamos lo bien que ha aprendido mi reina a manejar a su marido.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nos escucharon!

— Sí, los guardias, un par de sirvientas y yo. Estabas tan enferma, con tanta fiebre y el señor entro sacándonos a todos; no querías verlo, estabas negada a que el rey te viese desmejorada —o eso creían los sirvientes— y al poco tiempo de que mi señor entrara pues… se escucharon ambos muy complacidos al igual que esta mañana. Lo lamento mi señora, he debido apaciguar las habladurías.

— ¿Habladurías? ¿A qué te refieres? —todo aquella la intrigo, a la vez que le dio una idea.

— Bueno es la primera vez que… que…

— Alania, habla con confianza.

— Es la primera vez que los demás tenemos idea de lo que pasa entre ambos, siempre se les ha visto tan fríos, tan distantes. La verdad es que estaba preocupada mi señora, somos mujeres de Mepherden, nos criaron tan distinto a estas gentes que temí por usted, por su matrimonio —se miró a los pies y siguió hablando—, pensé que el Rey no era bueno con usted, que no la complacía, no solo yo lo pensé, también los guardias comentaban la frialdad entre nuestros soberanos.

— Los elfos son complicados —le tomó la barbilla y la obligo a subir el rostro—, estoy segura que tú ya lo has averiguado ¿o me equivoco?

— No te equivocas, sí son diferentes, muy fríos en público y muy calientes en privado —ambas se miraron cómplices y picaras.

— Justo así es mi marido —mintió—, ahora cuéntame ¿a quién le calientas la cama Alania? Como has dicho somos mujeres de Mepherden y aunque eres la hija de un duque, las aristócratas siempre han tenido libertades que las princesas no.

La joven de cabello chocolate con destellos rojos, se echó a reír.

— Pues está el conde Erobir y su hermano el capitán Erubor.

— Sé quiénes son. ¡Por los dioses! Son guapísimos, altos, rubios, con unos ojos verdes exquisitos. ¡Te acuestas con los dos!

— Mientras ellos no se enteren, todo está bien —respondió con malicia.

— Tienes que contármelo todo.

Esa madrugada Cybele ideó su venganza, sin poner la vida de nadie en riesgo; el animal con quien se había casado no volvería a matar a nadie por su culpa.

Le llenó la cabeza Alania con mentiras sobre su vida y la de Thranduil, que siempre el rey la visitaba de noche a través del pasadizo secreto entre sus habitaciones. Que era un amante increíble, viril, sensual que la llenaba de placer hasta hacerla suplicar que ya no más, lamento no mentir en eso pues era cierto. Le contó lo amoroso que era el rey, lo considerado pero lo que más le contó fueron los detalles de sus encuentros sexuales, lo dominante que resultaba ser, que le gustaba unas veces violento y otras dulces y le encargo que le encontrase todo el Tresgel que trajeron de Mepherden. La idea era tener un heredero varón para el Rey Aaren pero no pretendía tener un hijo tras otro así que habían traído sus propias precauciones.

Cybele continuo con las mentiras y le dijo a Alania que su vida marital con Thranduil era tan maravillosa que no quería tener bebés aún, deseaba disfrutar mucho más de su marido y que le contase a sus amantes lo grandioso de su matrimonio, que regasen la voz para que esos rumores de frialdad entre la pareja real se acabasen.

Bien sabía la reina que una sola voz no haría mucho énfasis en su plan, así que a primera hora de la mañana mando a una carta a su patria, quería que sus otras tres damas viniesen a Mirkwood de inmediato. También ese día se entrevistó con damas elfas; Cybele tenía razón habían docenas de elfas aristócratas que deseaban servir a su nueva reina. Ser dama de la Regente prometía un excelente matrimonio y a eso aspiraban todas.

Cuatro días pasaron y la humana eligió sabiamente a tres damas elfas para su sequito, eran mujeres inteligentes, sofisticadas, elegantes y también las más ambiciosas, justo eso era lo que necesitaba. Ella sabía muy bien cómo se manejaba una corte, lo poderosa que podía ser una mujer que supiese como jugar sus cartas y ella era experta en ese juego, había sido educada, entrenada y programada para ello durante toda su existencia.

Ese mismo día llegaron sus damas, y con la ayuda de Lotho organizo una gran fiesta para la noche siguiente.

El reencuentro con sus amigas fue muy agradable y placentero, sentarse a hablar con ellas, escuchar las nuevas de su hogar le dio algo de paz dentro de una vida que comenzaba a estar tejida de mentiras.

En la reunión íntima que tuvo con Alania, Adara, Agatha y Althair —las cuatro A, así las conocían en Mepherden y pronto así sería en Mirkwood— también invitó a sus otras 3 damas elfas: Rena, Syna y Vesna.

— He querido tener esta reunión con todas porque quiero que nos integremos, que seamos amigas, confidentes y cómplices. Yo las ayudaré en todo lo que este a mi alcance y ustedes me servirán y también me ayudaran —así comenzó la reunión Cybele.

Las siete damas era hermosas, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, curvilíneas y sensuales. Eran justo lo que Cybele necesitaba pues si sabía sacarle provecho a algo, era al sexo y al físico al igual que lo sabían las cuatro A, y pronto también las elfas estarían entrenadas al respecto.

Ese tarde la Reina hizo un recorrido por todo palacio con su sequito de damas y las presento a todo aquel con quien se encontró. Tenía un plan y no pasaría mucho tiempo en llevarlo a cabo, la paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

Las mortales acicalaron sus mejores vestidos, los más lujosos, hermosos y también los más sensuales, Cybele iría por los de más rango y necesitaba a sus soldados con todas sus armas. Las costureras de palacio trabajaron contra reloj para tener los trajes de las damas elfas que se habían horrorizado al verse forzadas a llevar vestiduras con transparencias y escotes.

A la mañana siguiente Cybele ya había planeado un desayuno con sus 7 maravillas, el Rey y varios de los elfos de mayor rango en la ciudad. Si una mujer quería poder, tenía que tomarlo del lugar en dónde más lo tenía: la recamara.

Thranduil entro en los aposentos de su mujer por el pasadizo secreto.

— Explícame ¿Qué pretendes? Hoy debería salir con los hombres a terminar de sanear el bosque de esos asquerosos orcos y me encuentro con mis galas sobre la cama y un supuesto desayuno que yo he organizado —habló molesto y sin importar que un par de mucamas estaban con la reina.

— Te ves exquisito con galas plateadas, esposo mío. Déjennos solos por favor —de inmediato fue obedecida y al estar solos su tono cambio—. No te atrevas a volver a entrar por esa puerta. Lo tienes totalmente prohibido.

— Este es mi palacio y entro por donde y a donde me plazca. Ahora explícame este desayuno y la fiesta que al parecer yo también ordené, pues han llegado casi 50 barriles de vino desde la Ciudad del Lago, que según también yo ordené.

— No hay mucho qué explicar. Mis damas han llegado y como es lógico debemos darle un buen recibimiento, sabes tan bien como yo que debo presentarlas en sociedad y asegurarles un buen matrimonio a todas —de manera distraída saco una tiara en forma de hojas pequeñas con gemas blancas que quedaban alrededor de su linda cabeza como si fuese una cinta—. ¿Qué te parece? Esta la usare ahora para el desayuno y hay una espectacular de rubíes que luciré en la fiesta, déjame buscarla para que la veas —habló de forma casual.

— No hace falta que la busques, sé perfectamente cuál es, pues yo se la regale a mi difunta esposa.

— Me impresiona la buena memoria que tienes, debes llevar unos siglos sin ver esas prendas —comentos con desenfado o eso parecía, pero Cybele sabía que sus palabras llevaban veneno. Estaba segura que le dolía, a él le dolía verla con las cosas de ella, de ese fantasma que por siempre viviría en su vida—. Dime tu opinión ¿Qué tal estos aretes con la tiara? —le mostró los colgantes diamantes con aguamarina—. Mi vestido será celeste, creo que le irán bien pero no estoy segura.

— Por mí es igual si vas desnuda —se le acercó amenazante. Ella sabía lo que hacía, sabía que lo lastimaba y esa era la idea. La odiaba por ello—. Ponte sus joyas, sus vestidos, juega a ser la reina, no me importa pues jamás serás ella, jamás la usurparas, jamás tendrás el respeto que ella tuvo y mucho menos serás capaz de tener su legado.

Cybele sonrió aceptando el desafío. Se le acerco más hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él.

— Bien, pues no estoy en competencia con ella —encaminó su boca hasta el oído de él asegurándose de que el rey escuchara su respiración—. No pretendo usurparla, sustituirla o reemplazarla, eso no me importa pero hay algo en que soy muchísimo mejor que ella, algo que no te deja dormir Thranduil, algo que te hace sudar, que te despierta en medio de la noche, algo que no te deja pensar ¿Sabes qué es?

— Ilústrame —respondió retador.

Cybele le chupo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y gimió bajito. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó hasta la entrepierna y Thranduil trago grueso.

— Ella jamás te excito como lo hago yo —le pasó la mano por el cuello y juntó aun más sus cuerpos, su voz se hizo más sensual y su respiración se agito —. Jamás la has deseado como me deseas a mí, y sí… a lo mejor vaya desnuda al desayuno, eso te encantaría, te excitaría, te dispararía el pulso. ¿Te lo imaginas? —arrastró sus labios por la mejilla del rey y llegó hasta su boca—. Te imaginas tomándome sobre la mesa, llenándome el cuerpo de nata y lamiéndome por cada rincón, te imaginas que nos vean; que esos ilustres elfos vean como me haces gemir, como me penetras llenándome hasta los cimientos, que vean como me tocas y como me haces gritar tu nombre…

Thranduil tenía más temple que cualquier ser vivo pero ella se la destruía en segundos. La tomó con fuerza y la subió a la peinadora a la vez que la besaba con fiereza, lo había desquiciado, la quería, quería estar dentro de ella, besarla, poseerla.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a 7 jóvenes que venían sonriendo y que las se ahogaron en risitas de vergüenza al descubrir en semejante situación a los reyes.

Thranduil debió disimular su disgusto por la interrupción y la impresión por su falta de control.

— Señoritas —sin decir más se giró y se marchó por la puerta secreta.

La risa de las jóvenes se hizo aún más sonora y Cybele se unió a las risas.

— Se los dije, no puede estar sin montarme las manos encima —presumió.

Estaba temblando, sudando, con el corazón acelerado, todos síntomas que las demás creyeron era por excitación pero no, aún le temía, aún le daban nauseas sus besos, su tacto, no entendía cómo había estado con él por voluntad propia, cómo era que lo había disfrutado. Se sentía tan descompuesta que debió excusarse y entrar al baño para tener un par de minutos sola; sabía que las damas llegarían aunque habían tardado demasiado, sintió pánico de que el beso pasara a más pero necesitaba que ellas lo vieran con sus propios ojos o sino su plan no daría resultado.

Las jóvenes llegaron al comedor privado del Rey y allí estaban siete caballeros esperándolas más el Rey, los 7 caballeros más poderosos del reino, entre ellos controlaban, la milicia, el dinero y la siembra no sólo de Mirkwood sino de un par de reinos más. Sí los dominaba a ellos, pondría en jaque al rey y eso era lo que deseaba, no le importaba si algunos de los caballeros ya estaban casados, aquello era la guerra y destruiría a Thranduil, lo haría sin importarle las consecuencias. Ella no podía acostarse con nadie que no fuese el Rey, pero esa ley no aplicaba a sus damas.

El desayuno transcurrió muy ameno y como era de esperar los elfos se maravillaron al ver las siete maravillas, como ya comenzaban a apodarlas en el reino. Era impresionante la ropa que llevaban tan llena de colores brillantes, con bordados exquisitos pero lo mejor de todo era la cantidad de piel que mostraban, los vestidos elficos eran completamente cubiertos desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y de manga larga.

Thranduil casi se atraganto con el jugo que bebía al ver que Cybele efectivamente portaba el traje celeste de su difunta esposa, pero nada tenía que ver con el traje recatado de la madre de su único hijo. Aquel vestido había sido desprovistos de sus largas y vaporosas mangas, cortada la falda con una raja que mostraba las piernas al caminar, profanado en la zona abdominal con una tela transparente decorada con brillantes y un escote redondo que dejaba ver el comienzo de los generosos senos de la reina cada vez que esta respiraba.

Thranduil no estaba seguro de estar molesto por lo que le habían hecho al decoroso vestido de su anterior reina o que Cybele mostrara su piel a otros hombres.

Luego del desayuno deseó ir a reclamarle y obligarla a vestir como debía una Reina, pero él no era estúpido, sabía que aquello sólo la provocaría y se vestiría aún más escotada con tal de molestarlo.

Las tres elfas rubias que servían de damas, al salir de la grata comida entendieron lo que la Reina había dicho en la mañana.

_ — No se sientan mal por mostrar un poco de piel. Esos vestidos con esos pequeñísimos escotes y aberturas le darán un poder que jamás pensaron tener. Imiten a mis damas de Mepherden, vean cómo coquetean sutilmente, cómo sacan información de los hombres sin que estos se den cuenta. Aprendan y desafíen el dicho de que "somos el sexo débil" pues eso es una mentira. Somos poderosas señoritas y hoy lo demostraremos. _

Syna que era la más maliciosa de las elfas quedo con la boca abierta; Agatha con aquellos ojos azules casi fluorescentes y el cabello abundante y azabache había dejado boquiabierto al Conde Therm, nada más y nada menos que el elfo que manejaba la banca de Mirkwood y de la nueva y rica Ciudad Del Lago.

Con un toque casual en la mano y una sonrisa, el elfo le había contado cómo hacían las entregas y cuáles eran los caminos seguros para transportar el oro y las joyas. Una información que era ultra secreta.

— Ellos piensan que somos inofensivas, que aquello que nos cuentan no nos sirve de nada, que no somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para hacer algo con la información. Pobres, si supiesen que los inofensivos son ellos —dijo Agatha cuando estaban las 8 en privado.

Rena, Vesna y Adara eran muy ingenuas y se sonrojaban tras ciertas confidencias picantes. Cybele sintió nostalgia, ellas le recordaban a su dulce hermana Ildri y a ella misma hacía unos meses atrás, pero la inocencia se había perdido por completo y quien estaba allí ese día era una Cybele irreconocible, llena de odio, de deseo de venganza.

— En la fiesta de esta noche les conseguiremos los mejores prospectos como marido —miró con picardía a sus damas—, y los mejores prospectos de amante.

Todas se echaron a reír y varias se ruborizaron.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenos días y feliz martes lluvioso, por lo menos acá en Caracas.**_

_**Bueno anoche fue noche de insomnio y me dieron ganas de escribir unas cuantas líneas, es algo corto pero a mí me gusto.**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Espero sus rw que de 30 han bajado a 15 y espero que me levanten ese castigo y me dejen su opi.**_

_**Stef.- **_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 9

La noche llegó y con ella una fiesta magnifica, llena de colores y motivos Mepherdianos pues eran en honor a la Reina y sus damas humanas y elfas. Las copas estaban llenas.

Thranduil bajó al evento de mala gana y vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y una chaqueta entallada de color azul con bordados en gris-plata, sus acostumbradas joyas y una corona de oro blanco y rubíes, seguro que una decisión de su esposa pero poco le importaba lucirla ya que era una de sus favoritas y ciertamente hacía siglos que no la usaba.

Al llegar al salón principal de su palacio todos los presentes se levantaron y reverenciaron su presencia como era habitual. Sin saludar a nadie se sentó en la mesa principal que compartiría junto a Cybele. Lotho se le acercó vestida con un hermoso traje amarillo que la hacía ver radiante ante todos menos de él, que al parecer para Thranduil ella era transparente.

\+ Las damas de la Reina trajeron whisky de Mepherden ¿Desea probarlo? —ofreció con amabilidad.

\+ No, es demasiado fuerte su sabor, trae vino y dile a la Reina que no tarde.

Se hizo como el señor ordenó pero Cybele tardo una hora entera en aparecer con sus damas, tenía los nervios crispados, ella lo en crispaba retándolo constantemente, estaba a punto de levantarse y traerla a su propia fiesta halada de los cabellos cuando anunciaron su llegada y la de las damas.

Todos se levantaron para recibir a su soberana y todos quedaron impactados ante la belleza de su reina que venía con los ojos bien marcados y delineados entre oro y negro, el cabello color miel libre y un poco alborotado y sin corona, en vez tenía un cintillo de donde salían cadenetas de flores doradas al igual que su traje, un corsé ajustado que realzaba su pecho, una falta entallada hasta cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla dejaba ver a todos el espectacular cuerpo que poseía la regente, luego la falda se abría en una preciosa tela un tanto transparente bordada con más flores doradas y arrastraba una pequeña cola. Esa mujer era el esplendor no de una Reina sino de una Diosa.

Thranduil se puso de pie no porque debiese hacerlo sino porque la emoción que lo embargo al verla lo obligo. Al estar frente a ella, no pudo ser frio y distante, no, el instinto alpha que poseía lo forzó a marcar su terreno y antes de que pensará la estaba besando frente a todos.

\+ Eso es lo que en Mepherden llamamos una calorosa bienvenida —«Que diferente sería todo si hubieses sido así desde el principio» ese pensamiento la lleno de nostalgia y aparto el odio en ese momento.

\+ Estas hermosa —respondió con la voz masculina más seductora que la mortal había escuchado en su vida y también con una frialdad que en vez de un eligió parecía haber dicho "_espero que mueras ahogada en tu propia sangre_".

\+ Tú también lo estas —contestó con la misma frialdad, algo que se podía traducir a "_bailaré sobre tu tumba_".

Una a una las damas de la reina fueron presentadas en sociedad y no hubo elfo u hombre que no hablará de lo hermosas que eran. El baile dio comienzo y el Conde Therm pidió bailar a una hermosa Agatha engalanada en un traje turquesa.

En segundos la pista de baile se llenó, todas las damas tenían pareja. Cybele vio a Adara bailando con Minwë su secretario privado y no pudo evitar sonreír, él era hermoso y un elfo tierno y afable como ella era. Ciertamente no servía a sus propósitos pero quería a Adara como amaba a su hermana Ildri, en general quería muchísimo a todas sus damas y tan solo deseaba que ellas sí pudiesen alcanzar la felicidad que a ella se le había sido negada.

Gilas estaba en la fiesta y no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde que entro al salón, eso tenía un poco nerviosa a Cybele, el capitán elfo no disimulaba y Thranduil podría darse cuenta en cualquier momento o peor aún, algún cotilla podía darse cuenta. La joven Reina se tomó tres copitas de whisky seguidas para aplacar la ansiedad, seguramente Gilas había visto el beso que le había dado el Rey y rezaba por que el capitán no hiciera ninguna tontería. En mala hora se había metido con ese elfo, si por su culpa lo mataban, jamás se lo perdonaría.

\+ Eso no es agua, ten cuidado o terminarás ebria —comentó el Rey sin siquiera mirarla.

\+ No te preocupes, en Mepherden prácticamente whisky es lo que nos daban en los biberones —contestó odiosa.

\+ Vulgares, promiscuos y ebrios. Es de admirar la cultura de tu pueblo.

Cybele respiró profundamente ofendida y lo miró con ganas de matarlo pero él ni se inmuto, le echó una mirada con desdén y volvió a tomar de su copa de vino. La mortal se levantó y sonriendo a los presentes se disculpó alejándose de la mesa lo más que pudo, necesitaba aire o se largaría a llorar.

Sí, sentía pena de sí misma, odiaba a los que se auto compadecían pero en ese instante ella lo hacía.

Necesitaba tomar aire, calmarse para no hacer una escena y clavarle en el pecho el cuchillo de carnes a quién era su marido. Quería aire y ese maldito palacio estaba dentro de una cueva, la ciudad entera estaba dentro de una cueva. Caminó y caminó alejándose lo más que pudo del gran Salón y al dar vuelta en una esquina, una mano fuerte la sujetó del brazo.

\+ ¡Gilas! Me has dado un susto de muerte —prácticamente se lo gritó.

\+ Lo lamento —dijo soltándola rápidamente—. He querido hablar contigo por semanas…

\+ Gilas, no…—lo interrumpió pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él la abrazó con fuerza y juntó sus frentes.

\+ He estado preocupado por ti, te he extrañado. No sales más del palacio, no has cabalgado más desde el día que el Rey volvió. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con dulzura. Perfecto con sus cabellos de fuego y sus ojos verdes, alto, musculoso. En verdad Cybele deseó entregarse a esos besos, a esos brazos, a sentir como era hacer el amor y no simplemente follar por lujuria y deseo, pero no podía, no debía y lo más sorprendente de todo, no quería.

Sin ser brusca lo rechazó.

\+ Lo siento Gilas, soy tu reina, soy la esposa de tu rey. Queramos o no, estoy no puede pasar —sin decir más salió corriendo y sólo se detuvo hasta estar cerca del gran salón.

Aunque inoportuna, la intervención de Gilas le calmo el disgusto que la había hecho sentir Thranduil. Pero verlo sentado allí, en el sitio de honor, con elegancia arrogante, bebiendo, comiendo y hablando como si nada con uno de sus generales, le encendió el fuego una vez más.

El línea recta se dirigió a su mesa, algunas cosas le diría a su majestad cuando nuevamente, alguien la detuvo.

\+ No me puedes dejar sin más.

\+ Gilas —sonrió y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los veía—. Suéltame, ahora mismo.

\+ Me arriesgue buscándote en tu habitación y aun así te negaste hablar conmigo. No lo entiendo, yo pensé, yo creí…

\+ ¿Qué te amaba? —decepción, debía decepcionarlo, lastimarlo y así salvarlo de una muerte segura—. Estoy casada con un Rey y no con cualquier Rey, sino con el Rey de todos los elfos, tú rey, le debes lealtad y obediencia. No te amo, sólo fuiste una distracción mientras me adaptaba a esta vida tan distinta —volvió a mirar a su alrededor y Thranduil los veía fijamente. Quiso gritar de pura angustia, si él tan sólo sospechase lo mataría—. Ahora suéltame y sonríe, pues hay miradas indiscretas sobre nosotros y no queremos que nadie invente cosas—él la soltó y ella le sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando.

Al llegar a la mesa estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y bebió unas cinco copas de whisky sin siquiera respirar.

\+ Estás nerviosa —dijo su esposo y Cybele casi brincó sobre la silla.

\+ No, sólo que estamos de fiesta y estoy feliz, como dijiste antes, somos promiscuos y ebrios —lo miró desafiante y por la mirada gélida de él, se dio cuenta que creyó en su palabra.

Pasado un rato la pareja estaba sola en su mesa de honor y por varios minutos él sólo se dedicó a mirarla sin decir nada, pero ella estaba tan entretenida viendo a todos bailar, reír, y sin percatarse tamborileaba sutilmente con sus desde sobre su regazo. Parecía feliz y sonreía, era la primera vez que la veía así, y fue consciente del hermoso brillo que emitían sus ojos al sonreír, lo dulce y divertida que era su expresión, además que estaba algo chispada y eso lejos de verse mal, la hacía ver aún más cándida.

\+ Eres tan joven —dijo él mientras la miraba embobado.

\+ ¿Disculpa?

Volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa que le marcaba unos hoyuelos encantadores en sus mejillas, pero a los pocos segundos esa luz de alegría en sus ojos y los hoyuelos desaparecieron y el elfo sintió una puntada en el corazón, la amargura que reemplazo a la alegría era culpa de él.

\+ ¿Quieres bailar? —pidió extendiendo su mano.

\+ ¿Tu bailas? —preguntó incrédula.

\+ Soy un rey —se pudo de pie y mientras le tomaba la mano completo la frase—, bailar viene junto a la corona.

Aunque Cybele no quiso, se echó a reír un poco y se levantó para bailar con su marido.

En la pista de baile le hicieron un espació y los presentes aplaudieron a la pareja, las vueltas iniciaron y cada cinco pasos Thranduil ponía las manos sobre su cintura y la alzaba por los aires dando un medio giro con ella alzada, el gesto hizo que Cybele se riera con ánimos, era genial por ese par de segundos ver todo el salón desde el punto más alto, pues no había nadie más alto que el Rey.

Y Thranduil contra su mejor juicio amo esa risa y quiso escucharla más así que bailo la siguiente pieza y la que vino luego de esa, y por primera vez en 1300 años él bailó y lo disfrutó. Al volver a la mesa fueron invadidos por los invitados y un par de horas después, él fue quien se echó a reír al ver a Cybele bailando sin zapatos con sus 7 damas, aquello debía horrorizarlo, era un escándalo, una falta de protocolo, un desatino al decoro que debía tener una dama y más aún una Reina, pero por el contrario él rio y le pareció divertido y enérgico lo que hacía su esposa, por vez primera en mucho tiempo sintió un ápice de felicidad y se regocijo con verlas.

Luego del baile no vio más a Cybele y quiso buscarla pero una buena cantidad de súbditos ocupaban su atención. Entrada la madrugada decidió que ya era hora de irse y así lo hizo, un Rey jamás se quedaba hasta el final de la fiesta y por lo visto su esposa ya se había retirado a sus aposentos.

Caminaba por una galería con paso sosegado y acompañado de dos guardias cuando de repente sus ojos se tomaron con una imagen que para nada esperaba. Cybele estaba en el corredor con los zapatos en la mano y pegada a una pared mientras reía sola.

\+ Déjennos solos y más les vale que no digan una palabra —amenazó y los custodios se retiraron sin decir nada—. Estás ebria —dijo parándose frente a ella.

Cybele se echó a reír sin siquiera poder mantener la vista fija en él.

\+ ¡Sh! No se lo digas a nadie —hipó—. Disculpa, es que… ja ja ja… es que… —miró a ambos lados del pasillo—. Se me perdió la puerta.

\+ ¿La puerta? ¿Cuál puerta? —no comprendía.

\+ La puerta… —contestó como los niños pequeños cuando algo era obvio. Él la miró con ganas de ahorcarla por estar en semejante estado—. No te enojes —le dio un par de palmadas en el pecho—. Te lo diré ya que no lo sabes… —eructó y se tapó la boca con la mano—. Perdón, eso ha sido muy vergonzoso ja ja ja —se dobló con un ataque de risa que la hizo caer al suelo.

\+ Por todos los Dioses, estás más que ebria ¿Dónde están tus damas? —demandó mientras la recogía del suelo y la alzó en brazos.

\+ ¡Wow! Eres tan fuerte —lo abrazó del cuello y le habló cerca espetando olor a Whisky tras cada palabra.

\+ Apestas a licor.

\+ Pues claro, estaba bebiendo —al llegar a la habitación Cybele soltó un grito chillón— ¡AAAHHH! ENCONTRASTE LA PUERTA.

Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco.

\+ Por lo visto no fuiste capaz de encontrar tu propio cuarto. ¿Dónde están tus damas? —preguntó nuevamente, mientras la dejaba sobre el suelo de su dormitorio.

\+ Con suerte, siendo promiscuas y haciendo el amor con algún elfo calenturiento que les prometerá amor eterno jijiji —dio una vuelta sobre su mismo eje y se fue de lado hasta casi caer si no fuese por los oportunos brazos del Rey—. Tú eres un elfo calenturiento, te conozco —tiró los zapatos y lo volvió a tomar de los hombros, lo atrajo hacía ella—. ¿Quieres hacerme el amor y prometerme amor eterno?

\+ Estás borracha, lo mejor es que te acuestes —le tomó la mano para que lo soltará pero ella lo amarró con más fuerza.

\+ Sólo un poco y no tengo sueño —le comenzó a besar el cuello, a lamerlo.

\+ Basta Cybele —se enderezó alejándola un poco.

\+ No —hizo más fuerza y se le montó encima colocando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, la tuvo que sujetar o sino iría de bruces al suelo—. Hazme el amor, eres mi marido, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

\+ Estas diciendo tonterías.

Se la quitó de encima y la giró para abrirle el corsé.

\+ ¿Hacer el amor con tu esposa es una tontería?

\+ No sabes lo que dices.

\+ ¿No lo sé?

Ya Thranduil le había aflojado el corsé. Cybele se giró y mirándolo a los ojos se bajó el vestido hasta quedar desnuda ante él.

\+ Eres mi esposo y quiero sentirme amada —la risa y lo divertida desapareció y en cambió lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos—. Pensé que podía ¿Sabes? Creí que podía vivir sin el amor de mi marido y que sería feliz con la lujuria y el placer que un hombre como tú me podría dar pero NO ES VERDAD —le gritó perdiendo un poco la voz entre las palabras—. NO ES VERDAD. NO QUIERO ESTA VIDA, quiero que me amen, quiero que me hagan sentir querida, que tus caricias no sean vacías.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó con ímpetu, pero de igual manera lo soltó y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

\+ Te odio, te odio, te odio —comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho una y otra vez. Thranduil la abrazó impidiéndoselo—. Odio lo que me hiciste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me rompiste por dentro? —lo miró entre lagrimones y con desesperación continuó hablando—. No queda nada… no queda nada de mí, no hay nada más que odio y venganza.

\+ Cybele ya basta —no fue autoritario, muy por el contrario lo pidió con humildad.

Sabía que la había lastimado pero no tenía idea de cuánto, pensaba que al ser su gente como era, lo que había pasado entre ellos no sería tan significativo, y hacía unos días ellas se había entregado a él por su propio deseo, pensaba que las cosas estaban bien entre todo lo mal que había en ese matrimonio. No podía creer lo ciego que había sido.

\+ No, no voy a parar, porque te odio y quiero decírtelo: te odio pero… pero —sorbió por la nariz—… al mismo tiempo quiero que me quieras ¿Tiene algún sentido eso? ¿Querer que me quiera? ¿Querer que mi esposo me ame? —salió del abrazo de él y dio un par de pasos atrás—. ¿Sabes? Me criaron para ser la esposa perfecta, la reina perfecta, la amante perfecta y tú no quieres ninguna de las tres cosas, no me quieres de esposa, ni de reina y ni siquiera de amante, porque los amantes se aman y tú no sientes nada por mí —más lágrimas bañaron su hermoso rostro—, y nunca sentirás nada por mí, los elfos sólo aman una vez, todos los saben.

Se dio la vuelta y se acostó sobre la cama llorando y en segundos se quedó dormida. Thranduil se permaneció de pie por un buen rato, sin moverse y pensando, pensando en lo patas arriba que esa chiquilla había puesto su vida y a la vez pensando en cada una de sus palabras.

Por fin se movió y la acomodó bajo las sabanas, le quito las prendas del cabello y del cuerpo; luego se sacó la ropa y quedándose con los pantalones se acostó junto a ella abrazándola y observándola un rato más.

\+ Hay algo de lo que dijiste que no es cierto. Los elfos sí podemos amar más de una vez, todos piensan que no porque somos eternos, al igual que las parejas elficas son eternas, pero cuando ese ley se rompe, cuando la pareja no esta junta por siempre, cuando uno de los dos muere, sí podemos volver amar, es sólo que es tan poco probable encontrar a una nueva alma gemela, que sólo ha pasado una vez a lo largo de todas las Eras del Sol, pero… —bajó la voz y le habló al oído—. Puede volver a pasar… porque tú Cybele… tú mueves algo dentro de mí, algo que por más de un milenio ha estado inerte… tú haces latir mi corazón.

Sin decir más le besó la mejilla, cerró más el cálido abrazo y se quedó dormido junto a su esposa.

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores, no sé ustedes pero yo he quedado tontita de amor por el Rey Elfo… que fácil que tiene este hombre hacernos babear…_

_Besos._

_Espero sus rw._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Feliz sábado mis amores.**_

_** Ando Thranduil maníaca, así que acá tienen capítulo nuevo jejejeje. Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Un besote enorme**_

_**Stef.-**_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 10

La madrugada estaba muy avanzada y Syna no encontraba a las otras damas de la Reina y mucho menos a la Reina en sí. Apretó el paso por los pasillos para buscar a su señora, era un total desatino el no estar presente para atenderla y se preocupó, seguramente le llamarían la atención, si eso pasaba tendría unas palabras con Althair, esa pequeña bribona morena la había hecho beber mucho más whisky del que se debía y perdió la noción del tiempo.

«Allí está» se dijo a sí misma al ver la puerta del cuarto real de Cybele. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y alisó su vestido rosado. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquel traje ciertamente tenía algo de escote y una larga abertura en la falda, al comienzo se horrorizó pero ahora le gustaba muchísimo. Ella no era como Alania, Agatha o Cybele, de curvas peligrosas y pechos grandes, firmes. No, ella era como la mayoría de las elfas, muy alta, delgada, de rasgos hermosos, cabello dorado y pocas carnes. No se sentía vulgar con esa ropa y al contrario le daba la sensualidad que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entró a la enorme habitación de su reina, pasó la antesala y con cuidado ingresó a la recamara. Allí estaba su Rey desnudo de cintura para arriba, dormido y abrazando a su esposa, se propuso salir de inmediato pero su cuerpo no obedeció, quiso mirar un poco más a su señor, jamás lo había visto con escasas ropas y razón tenía su señora al hablar de lo hermoso que era su marido; sólo podía verle la espalda torneada y definida junto al cabello platinado libre y desenfadado sobre la almohada. Suspiró, cómo no hacerlo, él era el más bello de su reino. En eso se acordó de Legolas y rectificó, el Rey era el segundo más bello.

Se retiró y dejo a los amantes pasar su noche en la dulce paz de los sueños.

La mañana llegó a iluminar tanto a elfos como humanos en Mirkwood. Lo quehaceres de palacio comenzaron temprano pues la fiesta había sido un éxito y por ende dejaba un desastre de trastos sucios y más para arreglar. Lotho bostezó, apenas había dormido 4 horas y quería dormir más, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Casi era el mediodía cuando Thranduil abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al percatarse de lo tarde que era, al ver la posición del sol por la pequeñísima ventana que poseía el cuarto de la reina. Había despertado durmiendo de lado y abrazando a Cybele que continuaba en los brazos del dios del sueño, a la vez que su mejilla pegaba del pecho desnudo de él. No se movió, no lo haría y por el contrario volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de esa intimidad.

Por su parte la reina se agitó entre sueños y sintió que ya era hora de levantarse pero no quería, estaba tan cálida en los brazos fuerte que la envolvían. Restregó un poco su mejilla del pecho lampiño donde reposaba y sonrió con gusto, no, no quería despertar, se quedaría un rato más a disfrutar del cuerpo tibio de su marido.

«¡Mi marido!» su mente tomó conciencia en el acto y abrió los ojos viendo la tez blanca y aduraznada del rey. Brincó de la cama con tanta rapidez que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó de posaderas sobre el suelo, el golpe fue tal que rebotó y sintió como el cerebro se le batió dentro de la cabeza.

— ¡Aaahh! —gritó sujetándose la cabeza con ambos brazos, pensó que se le saldría del cuello. Miró su cuerpo desnudo y luego miró a Thranduil con horror— ¡TÚ! NO OTRA VEZ, DIME QUE NO LO HICISTES OTRA VEZ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE DE MI? —estaba al borde de la histeria.

Thranduil se levantó de la cama hecho una fiera, estaba arto de esos arrebatos y de que cada vez que despertaba con ella se hiciese un escándalo que siempre resultaba en lo mismo "él se había aprovechado" Cybele siempre quedaba como la victima de las circunstancias y estaba hasta el cuello de eso.

Pero en vez de reaccionar como era habitual y gritar, blasfemar, castigar e insultar, esta vez lo haría diferente pues a pesar de estar enrabietado decirle cosas feas y maltratarla no era lo que le nacía.

— Buenos días para ti y no me he aprovechado de nada —contestó con calma.

Cybele vio que él aún continuaba con sus pantalones, aunque eso no era garantía, la vez anterior que durmieron juntos él lo hizo desnudo.

— Si no lo hiciste ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? Y ¿Por qué amaneciste durmiendo conmigo? —la cabeza se le quería partir a la mitad y no lograba ni siquiera enfocar bien lo que veía.

— Anoche bebiste demasiado —la cargó y devolvió a la cama, la reacción natural de ella hubiese sido rechazar su toque pero no estaba en condiciones de resistencia alguna—. Creo que no recuerdas lo que paso —su voz continuaba pasiva.

Le acercó la bata para que se cubriera junto con un vaso de agua. Cybelle no coordino para ponérsela sino que se cubrió superficialmente con la tela.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó al verla con el ceño fruncido.

— La cabeza, creo que quiere escapar de mi cuerpo —respondió sutil.

No estaba para ser ofensiva, además en escasos segundos se concentró lo suficiente para recorrer mentalmente su cuerpo y no, no había estado con él rey, si fuese así podría percibir muchísima más humedad entre sus piernas al igual que la zona palpitante e inflamada. Thranduil era enorme y grueso, sería fácil sentir su invasión aunque hubiese pasado hace horas de la misma, al igual que sus labios deberían estar ultrasensibles e hinchados, su piel erizada y con la capacidad de dibujar mentalmente dónde fue tocada por él, sus pezones erizados y un tanto amoratados. Así tenía que estar su cuerpo, así la dejaba él luego de amarla por las buenas o malas y no, no estaba así. Nada había pasado entre ambos.

— Pediré a uno de mis físicos que venga y te dé algo.

— No, no quiero medicina elfica, debes recordar cómo terminó la vez pasada. —dijo odiosa.

— No sé qué paso la vez pasada pero dudo que haya sido la medicina la responsable de lo que sucedio.

El rey se lavó la cara en el aguamanil del cuarto y Cybele no pudo evitar el detallarlo con aquellos pantalones de cuero, ajustados y bajos que dejaban ver el relieve de sus abdominales oblicuos, un lugar muy sexy donde cualquier fémina quisiera pasar la lengua. El vientre plano, los surcos de todos sus abdominales, los pectorales desarrollados y toda aquella piel cubierta de pequeños vellos dorados casi imperceptibles a la vista pero exquisitos al tacto. Los brazos fuertes y torneados, el cabello laceo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus perfectas facciones y sus orejas en punta que de repente le dieron ganas de mordisquear.

— Eres tan hermoso —dijo sin conciencia de que hablaba en voz alta.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —había escuchado perfectamente bien, aunque no podía creerlo.

— No he dicho nada —se enderezó sobre la cama y peló los ojos. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

— Si no quieres uno de mis físicos mandare a llamar alguno de los tuyos —se arrodilló frente a ella y posó sus manos sobre los muslos femeninos de forma casual—. Creo que el whisky es tu bebida favorita.

— No lo es —contestó un tanto ida, en verdad le dolía la cabeza.

— Pues, no deberías tomarlo en tantas cantidades, sé que tus costumbres son muy distintas a las mías pero no creo que en Mepherden la realeza se emborrache con frecuencia —ella simplemente negó con la cabeza avergonzada—. Lo imagine.

— Jamás he sido de beber, anoche no sé qué paso. Lo siento —en verdad estaba arrepentida, semejante actitud no era digna de una reina, ni acá, ni en Mepherden estaría bien visto.

— No hay nada que lamentar, creo que fui el único que te vio así —le tomó la barbilla para levantar su mirada—. Todo está bien —se levantó y fue a ponerse sus botas y ropas.

En el rato de silencio Cybele logró recordar lo que había sucedido, que se desnudó frente a él y todo lo que le grito. Ahogó con la mano un casi grito por la impresión, se había expuesto ante él, mostrados sus flancos débiles, la necesidades que tenía.

Volteó a mirarlo y ya tenía su chaqueta puesta.

— Insisto en que te vea alguno de mis físicos, pueden quitarte ese dolor en pocos minutos —comentó aún de espaldas.

Cybele no contesto nada, aún estaba consternada. Thranduil caminó hacia ella y tomó la bata ayudándola a ponérsela como debía.

En ese ínterin Syna y Rena entraron en la habitación para atender a su señora y vieron a su Rey que de manera amorosa le cerraba la bata a su esposa para luego darle un beso en la frente.

— Buenos días señoritas —saludó sin mirarlas. A él nada se le escapaba.

— Buenos días señor —respondieron ambas.

Thranduil las miró.

— Syna ¿Verdad? —dijo él.

La nombrada asintió sutilmente, se sintió ofendida de que su rey no estuviese seguro de su nombre. Había nacido en ese reino, era hija del Marqués Syndro, se habían saludado miles de veces y él aún ¿no sabía su nombre? Las mejillas se le colorearon de rabia.

— Busca a mi físico para que venga a ver a la reina, que esta mañana no se siente bien y ordena el desayuno para ambos en mi comedor privado —pidió sin decir por favor como era su costumbre.

— Enseguida, mi señor.

— Syna, espera por favor —Cybele salió de su letargo—. Thranduil deseo desayunar con mis damas, saber cómo están y si les gusto la fiesta. Cosas de mujeres.

— Si ese es tu deseo —contestó comprensivo—. Entonces que preparen el desayuno para todas en el comedor privado de la Reina —le dio un beso en los labios y se fue por la puerta secreta para su habitación.

Syna salió sin más a realizar la petición de sus soberanos y Rena se acercó a su señora con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Oh mi señora! Me hace tan feliz ver a mi rey con una nueva luz en sus ojos y sin amargura. Y todo es gracias a usted que lo hace feliz nuevamente.

La declaración, más la amabilidad del mismo Thranduil y su propia pasividad esa mañana, casi le quebró la poca temple que quedaba en Cybele.

— Gracias Rena, ahora deseo tomar un baño, si eres tan amable.

— Enseguida, mi señora —hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Cybele soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama. Tenía que ser fuerte, concentrarse en su plan y su odio, no bajaría la guardia porque por primera vez Thranduil se mostraba un poco amable con ella.

Pasada una hora estaba lista para el desayuno y tras la revisión del físico se sintió mejor que nunca, la medicina elfica era grandiosa, su cuerpo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las 7 maravillas estaban felices, emocionadas y todas hablando a la vez.

— Calma, no puedo comprenderlas a todas. A ver, Adara ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? —preguntó la reina a su dama.

— ¿A mí? —respondió algo nerviosa. A pesar de tener total confianza con sus amigas, allí estaban las jóvenes elfas que casi no conocía y era demasiado tímida para abrirse ante extraños.

— Claro que a ti.

— Pues yo…

Un mozo interrumpió.

— Disculpen mis señoras, espero estén pasando un feliz momento. Vengo a entregarle un recado para la señorita Agatha.

La mencionada sonrió y asintió dando así permiso de que el joven se acercara. Le entregó una hermosa caja de madera finamente tallada, la abrió y dentro consiguió un hermoso collar de motivos elficos hecho en diamantes y plata fina.

— ¡Que hermoso es! —exclamó sacando la joya de la caja para mostrarla.

Las mepherdianas se rieron de manera nerviosa, contentas por semejante atención.

Agatha miró que el mozo aún no se retiraba.

— Muchas gracias, ya puedes marcharte —dijo cortes.

— No puede, está esperando una respuesta —dijo Cybele al conocer un poco más cómo eran las costumbres en Mirkwood.

— Pero tengo que leer la carta en privado y mandar respuesta por medio de mis letras —dijo Agatha sintiéndose un tanto presionada.

— Acá no es así, lees la carta ahora y mandas tu respuesta con el mozo. En ciertas cosas acá son más atrevidos —contestó la reina divertida pues era una ironía, pero ero era una ironía cierta.

Agatha abrió la misiva y al leerla una sonrisa se le pintó en los labios.

— Dígale al Conde Therm que acepto su cordial invitación y el hermoso presente que me ha dado, será un honor y un privilegio cenar con él.

El joven mozo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Todas comenzaron hacer preguntas y esta vez Rena y Vesna también se alborotaron con emoción. En cambio Syna debió dar una sonrisa forzada, esas mujeres apenas tenían unos 3 días en la ciudad y ya una recibían regalos y atenciones de uno de los elfos más poderosos del reino, no era justo, ella había estado allí por 500 años y desde hacía dos siglos era una mujer en edad casadera y aún no había recibido semejante atención por parte de un elfo, su padre estaba preparando un compromiso con un elfo de Lorien y para nada quería irse de su ciudad; todo le pareció muy injusto.

— Ya verán que dentro de poco todas tendremos más de un pretendiente para casarnos —comentó Agatha al ver la mirada de celos de Syna.

— Eso es una certeza —dijo Cybele— pero Agatha ten cuidado, los elfos sólo aman una vez y es para toda la vida, no enamores a el Conde si sólo deseas divertirte. Y esta es una exigencia que hago a todas mis compatriotas, diviértanse y consigan información valiosa que nos haga poderosas en este mundo de hombres, pero no enamoren a un elfo si no están dispuestas a llevar sus actos hasta sus últimas consecuencias —la reina fue seria en su hablar.

La comida siguió su curso entre charlas y risas, por lo visto Althair había sido la más cotizada de la noche y cómo no serlo con aquella piel color canela, los ojos marrones verdosos y el cabello oscuro con mechones rojizos, era la mujer más exótica que se había visto en esa ciudad y muchos estaban fascinados con su presencia.

La tarde de ese día el rey se despidió, se internaría en el bosque junto a tres patrullas para sanear uno de los flancos del reino, los orcos parecían reproducirse por arte de magia, por todo el tiempo que había estado allí el ejército de Mepherden habían matado a decenas o quizás más de una centena de engendros y sin embargo cada vez que se salían a patrullar se conseguían muchos más.

Thranduil quería ver con sus propios ojos lo qué estaba pasando, esas desagradables criaturas seguían rigiendo su bosque y no lo permitiría, no más.

Doce días pasaron y las 7 maravillas eran conocidas y apreciadas en todo el palacio. Adara pasó varias tardes con Minwë, Alania sus noches entre los hermanos Erobir y Erubor, Agatha conquistando y sacando secretos del Conde Therm, mientras Syna, Rena y Vesna aprendían el arte de la seducción, y a Vesna se le daba muy bien, era increíblemente hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que Cybele hubiese visto jamás, ella tenía sus pretendiente aunque ninguno era de interés para la Reina, así que con un poco de manipulación la enfiló hacia el Duque Sorpher, quien era la mano derecha del rey apartando a Orether.

Agatha y Alania eran las mejores informantes de la Reina y dentro de poco también lo sería Vesna. Cybele ya conocía ciertas cosas de interés pero aún tenía que pensar qué hacer con la información recabada, aún no encontraba un verdadero trapo sucio con el cual poner al Rey en jaque y de ser posible chantajearlo.

Mientras encontraba la información deseada se dedicaría a fastidiar a Thranduil por otros medios. Esa mañana fue hasta el enorme vestier que perteneció a la anterior reina y llamó a Lotho para que la atendiera, a ella también debía fastidiarla y dejarle en claro quién mandaba, había algo en esa elfa que odiaba, no sabía lo que era, pero no era de fiar.

Agradecida debía estar Lotho de que Cybele aún no supiese que ella había sido la cerilla que encendió el fuego de Thranduil contra sus guardias.

— Alguna de mis damas, se encargará de como quiero estos vestidos, tú sólo llévalos a las costureras. Es una pena que tan exquisitas telas, bordados y trabajo sea desperdiciando en vestidos tan simples y… —miró el traje verde que tenía entre sus manos—, como decirlo… puritanos, sí esa es la palabra.

Era experta en molestar a aquellos que deseaba fastidiar. Revisando vestido tras vestido se los iba lanzando encima a Lotho, casi lo hacía con desprecio hasta que se topó con un vestido de un color extraño que jugaba entre el gris y el lila, de una sola manga, diapreado y ajustado hasta la cintura y de allí se abría en una falda con caída, con una tela transparente y sobre puesta que arrastraba en cola, con pétalos del mismo color bordados de las rodillas hacía abajo.

Era una absoluta belleza, no había nada que le quisiera cambiar y justo en ese instante, la conciencia le hablo; giró su rostro y vio la cara de Lotho con los vestidos encima, no era una cara de disgusto, odio o rabia, era tristeza y dolor lo que reflejaba. Sí, quería hacer sufrir a Thranduil, arruinarlo con lo que más le dolía, su esposa muerta pero a la vez estaba mancillando la memoria de alguien que jamás le hizo daño.

— Este es perfecto —en aquel enorme vestier habían por lo menos quinientos vestidos y quería acabar con todos pero no pudo—. Sólo esos me llevaré —dijo altiva y se marchó.

La tarde siguiente las trompetas anunciaron la llegada de su esposo y aunque no quería, tenía que salir a recibirlo; así que espero junto a sus damas a las puertas de la gran ciudad-cueva que era su nuevo hogar.

Thranduil no venía en su acostumbrado alce, ni a caballo, tampoco con las galas de rey. Venía a pie, sin corona alguna y con el cabello de lado, sus botas y pantalones de cuero marrón, una camisa blanca abierta hasta mitad del pecho y todo manchado de sangre negra de orco, se veía feliz y sonriendo.

— Reina mía —saludó al detenerse frente a ella. El rey se veía arrebatadoramente apuesto y salvaje.

— Mi señor —hizo la reverencia pertinente—. Por lo visto, no ha sido sólo un espectador en la batalla.

— Así es, hemos acabado con cientos de ellos y confió que dentro de poco nuestro hermoso reino será saneado de esta peste —habló para todos los presentes. Le tomó la mano a Cybele y se la besó—. Ahora me retiro, mi reina.

El rey pasó junto a ella y más atrás pudo distinguir a Gilas que estaba con su cabello rojo recogido en una cola, con su uniforme dorado de la guardia de Mirkwood y bañado en sangre negra. Sintió una puntada en el corazón al verlo, lo había dañado, lo había herido, al volver adentro les recalcó a sus damas no enamorar a un elfo sino se estaba dispuesta a amarlo con la misma intensidad.

Esa noche debió hacerse una cena en honor al rey y a sus hombres. Acababan de llegar y estaban cansados, así que se decidió hacerse un día después para que los soldados compartieran esa noche con sus familias y en privado lloraran a los que no regresaron.

Cybele como muchas veces caminó sin rumbo y sus pies la llevaron hasta lo más alto de la cueva, un par de puertas ornamentadas se abrieron ante ella y dio de lleno a los Jardines de Esthe, un hermoso claro lleno de rosas y árboles de cerezo. El cielo estrellado estaba sobre su cabeza y recordó aquella mañana, hacía demasiadas lunas atrás en la que no encontraba a su hermana Ildri y justo la halló allí pintando el paisaje para regalárselo al rey.

Melancólica por el recuerdo se sentó en un banco de piedra revestido con un colchón de plumas que hacían las veces de una gran butaca-cama. Un mueble mullido dentro de ese jardín donde se podía acostar con comodidad al quedar un poco alta su espalda y mirar las estrellas como tanto le gustaba.

Se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, esos quince días que su marido había estado afuera se sintió extraña, tenía que rebosar de alegría al estar a sus anchas y sin su presencia, y estuvo feliz pero sin embargo había algo en su corazón que enturbiaba ese sentimiento. Se cuestionó y pensó que quizás se había acostumbrado a rabiar con él, y esa carencia de peleas lo hizo extrañarlo.

Lo peor fue lo que sintió al verlo llegar, quiso experimentar el mismo repudio de siempre pero éste no llego con la misma fuerza de antes y dio pasos a unos extraños nervios en su estómago.

La línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida al percibir que alguien se acostaba junto a ella.

— ¡Thranduil! —lo miró con asombro, he intentó levantarse.

— No te vayas —pidió tomándola de la mano—. No es mi intensión incomodarte, si quieres me voy yo.

«Sí, vete de mi presencia»

— Esta bien —su boca y su mente no se pusieron de acuerdo, y su cuerpo arbitrariamente se volvió a recostar.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Hace fresco para los humanos —preguntó educado, en verdad quería una tregua con ella, darse una oportunidad de conocerse. Lo lamentable es que hubiese deseado eso tan tarde.

— Nada, sólo veo el cielo —se relajó un poco—. Pienso que este mismo firmamento ilumina a mi hermana, mis padres, que de cierta forma aunque estemos lejos, estamos cerca.

— Es un hermoso pensamiento —se sorprendió gratamente. Ella se veía tan dulce viendo el cielo. Él mismo había ido a ese mismo claro a pensar en Legolas y en cuándo volvería a verlo—. Hay tanta memoria en la luz de las estrellas.

— Sí, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros hay calidez en ellas, algo que te hace recordar tus momentos felices, por eso creo que los elfos dicen que hay memoria en las estrellas.

Era la primera vez que en verdad conversaban, que bajaban los escudos y defensas.

Cybele se sentó y continuó mirando el cielo.

— Es más que eso, ellas a veces hablan, te guían, te iluminan cuando no hay luna. —agrego Thranduil.

Ella giró el rostro y le sonrió, en ese momento no eran más que dos personas hablando de cosas hermosas.

— Sé un poco de astronomía. El físico de mi madre es un monje loco que tiene su propia torre con un aparato gigante al que le llama telescopio. Hace que las estrellas se vean más cerca, de niña él me enseño muchas constelaciones, muchas… ¡¿Thranduil, qué haces!?

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello, con cuidado le echó a un lado la espesa melena color miel y la hizo ladear la cabeza ganando más terreno en el blanco y grácil cuello.

El pulso a Cybele se le alteró, no por pánico sino de excitación.

— Thranduil, basta ¿Qué haces?

Se fue a levantar y él la movió como si fuese una muñeca y la hizo recostar nuevamente del mueble. Se miraron a los ojos y Cybele vio la determinación en su mirada, el deseo y algo nuevo, ternura.

— No, yo no…

Un beso acalló su queja. Debió rechazarlo, quiso hacerlo pero en vez de empujarlo lo abrazó, en vez de morderle el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, abrió la boca un poco más para responder el beso.

La respiración de ambos se hizo audible y rápida. Los labios del rey se desviaron al cuello de ella y Cybele abrió los ojos mirando el cielo que servía de testigo.

— No Thranduil. Basta —pidió con poca voz.

Tuvo como respuesta un lametón y un chupón que la hicieron morderse el labio para no gemir, cerró los ojos con fuerza llamando a su conciencia pero ésta se negaba acudir al encuentro.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo en un último intento por contenerse.

— Besar a mi esposa —susurró a su oído.

— No puedes —contestó casi sin fuerzas—. Sabes que no.

Él la miró a los ojos para responder:

— Puedo y lo haré —se volvió a hundir en su boca.

Una mano se metió a través de la larga raja de su falta y topó con aquella zona húmeda y cálida que lo enloquecía. La reina comenzó a removerse, a rechazarlo.

— No… no… no, para por favor.

La fuerza que hacía para resistirse carecía de verdadero ímpetu. Él sabía cómo era un verdadero rechazo por parte de ella y lo que ahora hacía era más por orgullo que por ganas.

Se las apañó para meter su mano allí y apenas se escabulló bajo esta última tela que servía de frontera entre él y sus deseos, Cybele arqueó la espalda y gimió. Sí, justo así la quería, caliente y húmeda por él.

Primero jugueteó con su clítoris mientras la besaba, lamía y chupaba. Las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza de su camisa y cómo pudo se las arregló para liberar sus pechos del vestido que llevaba.

Hundió dos dedos dentro de ella a la vez que succionó un pezón y ganó la recompensa que quería, una de las manos de Cybele se metió entre sus dorados cabellos e hizo un puño con estos y con la otra mano lo acarició por encima de su pantalón.

Para la mortal era inconcebible lo que estaba pasando, ese poder de seducción lo tenía ella sobre él, no al revés. Y allí estaba de ella deshecha entre las manos de Thranduil.

Un ápice de conciencia llamó a la puerta aunque no de la manera esperada.

La reina abrió a los ojos mientras era atacada por un sinfín de sensaciones, y vio dónde estaba.

— Thranduil —jadeó—. Nos pueden ver… cualquiera…

— Déjalos que vean —un tercer dedo la penetró y ya no hubo contención alguna. El dedo pulgar la estimulaba donde debía mientras los otros entraban y salían.

Cybele no estaba equivocada, un par de guardias apostados en una parte más alta afuera de la cueva vieron cómo sus soberanos se daban placer, de inmediato se giraron dándole la privacidad que se debía.

«No puedo, no puedo» repetía su mente consiente, lástima que algo mucho más salvaje gobernaba su cuerpo por el momento.

El orgasmo la abatió y Thranduil sintió como sus dedos eran apretados y aflojados a gran velocidad. Descubrió que le encantaba verla así, sudada, agitada, con las pupilas dilatadas y jadeando por él.

No sólo los guardias fueron testigos del momento, Syna y Rena que venían a ver a su señora para decirle que era hora de cenar, se toparon con la escena y retrocedieron sus pasos con sorpresa.

Al estar en un pasillo iban riendo y murmurando chistosas la pasión de esos dos cuando Lotho se paró frente a ellas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó seria. Tanto ellas como Vesna habían dejado de ser elfas al juntarse con esa gentuza de Mepherden.

— De nada importante —contestó Rena ruborizada.

Lotho miró significativamente a Syna y esta con mucho orgullo le dijo.

— Sin intención hemos visto a los reyen en los Jardines de Esthe.

— ¿Eso que tiene de gracioso? —demando de mal humor al saberlos juntos.

— Creo que es mejor que vayas a verlos —contestó una Syna maliciosa y divertida. Sospechaba de los sentimientos de Lotho con el rey así que mejor que los viera.

Sin perder tiempo Lotho casi corrió hasta los jardines y los vio.

Cybele lo besó en medio del ímpetu y le metió la mano por debajo de la pretina del pantalón, quería darle el placer que él le acababa de dar y sin reflexionar Thranduil se abrió el pantalón, la camisa y le bajó el vestido a ella hasta la cintura, la amaría allí, en medio del claro, bajo las estrellas.

Lotho no necesito ver más y se retiró, lo que la reina le había dicho no era mentira, ella lo tenía en su cama y en su palma.

Los besos se alocaron y Cybele se sentó ahorcajadas sobre él mientras Thranduil le estimulaba los pezones con las manos. Todo entre ellos fluía con naturalidad y necesidad hasta que el odio llamó con fuerza a la conciencia y la Cybele racional tomó las riendas.

Impresionada por lo que hacía se levantó del mullido mueble a la vez que acomodaba su vestido.

Lo miró con el odio de siempre y con la respiración aún agitada le dijo:

— No creas que te he perdonado, no lo he hecho y no lo haré jamás. No me vuelvas a tocar, no me hables a solo que sea necesario, no me mires. YO TE ODIO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ —terminó gritando y luego se marchó corriendo.

Thranduil frustrado, molesto y rechazado, golpeó con fuerza el colchón hasta que su mano pegó de la piedra sólida. El dolor lo ayudo a calmar la rabia y el deseo. Acicaló sus ropas y se fue a su aposento pensando en que lograr la paz entre ambos sería mucho arduo de lo que pensaba.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola mis amores. FELIZ SÁBADO.**_

_**Espero tengan un grandioso día y acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo de OYS. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Valentina, Rossy, Laura, Rake, Lucía, Gisella, Danielle, Nilda, Netsua, Carmen, Barbarita, Endoriel y Andrea. Ustedes me animan a continuar escribiendo.**_

_**Como dije antes este FF estaba pensado para 10 cap, pero ahora estimo que serán unos 14 — o - así que estamos en la etapa final.**_

_** Un beso gigante a todos. **_

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 11

Lotho volvía por los corredores de palacio y no podía ocultar sus lágrimas, él era de ella, de esa humana odiosa y mezquina que lo tenía embrujado. Lo que él le juro que debía hacer por obligación, ahora lo hacía por seducción.

Por su parte Cybele entró en su habitación y no se detuvo hasta meterse de cabeza a la pequeña piscina que le servía de bañera; siempre estaba llena pero si no se accionaba el mecanismo de calefacción, sólo era una fuente con agua helada y justo eso necesitaba _agua helada_.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y lo más intrigante de todo ¿Por qué él lo había hecho? Sí ciertamente habían estado juntos anteriormente y antes de que él se marchara a la batalla, ella lo había provocado hasta que él la asaltó, pero en cada uno de esos momentos a pesar de todo ella sintió rechazo por parte de Thranduil, rabia por tentarlo y hacerlo pecar pero esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez él había iniciado porque así lo quiso y no sintió rechazo alguno, sólo sintió deseo, anhelo, dulzura.

«No, no, no, no» se iba a volver loca si continuaban con ese juego del gato y el ratón. Tenía que salir de ese lugar y debía hacerlo pronto o colapsaría. Luego de un rato de agua fría para calmar el cuerpo y la mente se salió de la bañera, con las ideas un tanto claras, o eso creía ella.

Unos cuantos días pasaron y Cybele se escondió lo más que pudo de Thranduil, quien a diario mandaba invitaciones para almorzar o cenar juntos. Las damas suspiraban cuando venía un mozo con la invitación pero la reina se las arreglaba para no asistir al encuentro sin que nadie se percatara.

Una semana después llegó un mozo con una caja tallada finamente a mano, a la sala privada que la reina compartía con sus damas.

— Es un obsequio del Rey —dijo el joven elfo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Cybele estaba segura que había escuchado mal.

— Su majestad le manda un presente.

Con un movimiento de la mano le indicó a Althair que tomará la caja.

— Muéstramelo —ordenó.

Althair sacó la prenda de la caja y se sintió como todas las damas aspiraron sorprendidas. Era una gargantilla tipo imperial hecha de zafiros y diamantes, de cortes perfectos, lujosos y lo que más sorprendió a la reina era que tenía motivos elficos y el zafiro azul símbolo de Mepherden, al igual que el broche de la prenda era el escudo de su país.

La joya no era una alhaja más, era el símbolo de la unión de los dos reinos, un regalo que había esperado desde el día que se desposo con el rey. Una muestra de aceptación y respeto entre ambos, un gesto de amabilidad que según ella, llegaba tarde.

— Mi señor espera verla portar este regalo en la cena.

— Dígale a su señor que estoy complacida y que la portaré con honor.

Al joven irse, todas las damas entraron en algarabía, era algo que Thranduil había mandado a forjar especialmente para su señora y todas se emocionaron por ello. Agatha al ser la más extrovertida tomó la elegante prenda y se la fue a poner a Cybele pero ésta lo rechazó.

— No hace falta, esta noche la luciré. Por favor, elijan un vestido adecuado para la joya. Es una cena de Estado y debo hacer ver bien al rey —sonrió y sin decir más se retiró dejándolas a todas un poco sorprendidas por la actitud fría.

La reina sintió que si tocaba la alhaja, si disfrutaba de ésta estaría vendiéndose a él y no lo haría. Su plan iba de maravilla, todas sus damas hablaban con sus amantes, amigos y más personas de lo bien que iba el matrimonio de sus reyes, de lo ardientes que eran sus noches, de que en muchas oportunidades se escuchaba cuando hacían el amor. Una sarta de mentiras que Cybele había hecho creer a sus damas y que pronto llegarían a oídos del Rey desatando su ira, su odio contra nadie, pues no había nadie, pero él creería que ella había cumplido su promesa, que se acostaba con hombres a su espalda y que él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Llegada la noche por mucho que quiso negarse, al verse al espejo con aquel vestido blanco perla y el collar azul de zafiros y diamantes se sintió seducida por la joya y por quién se la había regalado.

Al entrar en el gran salón, como era costumbre Cybele impresionó a propios y extraños con su presencia. Thranduil quedó maravillado al verla, no sólo era una joven hermosa, era una reina en esplendor, una mujer que se veía muy segura de sí misma y eso era digno de admirar, hasta que al hacerle un cumplido, la dama en cuestión soltó su veneno.

— Una joya como esa opacaría a miles de mujeres pero en ti, no es más que una simple alhaja. Tu brillo opaca a todos en este salón —fue galante, cortés y sensual al susurrárselo al oído.

— Gracias mi señor —respondió igual de sensual a su oído, luego lo miró a los ojos y el tonó de voz cambió a cínico—. No creas que un collar con brillo me va a comprar. Tú y yo seguimos en guerra —le dio un beso en los labios y después giró mirando al entorno como si nada estuviese pasando, como si no hubiese sido más que un gesto amoroso entre la pareja real.

Y justo esos pequeños detalles aumentaban las habladurías sobre el feliz matrimonio.

Esa noche no sólo la reina recibió atenciones, también Agatha se había citado con el Conde Therm luego de la cena y por primera vez harían el amor. La joven de Mepherden sabía que debía esperar más tiempo, volverlo más su perrito faldero pero no podía aguantar, aquel elfo de cabello castaño, ojos violeta, alto, elegante, con porte y con la apariencia de un hombre en sus 30 era demasiada tentación para la dama, estaba deseosa por arrancarle la ropa y amarlo hasta que el cuerpo ya no pudiese más.

La sorpresa mayor para Agatha fue que al volver a sus aposentos, justo antes del amanecer. Syna la esperaba para obtener de primera mano los detalles de la noche, de todas las damas elfas ella era la más interesada en aprender a seducir, la más ambiciosa y quien ejecutaba los deseos de Cybele con mayor efectividad y frialdad. Definitivamente Syna era una mujer que era mejor tener de aliada que de enemiga y esa mañana Agatha la enseñó con lujos de detalle, el arte del amor.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar de manera fugaz en Mirkwood. La Reina se dedicó hacer un trabajo de hormiguita para desquiciar a Thranduil, y hasta se cuestionó si a un elfo le podía dar un infarto. Cada mañana sin importar que sus sentimientos dijeran otra cosa, ella se proponía una manera nueva de fastidiar a su esposo.

Le regalo un vestido a cada una de sus damas, no un vestido cualquiera, no, eran de la antigua reina y que ella había mandado a modificar, además les regalo prendas que no eran tan significantes pero igualmente habían sido de su antecesora.

Sin darse cuenta paso un mes entero y el otoño llego junto con sus hermosos colores. Una mañana Cybele amaneció con una idea y sin pedir permiso se fue a aquel lugar que nadie excepto el Rey y su hijo visitaban. En una parte lejana de la cueva había algo que parecía un claro con la diferencia que no había un cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas, aunque igual parecía verse el cielo brillante gracias a las miles de luciérnagas que se posaban allí.

Era un lugar fresco, algo húmedo y hermoso pues estaba cubierto de diversas flores. Flores exóticas que sólo crecían en la oscuridad, flores de colores tristes entre azules, blancos y violetas pero fantásticas al poseer un brillo fluorescente de forma natural, y algunas parecían estar bañadas en escarcha plateada.

Ningún humano había visto un lugar así jamás, era uno de los más grandes espectáculos de la naturaleza y sólo era posible gracias a una mano paciente y maestra que con el mayor de los cuidados se dedicó por más de 3 siglos ha encontrar estas exóticas plantas por toda la tierra media, a plantarlas en ese lugar y cuidarla día a día para que florecieran y aceptaran a sus flores vecinas.

Cybele era la nueva Reina y como tal conocía este lugar, aunque no tenía idea de su historia, de lo casi imposible que era tener esa colección de flores, de que se dieran fuera de su habita natural. Tan sólo sabía que era el jardín de la antigua reina y una manera más para molestar a su rey.

En compañía de Adara y Alhair fue hasta ese jardín y ordenó que lo que parecían unas orquídeas blancas, fuesen trasplantadas a otro lugar del reino. La excusa era que no le parecían hermosas como las demás.

Los dos jardineros reales que por siglos habían cuidado de ese lugar luego de la muerte de la reina, se horrorizaron y se negaron pero Cybele ahora era la Reina de Mirkwood y les dijo que si no lo hacían las arrancaría con sus propias manos así que los elfos obedecieron.

Ellos sabían que la especie a lo mejor moriría, eran buenos en su trabajo pero la antigua reina era mágica con las plantas. Con el mayor cuidado comenzaron el trabajo pero uno de ellos mando a su ayudante a hablar con Lotho, a que le contará lo que sucedía y de inmediato la elfa le contó al rey lo que Cybele hacía.

Thranduil llegó al recinto hecho una bestia.

— FUERA DE AQUÍ, AHORA —gritó apenas entrar.

Allí estaba lo que Cybele quería, una confirmación de que el elfo que por semanas había aparentado amabilidad y dulzura, no era más que el animal que la había violado la noche de bodas.

Con un movimiento de cabeza les ordenó a Adara y Althair que obedecieran a su señor y tanto las damas como los jardineros se retiraron de inmediato.

— ¿A qué se debe tu furia? —preguntó como si nada.

— YA BASTA CYBELE —dio un par de zancadas y se le encimo tan rápidamente que casi se cae para atrás al tratar de esquivarlo—. ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE JUEGO, he tolerado tus desprecios ante cada invitación que te hago, que destroces los vestidos de mi esposa, que se los regales a tus damas, que hasta las joyas de la madre de mi único hijo, vayan a tener al cuello de las putas que tienes por damas. Hasta que me devolvieras la prenda que mande a forjar para ti ¿pero esto? Que no sólo quieras mancillar las cosas de una mujer que jamás te hizo daño y que fue una santa en vida, sino que además vayas a dañar lo único vivo que aún tengo de ella —no lo pudo evitar y los ojos se le alagaron en lágrimas.

— Es solo un jardín, no le estoy haciendo nada, sólo llevar unas plantas a otra parte —quería molestarlo pero no comprendía por qué se había alterado tanto.

— Me jure a mí mismo que no volvería a tocarte de ninguna manera que tú no quisieras —dio dos pasos hacia atrás o la abofetearía. Miró las tres plantas que ya los jardineros habían sacado y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso—. Legolas se fue hace 80 años, mi hijo, mi único hijo que no veo en tantos años y tú además quieres dañar lo único que me queda de ambos. ¿Acaso puedes comprender lo que es ese tiempo? No, no lo creo. No eres más que una muchacha estúpida a quien sólo importa su propio dolor. En este jardín permanece el alma de ella y tú vienes a mancillarla.

El dolor, la tristeza y la decepción que vio en el rostro de Thranduil, la asusto. Quería hacerlo sufrir y lo había logrado y ahora que lo veía sólo quería pedirle perdón por ser tan sórdida y lo haría, pediría perdón.

— No te atrevas a decir una palabra —la frenó Thranduil mientras temblaba de ira, de rabia y por contenerse a no matarla en ese momento—. Se acabó tu juego de Reina ¿Quieres humillarme? ¿Quieres molestarme a más no poder? —su tonó de voz suave la espanto—. Felicitaciones, lo has logrado. De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo diga, todos los vestidos de mi reina fallecida serán devueltos, al igual que sus joyas y tú y tu corte de mujerzuelas limitaran sus andanzas a la zona oeste del palacio, no saldrás, no frecuentarás las zonas comunes, no harás nada si yo no lo ordeno. Y A PARTIR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, TE VESTIRÁS COMO YO DIGA, HABLARÁS CUANDO YO LO DIGA Y HASTA COMERÁS LO QUE YO DIGA —gritó perdiendo los estribos. La tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la acercó a su rostro—. Tú me hiciste una promesa en nuestra noche de bodas —nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus preciosos ojos sin avisar— y es evidente que eres una mujer de palabra. Estoy seguro que me merezco tu odio y tu venganza, te hice daño como jamás se lo había hecho a nadie pero escúchame bien Cybele, jamás…—se acercó a su oído amenazante como el depredador que era—. Nunca jamás, vuelvas a tocar, usar o mancillar nada que haya sido de mi anterior esposa ¿Entendido?

Cybele había pasado la raya y lo sabía, tenía el disgusto de él que tanto quería, era momento de ser grosera, desafiante, irreverente pero no podía. Thranduil estaba siendo fiero, hostigaste, temible pero no por odio sino por tristeza, por decepción, se veía tan decepcionado de ella que Cybele no estaba segura si las lágrimas de él eran por el dolor de lo que se estaba haciendo en el jardín o porque ella acababa de actuar de la manera más ruin que una dama podía, o si era por ambas cosas.

Aún tenía el "perdón" en la boca pero no lo haría si él no lo hacía primero, no se doblegaría y a duras penas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

— Bien. Ahora lárgate de mi presencia.

Aguantando sus propias lágrimas se retiró arrepentida de sus propios actos. Al entrar en sus aposentos pidió estar a solas y se largó a llorar pensando en por qué le dolía tanto que él la hubiese visto con tanto desprecio y decepción, pensando en cómo acomodarlo y en por qué deseaba arreglarlo. Ahora sí era un enjambre de sentimientos encontrados que no hallaban solución.

Pasaron dos días y tal como había ordenado el Rey, los vestidos y las joyas fueron retiradas de los aposentos de las damas y de la mismísima reina. Todas estaban confinadas a la zona oeste de palacio que si bien era grande, no podían hacer vida social en ella y Cybele por esos dos días se negó a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera le abría la puerta a Alania.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, si sigue así enfermará —comentó Agatha al grupo de damas.

— El rey la castigo a ella y a nosotras. La reina no debió meterse con ese jardín —dijo Vesna, aún molesta con lo que su señora había hecho.

— No teníamos idea de que fuese un lugar tan sagrado —defendió Althair.

— Igualmente no debieron ir allí, era el jardín de la antigua reina ¿Qué esperaban? —intervino nuevamente Vesna.

— Es verdad, era lógico que desataría la furia del rey —habló Rena por primera vez. Las dos elfas estaban ofendidas por lo que paso.

— Sólo eran unas flores —insistió Althair.

— Mejor calla y no sigas hablando de lo que no comprendes —la respuesta de Vesna fue severa, jamás la habían visto así.

— Sólo son unas flores —dijo Syna con carácter queriendo apaciguar a sus congéneres elfas—. Si la reina actual no puede decidir trasplantar unas flores, entonces no tiene las potestades de una reina.

— ¡Syna! —llamó con atención Vesna—. Sabes muy bien lo que ese jardín representa para todos en el reino, no son unas simples flores, es parte de su legado, es algo vivo que está lleno de su memoria. El Rey ha sido muy benévolo en su castigo.

— Creo que el rey ha llorado a esa reina por más de un milenio y eso es mucho tiempo, es hora de que sea feliz y supere su perdida.

Vesna y Rena la vieron horrorizadas, en cambio las 4 "A" la vieron como una heroína.

— No pareces de nuestra raza —Vesna se levantó y miró a todas las humanas con desprecio—. Has sido demasiado influenciada —concluyó para retirarse.

— Lo siento—se excusó Rena y se fue tras ella, pues Vesna tenía razón y Syna se había vuelto una mujer irreconocible.

La elfa no mostró signos de arrepentimiento al ver a sus congéneres marcharse y recibió con agrado los buenos comentarios de las humanas. Syna las admiraba, eran tan decididas, fuertes y tomaban lo que querían sin arrepentimientos o estúpidos moralismos. Ella quería eso para sí y ya estaba preparada para actuar y atrapar a algún elfo de alcurnia.

Esa misma noche Syna caminaba con Rena que por lo visto era mucho más dócil y llevadera que la pequeña arpía que había resultado ser Vesna. Aquella era la tercera noche que no veían a su señora y que continuaban castigadas por el Rey.

— Su majestad no debería habernos confinado como a las demás, somos elfas —comentó Syna un tanto molesta.

— No te preocupes por eso —la tomó del brazo y continuaron su camino por la larga galería de piedra grisácea—. No creo que el rey dure mucho tiempo enfadado.

— Creo que lo estará por los próximos 100 años, en verdad se le ve molesto —dijo la alta, rubia y exótica elfa Syna.

— Claro que no, sabes tan bien como yo que él no podrá estar mucho tiempo lejos de su reina —ambas se echaron a reír cómplices—. Pronto tendrá necesidad de ella y la reina lo aplacara. Ya verás.

Se miraron y volvieron a reír mientras hablaban y soñaba con elfos cariñosos y ardientes para desposarse.

Syna observó a Lotho que venía por la misma galería. Había llegado el momento, haría algo que alegraría a su reina, pues ella misma le había contado que Lotho estaba enamorada del rey en secreto y esa elfa atrevida y mojigata debía enterarse con quien pasaba las noches su señor.

Incremento las risas con Rena he interceptó a Lotho de manera fortuita.

— Buenas noches —saludó la elfa favorita del Rey—. Me alegra verlas de bueno humor a pesar de la situación —lo dijo de corazón, para nada le deseaba mal a las 3 rubias que completaban las filas de Cybele.

— Lo estamos. La verdad es que lo ocurrido estuvo muy mal por parte de nuestra Señora —contestó Syna de manera casual— pero tienes que creerlo, ella no sabía lo importante que es ese lugar y para nada quiso molestar al rey.

— Fue una falta muy grave —respondió seria Lotho.

— Será perdonada muy pronto ¿Verdad Rena? Cuéntale a lo que me dijiste.

— ¡Syna! —reclamó Rena pues las cosas que la reina les había comentado era en confianza, no para andarlas divulgando por allí.

— ¿¡Qué!? Por favor; Lotho es de total confianza y una de las protegidas del rey, no importa que le comentemos.

— ¿Comentar qué?

Picó el anzuelo y tomando del brazo a las otras dos damas se adentró en una estancia privada.

— Pues que somos muy afortunados, nuestras reyes se aman y son… bueno son muy íntimos —Syna sabía cómo parecer casual.

— Bueno la reina es muy guapa, era lógico —contestó Lotho indiferente.

— No es sólo eso —intervino por primera vez Rena—. La belleza es sólo una de las virtudes de la reina, ella es amable, dulce y buena con nosotras y él la adora. Pronto la perdonará porque querrá estar con ella —rio por lo bajo, se arrimó a Lotho y en su inocencia termino el trabajo de Syna—. Nuestro señor y ella son ardientes, los hemos visto ¡sin intención claro está! pero es que él no le puede quitar las manos de encima.

— Cierto, la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida para las damas, fui para atender a mi señora y ambos estaban dormidos juntos y al parecer sin ropa —dijo Syna.

— Sí y por la mañana él estaba preocupado porque ella se sentía mal, y si lo hubieses visto Lotho nuestro señor fue tan tierno al ponerle la bata la reina, al besarla en la frente y los labios y tan comprensivo cuando la dejo desayunar con nosotras y no con él como había ordenado —a Rena casi le salían corazones rosados de los ojos al contar eso.

— Sí pero lo que nos tiene preocupadas y principalmente a mí me tiene un tanto triste, es que se cuiden tanto para no tener bebés, sería tan lindo un niño en este palacio —Rena asintió a las palabras de Syna.

— ¿Se cuidan? ¿Cómo pueden saber ustedes eso? —Lotho estaba sorprendida.

— Somos las damas de la reina, Lotho. Sabemos todo y bueno la reina le encargo a Alania recoger todo el Tresgel que trajeron de Mepherden y además enseñaron a nuestro boticario hacer más, pues el que se hacía acá es peligroso para las humanas si lo beben en exceso.

— Sí —confirmó Rena—. Y por lo visto con lo activos que son, lo necesitaran ji ji ji y tú los vistes cuando nuestro señor regreso de batalla, se desean con tanta fuerza —dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, completamente ilusionada—. Y nuestra señora estuvo tan triste sin él y ahora… pues ahora ella esta con tanto pesar…

— Cierto, ya tenemos tres días sin verla. Pero confió en que todo se arreglará pronto, tiene que ser así pues el amor todo lo perdona y no sólo nosotras lo hemos visto o escuchado, los guardias también se han dado cuenta. Es tan vergonzoso ja ja ja—se rio cómplice Syna.

\+ Cierto, por lo que me cuentan, ellos pronto se arreglarán. Ahora si me disculpan, debo continuar con mis obligaciones —dijo Lotho y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marchó.

Apenas se había alejado media galería cuando las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, ella lo amaba desde siempre y él ni siquiera la veía, era como si fuese invisible. Le dolía que amase a alguien más pero que amase a esa mujerzuela de Mepherden, era demasiado para su corazón.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis amores, FELIZ SÁBADO.

Mis queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas lindas que me dejan sus comentarios y un millón de gracias a las lectoras nuevas que se han leído el fic de una sentada y que alguna se ha abierto una cuenta sólo para opinarme. En verdad sus mensajes me llenan de motivación y alegría.

Gracias a: Netsual Mel, Rossy Garay, Angie-310, Laura Pace, Barbarita Maru, Lucia, Castillo, Ivet, Angel Voldem Snape, Daniella Blun, Caolinet Black, Anghy, Tabatha, Meridethaelin, Nakka-4, Andrea Figueroa.

Invito a quienes gusten a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" y a todas las Pacing o Pacer a que vayan a mi Wattpad donde tengo una historia con el sensual vampiro Garret.

Besos

Stef.-

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 12

La mañana del cuarto día de enclaustre llegó y como temían las 4 "A" de Mepherden, Cybele había amanecido enferma con fiebre, vómitos y mal del estómago.

— No tienen por qué estar todas acá. Vamos, salgan que si esto es contagioso no se los quiero transmitir —se giró sobre la cama empapada en sudor.

Estaba así desde hacía 48 horas pero no había dicho nada hasta que no pudo más con el malestar. Las damas obedecieron pero de última quedo Alania que era la principal y Syna que no quiso retirarse.

— Alania ve por el médico. Pero uno de nuestros médicos no quiero medicina elfica y por favor se discreta, que el rey no se entere. No quiero que me vea así.

— De inmediato —hizo una seña para que la elfa saliese con ella pero ésta se negó.

— Debo contarle algo a nuestra señora, algo que seguro la mejorará.

— Esta bien Syna, ven y cuéntame, dudo que alguna enfermedad mortal pueda ser contagiada a un elfo —comentó Cybele haciendo señas para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

La elfa obedeció y le contó todo lo sucedido con Lotho la noche anterior, todo lo que le habían dicho Rena y ella, también le comentó la cara de desconcierto de la elfa.

— Supuse que esto la contentaría mi señora, así Lotho sabrá de quién es el corazón de nuestro rey.

— Gracias Syna. Sí, me contenta que se lo hayas dicho.

Cybele tenía que estar feliz por lo que había hecho Syna, era la culminación de su plan, dentro de nada Lotho le contaría todo a Thranduil y él se sabría timado, traicionado y cornudo. Justo lo que quería, por lo que había trabajado tejiendo una red de mentiras, engañando a sus propias amigas y usándolas a su conveniencia.

Sin embargo su corazón no rebosaba como debería, se sintió un tanto preocupada, luego de lo ocurrido con el bendito jardín él había sido más severo de lo que esperaba. Quizás con esto sería capaz de encerrarla en la torre más alta o algo peor.

Suspiró sopesando las consecuencias y poco le importaba si la ahorcaba con sus propias manos, se había vengado, había conseguido lo que quería, no como lo quería, pues deseaba humillarlo delante de todos, dejarlo como un cornudo pero dejarlo como un elfo con bajos instintos también era una especie de humillación para el gran y solemne Rey Thranduil.

La entrada de Alania con el médico la sacó de sus pensamientos y pidió que la dejaran a solas con el doctor. Jamás le había gustado enfermar y el tiempo que llevaba en Mirkwook ya era la segunda o tercera vez que estaba en cama.

El médico habló con ella preguntándole cosas de rutina, la examinó y luego le hizo un par de pruebas.

— Entonces doctor ¿Viviré?

— Claro mi señora. Esta usted muy bien, es sólo que su condición no es del todo natural y su cuerpo se ha resentido un poco. Tomando estas sales —señaló un par de frascos—. En la mañana apenas se levante estará muy bien, igual un colega elfo debería examinarla.

— No entiendo de lo que habla ¿Cuál condición?

— Mi señora, ¿No lo sabe? —se vi sorprendido y luego sonrió ampliamente—. Mi querida reina, está usted embarazada. Felicitaciones, todos hablan de lo felices que son usted y el rey, en hora buena, muchas bendiciones a ambos y a ese bebé.

— Bebé —susurró y creyó que se desmayaría.

— Sí, estimo que debe tener poco más de 8 semanas. ¿Acaso ha sangrado?

— No —hizo memoria y era cierto, no había tenido su ciclo pero estaba tan concentrada en la venganza que ni cuenta se había dado.

— Eso es bueno, su embarazo al parecer está perfecto pero es de riesgo, mi señora. Los elfos son una raza mucho más fuerte que la nuestra aunque usted sea descendiente de los dúnedain¹. Por eso le aconsejo que también la examine uno de los físicos del rey.

— Gracias Ardo —le dio un par de monedas de oro—. Por favor se discreto, quiero que el rey se entere por mi.

— Por supuesto mi señora. Ha sido un placer servirla.

Haciendo una reverencia se retiró. Cuando Alania y Syna intentaron entrar nuevamente en la habitación Cybele, la reina les cerró la puerta en la cara y con seguro dejándolas más que preocupadas.

Como una loca comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en qué haría, no esperaba para nada aquello ¿cómo era posible? Había tomado tresgel… y recordó que no lo había tomado siempre, sólo lo hizo la noche de bodas, cuando enfermo y estuvo con él por segunda vez, creyó haberlo hecho, haberlo tomado pero no, no lo hizo.

¿Qué haría? Thranduil ahora sí la mataría, jamás creería que era su hijo, no después de lo que Syna le había contado a Lotho. Detuvo su caminata frenética de un lado al otro y se detuvo en seco llevándose las manos a la boca, tenía que huir, era la única manera, se iría, tenía que irse.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para llamar a Alania y Agatha, dejando aún más intrigadas a las otras 5 damas.

Al entrar las jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Cybele, estaba completamente desencajada, con la respiración acelerada, lagrimones en sus mejillas, rallando en la histeria, sudando a más no poder y con ojeras profundas.

— Recojan lo esencial hoy mismo me marcho de Mirkwood —dio la orden sacando ella mismas sus ropas y lanzándolas sobre la cama—. Llama a los mozos para que traigan unos cuantos baúles y que tengan listo el carruaje para marcharme cuanto antes.

Alania y Agatha se quedaron paralizadas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pensaban las dos mientras se miraban mutuamente y luego miraban a Cybele.

— ¿Qué hacen allí paradas? Hagan lo que les he dicho —volvió al vestier pero las damas continuaban clavadas en el suelo— ¡MUEVANSE! —gritó y ambas reaccionaron.

Agatha corrió a la puerta para ordenar que no dejarán pasar a nadie, ni siquiera al rey y Alania tomó a Cybele de los brazos con toda su dulzura.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con calma y la Reina se soltó de ella dándoles la espalda.

Tenía que controlarse pero no podía, estaba aterrada y sin poder sacar fuerzas de ninguna parte. Revivía el momento en que Thranduil había matado a sus guardias y la había bañado con la sangre de ambos. Ese bebé, más las mentiras que había inventado eran la cúspide de su venganza pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de las posibles y reales consecuencias.

— Cybele, por favor, cuéntanos ¿qué sucede? —intervino Agatha preocupada.

— Estoy embarazada —contestó sin darse vuelta.

— Eso es maravilloso —dijo Alania y Cybele se largó a llorar.

Dada semejante reacción Agatha hizo la pregunta incomoda.

— ¿No es del Rey?

— Es de Thranduil —respondió entre sollozos y se volteó para abrazar a ambas mientras lloraba a mares.

— Eso es bueno ¿O no? —insistió Agatha con las preguntas incomodas.

— Claro que es bueno —respondió Alania, quién tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su reina y la miró a los ojos—. Es muy bueno, nuestro señor estará feliz cuando se entere —aquella aseveración aumento de manera desproporcional el llanto de Cybele dejando atónitas a las damas.

— Les mentí —dijo ente hipo y falta de respiración—. Les mentí a todos.

— Cálmate Cybele, tú no eres así. Respira para que puedas hablar —comentó Agatha y Alania le acercó un vaso de agua.

Quisiera o no debía decirles la verdad, el peso de todo lo que había vivido la aplastaba como si fuese la inmensidad del mar que se le venía encima. Se calmó como pudo y les contó todo: la violación, la muerte de Bahir y Badr, las amenazas que le propino Thranduil, el juramente de venganza que le había hecho ella, las mentiras que les había contado, lo que Syna le había dicho a Lotho gracias a su propia manipulación y que seguramente de un momento a otro Lotho se lo contaría a Thranduil.

— Jamás creerá que es de él —dijo Alania de manera pausada luego de escuchar todo.

— Lo siento tanto, perdónenme. Jamás debí mentirles —no había parado de llorar en toda una hora, mientras les contaba.

— No hay nada que te debamos perdonar —dijo Agatha—. Te amamos Cybele y entendemos por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, fue imperdonable lo que te hizo pero ahora lo importante es sacarte de acá, alejarte del rey que…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Cybele.

Dudosa Alania respondió lo que Agatha no se atrevía a agregar.

— Que en parte ya tuvo su merecido, le hiciste daño y cuando Lotho le cuente las mentiras lo herirás más que nadie en esta vida. Tenemos que sacarte de acá o Thranduil te matará.

— Hay otra cosa —hablo Agatha con un tono más alegre. Se arrodilló frente a Cybele y le tomó las manos. Con una sonrisa dijo—. Estás embrazada y eso es una bendición —Cybele por fin sonrió y se tocó el vientre—. Nos harás tías del niño o niña más hermoso del planeta, pues tiene a quien salir —le apretó una mejilla en son materno—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No muy bien, tengo dos meses y el doctor me dijo que era el momento de los malestares, es un bebé muy fuerte por su sangre elfica y eso me afecta pero…—volvió a sonreír—. Estoy feliz de saber que crece una vida acá adentro.

— Y eso es lo único que importa ahora. Haré que Adara y Althair pasen para que te ayuden con un buen baño, comerás algo y no te preocupes por nada, para eso estamos Alania y yo que resolveremos todos, en cuando menos lo notes ya estarás camino de Mepherden.

— Gracias, no podría pasar por esto sin ustedes.

— Y nosotras no podemos vivir sin nuestra adorada Reina —contestó Alania dándole un zendo beso en le mejilla—. Ahora te consentiremos y velaremos porque todo se haga.

— Tiene que ser rápido —dijo un tanto más sosegada, ellas la habían calmado.

— Será en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Como habían dicho Adara y Althair entraron para preparar el baño y ayudar en todo a Cybele, y no se les informó de nada, sólo que Cybele se marcharía a Mepherden esa mañana y que estaba con una virosis, aunque extrañadas, ambas damas eran mucho más discretas que Agatha o Alania así que no preguntaron más.

Syna y Rena fueron enviadas a realizar otras tareas que nada tenía que ver con la realidad del momento pues la idea era de que nadie más se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Vesna estaba tan molesta por lo que había pasado con el jardín de la anterior reina que no se había presentado al servicio de Cybele en esos días.

Cerca del medio día Lotho entró en la habitación de su señor y verlo la disgustó. El hombre que ella tenía en un altar se había hecho añicos ante sus ojos gracias a su lujuria por esa asquerosa mortal, que despreciaba y despreciaría por el resto de su inmortal vida.

Acomodó las cosas y el disgusto era tal que todo lo estaba batuqueando.

— ¿Qué te sucede Lotho? Estas a punto de partir algo —comentó Thranduil con toda tranquilidad mientras elegía la chaqueta que usaría en el almuerzo.

— No me sucede nada, mi señor… Por cierto, le he traído esto —con fuerza puso un frasco frente a él que en ese instante se veía en el espejo de la cómoda del cuarto.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó al ver el frasco de vidrió con un líquido marrón dentro.

— Es tresgel recién preparado por nuestro boticario, que gracias a las directrices de la Reina mejoró la fórmula para las mortales.

Thranduil se volteó intrigado por la actitud agresiva de Lotho y sobre todo por el frasco.

— ¿Por qué me das eso? —demandó mirándola.

— Si se lo doy a la reina capaz piensa que la quiero envenenar ya que ha dejado más que en claro que no le agrado.

— No deberías prestarle atención a eso. Cybele es caprichosa e inmadura. No es propio de ti…

— No y tampoco es propio de usted estarse revolcando con esa humana al punto que toda la guardia y servidumbre lo ha visto o escuchado. El palacio entero está lleno de habladurías, de cómo noche tras noche desde que volvió de la última batalla se la pasa en la cama de esa mujer fornicando como animales.

Thranduil no sabía por qué estar más impávido, por la manera en que le acababa de hablar Lotho o por lo que ella le decía.

— ¡LOTHO! —recriminó con carácter y la elfa bajó la cabeza apenada.

— Lo siento muchísimo mi rey, es sólo que saberlo en boca de todos por sus intimidades, es algo que me ha sobrepasado. Nunca jamás volveré a ser irrespetuosa, en verdad lo lamento mi señor, yo jamás…

— Tranquila —le dijo poniéndole la mano en hombro—. Te conozco y tú no eres así —tomándola de la barbilla la hizo subir la mirada—. Ahora por vergonzoso que sea cuéntame exactamente que se anda diciendo de mí.

Lotho accedió, era incapaz de negarle algo a Thranduil, y le contó todo lo que Syna y Rena le habían dicho, además de lo que ella misma había averiguado esa mañana. Todo mundo estaba convencido de que la pareja real era increíblemente ardiente y activa sexualmente. Muchos matrimonios elfos habían aumentado su propia frecuencia sexual para imitar a sus reyes. Solteros habían sentido curiosidad sobre el sexo y se estaban perdiendo virginidades por doquier tanto de elfas como elfos, cuando su costumbre era llegar puros al matrimonio y hacer el amor, no simplemente hacerlo por experimentar.

Thranduil estaba fuera de sí, no sólo lo había dejado como un fornicador adicto al sexo delante de su gente, ella había corrompido buena parte del reino y lo que era peor, él no se había acostado con ella ni una sola vez desde que había vuelto de la batalla, esa perra maldita estaba metiendo hombres a sus propios aposentos y haciéndole creer a los demás que era él con quien estaba.

Su paciencia que era infinita estaba sobrepasada al mil por ciento. La encerraría y botaría la llave, la mandaría a azotar, la mataría de hambre, la castigaría de las peores maneras, hasta que esa pequeña mujerzuela entrara en cintura y se volviera una fiel corderita.

Como si el mismo demonio lo empujara entró por la puerta secreta del cuerto de Cybele, hecho literalmente una bestia.

— Todo mundo fuera —ordenó con tal tonó de disgusto que Adara y Althair salieron sin chistar, en cambio Agatha y Alania se quedaron temblando en donde estaban, ese rey era el hombre más intimidante que habían visto en su vida pero si se iban él podía lastimar a su reina—. Ahora— ordenó nuevamente y Cybele les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se retirasen.

De mala gana ambas damas salieron y el temor embargo sus corazones con fuerza.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada Thranduil se fue contra Cybele, la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared.

— Tú asquerosa zorra cizañera. Jamás te volverás a burlar de mí —fuego azul salía de su mirada y la reina sintió verdadero terror de él.

Thranduil se percató que algo estaba mal en ese cuarto y al ver a su alrededor vio todo recogido, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas y dos baúles a medio llenar.

— ¿Acaso crees que te irás? —aflojó la mano que tenía alrededor de su cuello o la mataría y no lo haría, no tan rápido. Se acercó tanto a ella que le habló sobre los labios pero para nada sensual era la experiencia, por el contrario era odio y desprecio lo que destilaba—. No te iras a ninguna parte, ahora mismo te encerraré a ti y a tus estúpidas damas humanas en el calabozo más oscuro que haya en esta cueva. Es la última vez que jugarás conmigo, tú pequeña arpía ¿en verdad crees que eres un reto para mí? —alejó un poco su rostro para que ella pudiera verlo bien—. He peleado en batallas épicas, en guerras, he sufrido el fuego de las grandes serpientes del norte —un lado de su cara de repente se desfiguró dejándole un ojo totalmente blanco, falta de carne en las mejillas y sin la mitad de los labios. Cybele llevó una mano a su boca para poder aguantar el grito de terror, verlo con tanta ira y capaz de hacer lo que decía y muchas cosas más la tenían paralizada de miedo—. Y con todos y cada uno de mis enemigos he salido victorioso. No creas que saldrás de esta.

Se retiró unos pasos de ella, sentía repulsión y rabia de verla tan cerca. Le dio la espalda y de golpe sintió sus ojos llenarse del líquido del alma; esa niña lo había lastimado más que nadie en su inmortal vida. Se giró a mirarla con una mezcla de sentimiento y disgusto.

— ¿En verdad tenías que hacerlo? ¿Tenías que humillarme y humillarte a ti misma para obtener tu venganza? Sé que te hice daño, que te dañe a ti como jamás he dañado a nadie ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —una lágrima salió de sus cristalinos ojos. Una lagrima de rabia, decepción y dolor—. ¿No ves que he intentado remediarlo? qué he buscado las maneras de recompensarte, de hacerte sentir mejo. Y tú has rechazado cada una de mis intenciones, y estoy bien con eso, era de esperar ¿pero esto que has hecho? Convertirte en una ramera —le volvió a dar la espalda pensando qué hacer con ella, en verdad no podía ni verla.

Cybele temblaba a más no poder y lloraba silente a tal punto de no poder ver bien a su rey por culpa de tantas lágrimas. Recogiendo un poquito de valor habló:

— Jamás te disculpaste —lo dijo tan bajo que cualquier humano no la hubiese escuchado.

Thranduil se volteó hacía ella aún más enardecido.

— ¿Y ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍAS? ¿UNA ESTÚPIDA DISCULPA? PUES LO SIENTO, LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO, SIENTO HABERME COMPORTADO COMO UN ANIMAL ¿CONTENTA? —caminó de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado mientras ella permanecía pegada a la pared—. ¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta de cuanto lo siento? Lo lamento muchísimo, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo te juro por todos los valar que lo haría… Es que no puedo creerlo —se pasó las manos por la cara—. Tan tonta y fría eres que con tan sólo un "lo siento" ¿me hubieses disculpado en verdad? Las fiestas que acepte dar por ti, las joyas, los vestidos, las invitaciones a comer conmigo, la libertad que te di a ti y a tus damas, te complací en cada absurdo capricho, pase por alto tus tonterías, tus empeños a diario de hacerme rabiar y todo lo que necesitaba decir es "lo siento". ¡Es completamente ilógico!

Cybele cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para no verlo más, estaba avergonzada, arrepentida, molesta consigo misma. Él tenía razón, no tenía que llevarlo tan lejos, ya había hecho suficiente daño. Lo que hizo con el jardín había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso y no pudo parar, tenía que dañarlo aún más ¿y para qué? Para darse cuenta en ese justo instante que lo tenía frente ella irritado, molesto, decepcionado, dolido y además humillado delante de su propio pueblo, que se sentía terrible por hacerlo, que estaba arrepentida. Entender en ese preciso momento, que aquel sentimiento de no estar totalmente satisfecha con sus fechorías no era por querer hacer más daño sino por estar lastimando a un hombre que quería.

— No fue suficiente —susurró queriendo defender un punto muerto.

— No me diste tiempo de enmendarlo. Atacaste primero y de forma eficiente, espero estés muy satisfecha con lo que has logrado pues pagarás por ello.

Caminó hacia la puerta para ordenar que desempacarán todo, ella no se iría a ninguna parte.

— Tienes que dejarme ir —dijo aclarándose la garganta—. Más nunca me verás, jamás volveré y el ejército de Mepherden se quedará acá. Lo prometo —recogió las migajas de brío que le quedaban y abriendo los ojos lo miró.

— No puedes prometer algo que no depende de ti. Tu padre y yo tenemos un trato y si yo no lo cumplo, él tampoco lo cumplirá, así que tú no te vas a ningún lado.

— Él lo cumplirá, te juro. El ejército se quedará.

— Eso es imposible, tú no…—abrió los ojos con asombro.

Cybele tragó grueso, respiró profundo y se lo dijo.

— Estoy embarazada, debes dejarme ir por el bien de todos.

Thranduil retrocedió 4 pasos, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y gritó como sólo una vez lo había hecho hacía un milenio atrás cuando otra mujer totalmente diferente a ésta moría en sus brazos.

El gritó fue tal que retumbo en toda el ala real. Las damas se asustaron pero aun así no se atrevieron a entrar.

Un puño se estrelló junto al rostro de la reina haciendo polvo la piedra de la pared, Thranduil no hizo el mejor gesto de que semejante cosa le doliera y terminando de perder todo atisbo de elegancia y control le gritó.

— ¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?

Cybele no lograba respirar, ni pensar, mucho menos dejar de temblar. Él la mataría pero lo peor es que mataría a su propio hijo y cuando tarde o temprano se enterará de la verdad, jamás se lo perdonaría. No podía hacerle eso.

— Eres tú —susurró ahogada en llanto—. Lo juro por todos los dioses.

— ¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE? Te exijo que me lo digas.

— Todo es mentira —lloraba tanto que casi no podía hablar—. Es mentira… te lo juro… yo invente todo, no existe ningún amante —lo tomó de la chaqueta con desespero, quería que le creyera—. Eres el único hombre con quien he estado. Te lo juro… te lo juro…

Con asco le tomó las manos y la aparto de él. La mirada de Thranduil cambió, ella siempre lo había visto como alguien frío, sin sentimientos ni expresión pero se dio cuenta que una vez más estaba equivocada. El glacial que vio en sus ojos fue tal que dejo de llorar y quedo paralizada.

— Una vez te hice un juramente ante la sangre de tus eunucos y hoy te haré otro —la tomó del cuello y se acercó a su oído para hablarle con pausa, inexpresivo y gélido—. Te dejaré ir y verás nacer a tu bastardo, lo verás crecer, lo amarás y lo verás casarse, tener sus propios hijos y justo en el momento en que estés más feliz a pesar que cabellos blancos hayan aparecido en tu cabeza y que alguna línea se marque con fuerza sobre la piel de tu rostro. Ese día llegaré yo como la sombra de la muerte y me llevaré conmigo a todos y cada uno de los seres que ames, a tu preciado hijo, a sus hijos, tus sobrinos, hasta a los amigos más preciados y te dejaré viva para que los largos años de los númenor² que corren por tu sangre, vivas llena de amargura y arrepentimiento. Ese es mi juramento y nadie en esta tierra u otra me privaran de que lo cumpla. —la soltó de golpe y justo antes de cruzar la puerta volvió hablar—. Tienes una hora para largarte de mis tierras.

_**Nota del Autor:**_

_**Ninguno de estos dos términos puedo decir que esten bien aplicados en esta historia, puesl los uso simplemente para dar el contexto de que Cybele es descendiente de los Dúnedain de Númenor y por ende vivirá muchísimos años más que un mortal común.**_

_**Dúnedain¹:**_ son una sub-raza de hombres. Son los descendientes de los edain, las tres casas de los amigos de los elfos, que durante la Primera Edad los ayudaron en sus guerras contra Morgoth. Una virtud que los distingue de hombres menores es la avanzada edad que logran alcanzar (hasta 250 años para un dúnadan de pura raza).

_**Númenor²:**_ que significa «tierra del oeste» en la lengua quenya. Es la isla sacada de lo profundo del Gran Mar Belegaer, situada entre la Tierra Media y las Tierras Imperecederas, más cerca de Valinor que de la Tierra Media. Los Valar se la dieron a los Edain en la Segunda Edad del Sol, como recompensa por su ayuda durante las Guerras de Beleriand.


	13. Chapter 13

Obligación y Seducción

Capítulo 13

La puerta se cerró de golpe dejando la estela del Rey en el aire. Cybele se desplomó tras el sonido y lloró hasta casi ahogarse con sus lágrimas.

Agatha y Alania entraron un par de minutos después de la salida del rey y la encontraron tendida en el suelo y privada en llanto.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? —interrogó Alania mientras Agatha la ponía de pie y examinaba que no estuviese herida.

Cybele se soltó de sus amigas y retrocedió hasta la pared. Cerrando los ojos se obligó a calmarse y pasados unos minutos los abrió. Respiró profundamente y habló.

— Nos vamos ahora mismo y nos vamos todas.

— ¿¡Qué!? —dijeron ambas al unísono.

La Reina no les respondió. Se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y tratar de acicalarse aunque todo era inútil, tenía la nariz roja al igual que los ojos y ojeras marcadas profundamente.

— Cybele, si quieres que nos vayamos contigo…—la nombrada interrumpió a Alania.

— Corre y ordena un segundo carro. Y quiero que Faris nos acompañe con dos docenas de nuestros soldados y los quiero ya —decretó con fuerza.

— Cybele, la escolta ya está lista pero es mixta y Faris es el capitán de nuestro ejército, no se puede alejar de sus hombres —Alania quiso hacerla entrar en razón.

— Alania dile a Faris que vendrá con nosotras y dos docenas de hombres. Hazlo inmediatamente.

Era imposible mejorar su cara y sin más espera salió de la habitación como un vendaval, dejando atrás a las dos damas que aún no reaccionaban. Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo se encontró con sus otras cortesanas, incluida Vesna que había vuelto pues sabía que debía servir a su reina y la molestia ya se le había pasado.

Cybele apenas las vio volvió a llorar.

— Adara, Althair se vienen conmigo a Mepherden, las demás acompáñennos a las puerta.

La reina comenzó a caminar sin frenar y sin mirar atrás, no podía para de llorar y todas las mujeres le hablaban a la vez. Alania y Agatha no necesitaban saber más de lo que ya sabían, aunque Cybele no les había contado nada, era obvio que esa conversación con el rey había salido fatal.

— Estaré en el carruaje a tiempo pero primero debo hacer algo —dijo Agatha y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sus zapatos resbalaban en la piedra pulida y sin embargo no aminoraba su carrera, tenía que llegar, tenía que despedirse. Odio lo grande que era ese palacio y luego de muchos pasillos, salas y áreas comunes llegó a donde deseaba. Entró como un ciclón sin siquiera tocar la puerta y se lanzó en los brazos del Conde Therm sin importarle que estaba reunidos con otras personas, estrelló sus labios con los de él y le dio el beso más sentido de su vida.

Cuando por fin separó sus labios de los del joven conde, ya estaban solos; los elfos eran muy discretos y no se quedarían a mirar.

— Me tengo que ir.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —Therm aún estaba en una nube por el beso pero la declaración de ella lo hizo aterrizar.

— Te amo —confesó sin miedos, dudas o vacilación, se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y él se quedó tan impactado que no pudo responder—. Te escribiré cuando las cosas se calmen —lo volvió a besar y luego salió corriendo tal cuál había llegado.

Cybele prácticamente trotaba hasta la entrada de aquella gigantesca cueva sin importarle que las damas la siguieran o que las personas murmuraran al verlas pasar a las carreras y a todas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una vez en la puerta del reino, la reina se detuvo y se giró a ver a sus tres elfas, todas llorisqueaban y se preguntaban qué sucedía.

— Lo lamento —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Cybele al tomar a Vesna de las manos—. Siento mucho lo que hice en ese jardín, les juro que no sabía cuán importante era y la magia que habitaba en él.

— Mi señora, yo…

— ¡Sshh! —la acalló con dulzura—. Está bien Vesna, tenías razón de enfadarte, todas tenían razón de estar molesta y me disculpo de corazón con ustedes.

Las jóvenes asintieron y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos y blancos rostros, aquello era un adiós.

— Vesna —la nombrada la miró a los ojos—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y además respetas mucho tus convicciones. Admiro eso en ti —Cybele se quitó los aretes de topacio y oro, y se los dio—. Recuérdame cada vez que los uses.

— Mi seño…—la regente no la dejo hablar pues la asaltó con un sentido abrazo que Vesna correspondió de corazón.

Luego le tomó las manos a Syna.

— Tú eres la chica más alta que he visto en mi vida —con esa declaración ambas se echaron a reír en medio de lágrimas—. Eres ambiciosa y con carácter mí querida Syna y además sabes luchar por lo que quieres y estoy segura que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas en tu larga y hermosa vida —se quitó el collar de topacio y oro, y se lo dio para luego abrazarla con sentimiento.

— Y tú mi linda Rena, eres la elfa más dulce que he conocido en mi vida, enamoras y encantas, todos los que te conocen te ama, jamás cambies, nunca permitas que alguien cambie lo que hay en tu corazón —le regaló un precioso anillo de topacio y oro y también la abrazó.

Las miró a las tres y nuevas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos.

— Les pido que por favor se encarguen de todo lo que queda atrás y que apenas puedan lo manden a Mepherden.

— De inmediato lo haremos mi señora —respondió Vesna ya que Syna no podía ni hablar por tanto llorar.

— Hay algo más, les imploro que no vuelvan a usar la ropa Mepherdiana que les di, no se peinen ni se maquillen como las enseñé, olviden todo lo que una vez les dije y traten en lo posible y por un buen tiempo que el rey no las vea.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué así de repente? ¿Por qué nos dice ese? —demandó Syna dolida por la partida de su señora.

La reina se quedó callada un momento pensando en qué responder.

— ¿Por qué Cybele? —interrogó Adara con rabia y dolor, interviniendo por primera vez— Respóndeme ¿Por qué me tengo que ir y dejar a Mïnwe?

— Porque todo fue una mentira Adara —dolor decantaban en sus palabras—. El rey y yo no nos amamos, no nos soportamos ni toleramos y ahora… ahora —se tapó la boca tratando de controlarse—, he provocado su ira a tal punto que todas nosotras corremos peligro acá.

— Lo amo —dijo llorando la dama y le mostró un anillo de oro blanco y diamantes—. Me pidió que me casara con él, no lo puedo dejar.

Cybele no aguanto la mirada triste y llorosa de su tierna Adara, sin poder más se abrazó a Althair haciendo su llanto más fuerte, no sólo había maltratado a Thranduil, destrozado su propia vida, sino que además arruinaba la de sus damas por culpa de sus malas decisiones. Jamás tendría suficientes años para arrepentirse de tanto mal causado por inconsciente.

Agatha llegó junto a sus amigas y Vesna le contó lo que sucedía con Adara.

— Debes permitir que se quede —dijo la recién llegada apenas enterarse—. Cybele suficientes corazones se han roto hoy —soltó mientras tragaba grueso para no llorar por su propio corazón quebrado.

— La matará, lo hará para dañarme —a duras penas pudo entender Agatha lo que dijo su reina.

— No lo hará, es la prometida de Mïnwe. Además…—cómo pudo la saco de entre los brazos de Althair y la miró a los ojos— sabes que él debió pedirle permiso al rey para proponerse a Adara. Ambos cuentan con su bendición y el rey…

— El rey jamás mataría a un inocente por venganza hacía un tercero. Eso lo puedo jurar —intervino Vesna que aún no salía del asombro de que todo era una mentira.

En ese instante Syna dejo caer el collar que Cybele le había regalado y salió corriendo alejándose de ellas. Justo ella era la elfa que tenía en más alta estima a la reina, la admiraba, quería ser como ella, tener lo necesario para enamorar al mejor de los elfos que no era otro que rey de Mirkwood y todo era mentira, todo era una fantasía, esa mortal no tenía más que engaños en su boca. La decepción la embargó y la lastimó.

Cybele quiso correr tras ella pero no podía, el tiempo estaba corriendo y debía tomar decisiones vitales e irse de ese lugar. Miró a Adara y meditó un momento qué hacer.

— Por lo menos una de nosotras merece sacar algo bueno de todo esto —Adara la abrazó—. Cuídate, por favor y prométeme que estarás bien, que nada malo te pasará.

— Lo prometo, te juro que todo estará bien.

— Y tienes que escribirme todas las semanas.

— Así lo haré y gracias Cybele. Gracias.

La reina le dio un beso en la frente y el ruido de los caballos las distrajo. Faris llegaba con sus hombres y con Alania que había ido a avisar.

— ¿Quieres ir a despedirte? —le preguntó a su dama principal, pues era lógico suponer que eso había hecho Agatha previamente.

— No. Tanto ellos como yo sabemos que todo ha sido un juego. Uno muy divertido pero nada más— se refería a los elfos hermanos Erobir y Erubor.

El segundo carruaje llegó y Althair fue la primera en subir al carro, aún no digería lo que estaba ocurriendo y agradeció mentalmente no haberse metido con ninguno de sus multiplex enamorados elfos, de hecho lo que más extrañaría sería la fina seda de los vestidos y las joyas blancas de los elfos.

Entre llantos y besos las mujeres se despidieron y Cybele partió con sus damas a su casa de donde nunca había debido salir.

El viaje comenzó en completo silenció y sólo los sollozos de la Reina eran audibles dentro de su carroza. Alania que era quien la acompañaba habló:

— No llores más, por favor. No has parado desde hace horas y eso tiene que hacerle daño al bebé, tiene que sentir tu tristeza y es mitad elfo, es más sensible que nosotros.

— Es que… —hipaba tanto que casi no podía hablar—… no puedo… evitarlo.

— Tienes que tratar, por el bien de tu bebé.

La reina asintió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sosegarse. Dentro de tres días estaría en Mepherden y esperaba que estar con los suyos le reconfortara un poco el corazón.

Comenzó a llover y el agua no paró durante largos días. El viaje se hizo insufrible, cansado, accidentado y eterno para todos pero aún más para Cybele que al igual que el cielo, no paraba de llorar.

A la mañana del cuarto día de viaje a lo lejos Agatha divisó las puertas de la ciudad y el azul zafiro combinado con el dorado del oro, la hizo sonreír.

— Cybele mira. Llegamos —le dijo a su actual compañera de viaje. Agatha era la más ocurrente y Alania le había pedido cambiar de lugar a ver si alegraba un poco a la Reina.

La nombrada se asomó y observó su hermosa y enorme ciudad, el sol destellaba sobre el gigantesco palacio de Mepherden aunque encima de ella aún lloviera a cantaros. Aquel era su hogar, su hermoso hogar lleno de recuerdos y vivencias felices, por un momento se sintió alegre pues vería a sus padres, a su adorada hermana pero el imprevisto sentimiento de dicha se esfumó al recordar a sus amados Bahir y Badr, que tan vilmente había matado Thranduil, por muy arrepentida que se sintiese, ese hecho jamás se lo perdonaría al elfo.

Agatha la maquilló, peinó y arregló dejándola como debía lucir una Reina. Las trompetas anunciaron su llegada y el sonido que emitieron la emocionó, debía animarse, ya estaba en casa y lo peor había pasado, ya vería como se las ingeniaría para convencer a Thranduil de que ese bebé también era suyo.

El Rey Aaren no podía estar más feliz con la noticia de un futuro heredero y con el regreso de su hija mayor, quien una vez más había mentido y excusó su presencia en el reino como si hubiese sido un acuerdo con el rey Thranduil. Inventó que su esposo decidió que el bebé naciera en Mepherden y pasara sus primeros años de vida con los humanos pues algún día sería su Rey y debía aprender de primera mano sus costumbres.

Hábil siempre había sido Cybele para salir de situaciones apremiantes.

Siete días seguidos de fiesta aturdieron a la Reina de Mirkwood pues debía sonreír y mostrarse feliz ante todos cuando en la soledad de su habitación se deshacía en llanto y tristeza.

Jamás pensó que el arrepentimiento fuese un sentimiento tan fuerte que podía carcomerle de forma tan intensa que parecía que nada quedaría de ella y aunado a ese sentimiento estaba el otro, aquel gusano anhelante que le recordaba constantemente el más mínimo gesto cortés que hubiese tenido Thranduil para con ella, no eran muchos pero por pocos que fuesen se repetían constantemente en su mente hacienda sentir más miserable que antes pues le generaban esperanza, una esperanza de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Un mes completo pasó y Cybele se veía en el espejo, ya la pancita se comenzaba a ver y saberlo le daba alegría entre tanto sufrimiento.

— Serás fuerte y grande como tu padre, ya lo verás.

Se sobó el vientre y elevó una plegaría pidiendo a todos los dioses que su bebé fuese exacto físicamente a Thranduil. Hasta el momento era la única solución que veía a su problema.

Un toc toc en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Pase —dijo sin esperar que la persona se anunciase.

— Cybele —entró Agatha con su inagotable energía—. Han llegado nuestras cosas —sonrió y abrió aún más la puerta para que pasaran los mozos con los baúles—. Dejaré de usar estos harapos —dio media vuelta ilusionada—. Te ayudaré con tus cosas.

La verdad es que para arreglar las cosas de la reina se necesitaban por lo menos 5 mucamas pero la idea de Agatha era tener a Cybele entretenida todo el día con eso a ver si por lo menos por un día no lloraba.

— Se comienza a notar —comentó la dama colocándose junto a su señora.

— Será un niño sano y muy fuerte, lo puedo sentir.

— ¿Niño?

— No tengo idea de qué será pero espero que sea un niño —se volvió a tocar el vientre rezando porque así fuese.

La faena comenzó y Cybele reía con las ocurrencias de Agatha y acomodar sus joyas y vestidos en verdad la distrajo. El trabajo era tal que debieron dejarlo para el día siguiente y la futura madre se durmió pronto por el cansancio.

Al despertar, no esperó por Agatha, y antes de bajar a desayunar abrió uno de los dos baúles que faltaban. Se sorprendió al ver que había una carta y bajo está una tela blanca que protegía el contenido del cofre.

_Querida Reina Cybele;_

_ Espero que su viaje a Mepherden haya sido confortable y que se encuentre muy bien en compañía de su familia._

_ Es mi deseo que este conforme con todo, hemos tratado de ser muy cuidadosas al empacar sus cosas y la de las damas de Mepherden._

_ Me complace anunciarle que en este baúl va la gargantilla de zafiro que el rey le obsequió, junto con el vestido elfico de color lila y pétalos bordados. Rena le comentó al rey que era su traje favorito y su majestad ordenó que se lo enviáramos junto a la gargantilla, dijo textualmente que usted se veía como el sol usando ambas prendas._

_ Con cariño,_

_ Se despide._

_ Vesna_

Cybele quitó la tela blanca y encontró el vestido envuelto en papeles de seda y caja de madera finamente tallada que contenía la gargantilla, en el acto arrancó a llorar y abrazó ambas prendas sintiendo con fuerza aquel gusanillo que había tomado por residencia permanente su corazón y que una vez más le hacía recordar una esperanza que ahora era inalcanzable, de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Agatha entró en la habitación sin anunciarse pues suponía que Cybele estaba durmiendo, el embarazo la hacía dormir mucho pero el cuadro con que se topó era muy diferente. La reina apretaba algunas cosas contra su pecho y lloraba desgarradoramente arrodillada sobre el suelo.

— ¡Cybele por los dioses! —se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó—. Cálmate por favor —sus propios ojos se aguaron, la quería tanto que verla llorar la hacía sufrir—. Cariño por favor, hazlo por el bebé que no tiene culpa de nada, sosiégate.

Cybele rompió el abrazo y le dio la carta para que entendiera qué la tenía así.

— Ha sido un gesto amable de su parte —dijo Agatha con sequedad y la reina negó con la cabeza.

— No, no es sólo eso… —se privó nuevamente y cómo pudo habló—. Es un recordatorio… es su venganza… es… es —más sollozos—. Es lo que pudo haber sido… y no fue… él… él…

— Cálmate —rogó una vez más.

— NO PUEDO —gritó y se levantó del suelo sin soltar la caja ni el vestido—. QUIERO GRITAR, QUIERO SALIR CORRIENDO AGATHA, ME QUIERO ARRANCAR EL CORAZÓN DEL PECHO —perdió la voz con el último gritó—. Él… él sintió algo por mí… alguna vez y… cuando… cuando.

La dama le cedió un vaso de agua y como pudo le quitó las cosas de las manos y la sentó en la cama. Esta era la fecha que Cybele no les había contado qué había hablado ella con el rey el día que se fueron de Mirkwood. Era simplemente imposible que la princesa de Mephender pudiese hablar de eso sin ahogarse en llantos, así que las damas lo habían dejado pasar.

— Respira Cybele… así respira fuerte —le sobaba la espalda y parecía estarse calmando.

— Él me odia más de lo que puedo odiarlo y… y—se calmó reprimiendo el llanto—. Thranduil se disculpó, lo hizo de forma algo sarcástica pero su arrepentimiento fue sincero, lo sentí y yo… yo lo escupí en la cara tantas veces, lo vejé, lo humillé delante de todos, corrompí a tres de sus elfas, casi destruyo ese jardín ancestral, he hice todo lo posible para que el creyera que me acosté con la mitad del reino y con todo eso… con tanto dolor…con… —se largó a llorar una vez más.

— Con todo y eso te manda tus prendas favoritas y dice que luces como el mismo sol con ellas —Cybele asintió sintiéndose peor que antes—. No sé explicar eso pero el rey se merecía lo que le hiciste.

— Claro que sí, lo merecía todo pero debí detenerme —se levantó violenta de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro—. Yo no quise darme cuenta, me negué en redondo a ver el esfuerzo de él por reconquistarme, por lograr mi perdón…

— Pues no creo que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo —Agatha lo odiaba por lo que había hecho.

— Y es verdad, no hizo nada muy grandioso pero lo conozco por mucho que odie reconocerlo y todo lo que hizo por poco que me pareciese, fue un grandioso esfuerzo por su parte. Thranduil sólo ha pedido disculpas dos veces en toda su vida, la primera vez se la pidió a su esposa porque no pudo salvarla y a mí cuando hablamos por última vez —las lágrimas ahora salían silentes.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

— Orether me lo dijo una tarde. Él es el padre de la difunta esposa del rey y se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban tan bien como yo aparentaba, me pidió que le tuviese paciencia, que debajo de todas esas capas de frialdad había un hombre compasivo, amable y cariñoso, y que fuese lo que fuese que Thranduil hiciera que jamás esperara una disculpa frontal, él jamás se disculpaba, sólo mostraba sus sentimientos por medio de gestos que debíamos saber leer. En ese momento me contó sobre la única vez que había visto al rey pedir disculpas.

Agatha trago grueso, no supo que decir.

— He sido tan estúpida y ciega, debí parar, debí detenerme cuando él… cuando…

— ¿Cuándo? —interrogó la dama de ojos azules.

— Al día siguiente de la llegada de ustedes, desperté con él a mi lado, me abrazaba y yo pensé que había pasado algo más y no era así, él me respeto. O cuando me tocó en los jardines de Esthe o tal vez fue antes, mucho antes, que sentí…que en verdad sentí… —miró al piso pensando, o mejor dicho tratando de adivinar cuándo su corazón lo había perdonado y sin embargo su razón lo había odiado ciegamente hasta hacía poco.

— ¿Tu lo amas? —preguntó con temor.

— No lo sé, a veces creo que no y otras veces que sí, es complicado.

— No, no lo es Cybele. Es fácil, tan solo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma.

Sabías palabras brotaron de Agatha. La dama dejó a la reina sola con sus pensamientos.

Los meses pasaron silentes para Cybele, llenos de dolor por todo lo vivido y alegría por lo que estaba por vivir. Su vientre había crecido considerablemente, el médico le aseguraba que había un solo bebé pero con lo prominente de su barriga ella juraba que tenían que ser dos.

Al ser un niño medio elfo, era mucho más fuerte que un mortal y eso agotaba a la reina que los últimos 3 meses del embarazo el doctor le dijo que debía guardar cama.

Thranduil tenía a un informante que lo mantenía al día de todo lo que pasaba con su esposa y éste no era otro que Minwë, el actual esposo de Adara quien se carteaba semanalmente con Althair y ella la mantenía al tanto de todo.

El rey se preocupó aunque odiaba hacerlo, le había hecho una promesa y por todos los Valar y todos sus antepasados muertos la cumpliría pero para eso el bastardo tenía que nacer. Con ese desalmado pensamiento se auto convencía que lo hacía por venganza y no algo más, algo que a pesar de todo aquella humana aún lo hacía sentir. Mando una carta a Rivendel y pidió que un sanador elfo fuese a ver a su reina.

A las pocas semanas un elfo llegó a Mepherden y comunicó que estaba allí por órdenes de su señor Elrod pues la reina llevaba en su vientre al hijo del rey de los elfos.

Cybele no se enteró que había sido el mismísimo Thranduil quien lo había ordenado pero agradeció el gesto pues gracias a la medicina elfica no debió cumplir los tres meses en cama.

Una mañana de primavera que aún se negaba arrancar al invierno de sus plantas nació una niña hermosa, sana, fuerte y chillona, la tendieron sobre el pecho de su madre y la reina pudo ver a su bebé por primera vez, tantas veces se había imaginado cómo era, pero siempre la mentalizó varón y que fuese niña no era lo conveniente pero la amó con toda su alma y agradeció a los dioses de que naciera sana.

La pequeña la miró con unos ojos rasgados, enormes y azules como los de su padre y Cybele deseó que allí estuviese Thranduil para que viera a su hija, a esa niña perfecta y hermosa que los dos habían engendrado.

El Rey Aaren la llamó Thranbely en honor al rey elfo pero todos la llamarían Bely de cariño. De inmediato Aaren mandó una carta a Mirkwood con la maravillosa noticia y una invitación al rey para que viniese a conocer a su hija.

Thranduil sonrió al saber el sexo del bebé, siempre había querido tener una nena pero debía recordarse que esa niña no era suya y rechazó la invitación con una excusa tonta, posponiéndola para dentro de algunos años. Total, la vida de un elfo era eterna.

Continuará…

_**HOLA MIS AMORES, bueno yo acá haciendo un poco de malabares para poder traerles este PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE OBLIGACIÓN Y SEDUCCIÓN. **_

_** Tranquilas, que no panda el cunico, como diría nuestro querido Chapulín Colorado.**_

_** Esta historia aún tiene mucho que contar y mi imaginación ha fluido a tal punto que no es justo acabarla de un golpe con un final abierto, como era la idea original. **_

_** El Capítulo 14 será el final de Obligación y Seducción, Libro UNO.**_

_** La segunda temporada de esta historia la tendremos cuando terminé las otras dos historias (A Light In The Darkness y La Primera Vez) que tengo ya comenzadas. Creo firmemente que Cybele y Thranduil merecen de mi total concentración y como les comenté una vez, con todas mis obligaciones y el trabajo, no puedo escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo.**_

_** Así que tendrán más de estos dos, en un futuro próximo.**_

_** Invito a todos los que leen esta historia que sigan mi perfil y así les llegará las notificaciones cuando publique la segunda temporada del fic.**_

_** Besos**_

_** Stef.-**_

_** P.D. Es más de media noche (cuando escribí esto) y me caigo de sueño, disculpas si hay alguna incoherencia.**_


	14. CAPÍTULO FINAL

_**Aiya a Tod s**_

_** Espero que hayan pasado un excelente miércoles. Ha llegado hoy el tan esperado Capítulo Final que ha quedado mucho más largo de lo común y con un final muy abierto.**_

_** Hacer hincapié en que éste es el Final del LIBRO UNO de Obligación y Seducción. El Segundo Libro lo subiré dentro de un par de meses aproximadamente. **_

_** Infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, comentado, en varios o en algunos capítulos, en verdad que un millón. Todos son mi mayor motivación y mi ilusión.**_

_** INVITARL S a leer mi historia de A Light In The Darkness dónde el Vampiro Garrett (Lee Pace) es el protagonista, aunque la historia nada tiene que ver con Crepúsculo. La publicó en mi perfil de Wattpad.**_

_** Para Noviembre (quizás antes) invitarlos a leer una historia inédita llamada EL REINO DE SORNIA, donde los protagonistas están inspirados en Thranduil y Loki. También la subiré en Wattpad.**_

_** Más detalles de todo en mi grupo de Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics"**_

Obligación y Seducción

Libro 1

Capítulo Final

La pequeña Bely trajo con ella la alegría y Cybele fue feliz una vez más aunque ese sentimiento no fuese constante pues siempre tenía el deseo de que Thranduil le escribiera o viniera a conocer a su pequeña.

Cybele desde el mismo día que nació la niña inició a escribirle cartas semanales a Thranduil. Cartas en donde le explicaba lo que había sucedido, sus mentiras y sus nuevos sentimientos; eran escritos que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón, letras donde se disculpaba por sus acciones; no era que le dijera que lo amaba o que le perdonaba todo lo que él había hecho, no, Cybele no era así pero si le decía el anhelo que sentía en el pecho por él, le contaba de aquel gusanillo de esperanza que cada día le decía "_todo se puede arreglar_.

Todo eso iba junto a páginas enteras que escribía contándole de Bely, le relató con lujo de detalles cuando los dientes comenzaron a salirle, la primera vez que se sentó sola, o gateó, la primera vez que dijo mamá, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dejo los pañales. Le escribió sobre lo dulce que era su hija, lo inteligente y cariñosa y también le decía en sus cartas cuanto lamentaba que él se estuviese perdiendo de todo eso.

Pasó la primera fiesta de cumpleaños para Bely, luego la segunda y la tercera. Cybele ahora tenía veintitrés años y no había dejado pasar una sola semana sin escribirle al padre de su hija, ciento cincuenta cartas durante tres largos años, ciento cincuenta _disculpas_, ciento cincuenta _lo siento_ pero lamentablemente ciento cincuenta desilusiones pues hasta la fecha nunca recibió una mísera respuesta por parte de él.

Bely le decía papá al Rey Aaren aunque éste insistía en aclararle que su padre era el Rey de todos los Elfos y ordenó hacer un retrato de Thranduil para que su hija lo conociera pues por lo visto el elfo tenía cosas tan importantes de qué ocuparse que no podía ir a conocer a su propia descendencia.

Las hojas de los arboles volvieron a caer y Cybele deambulaba sola por los bastos jardines de palacio sintiendo que aquel gusanillo que daba esperanza a su corazón comenzaba a debilitarse.

Mirando la luna pensó que por lo menos esa misma luz plateada lo debía estar iluminando a él.

— Buenas noches princesa —la voz del Duque Agor la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Duque ¿A estas horas y aún en palacio? —saludó asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Recién concluyo una reunión con el Rey.

— Entiendo —Cybele caminó de regreso.

— Habrá una excelsa celebración el sábado.

— Sí, la siembra de este año ha sido fantástica y todos debemos celebrarlo —contestó ella amable.

— Espero me conceda el primer baile, mi princesa.

Cybele se detuvo en su andar pues aquella petición no era por amistad o cortesía. Respiró profundo y miró al duque con una sonrisa.

— Por mí encantada, mi señor. Ahora debo disculparme.

— Mi señora —le besó la mano siendo galante y la dejó marchar.

La reina pensó que era lógico que eso pasara tarde o temprano y Agor tenía varios meses rondándola, no era costumbre entre los Mepherdianos pasar tanto tiempo sin su pareja y la excusa de que su esposo era un elfo con costumbres distintas comenzaba a agotarse. Muchos nobles la veían con deseo, era una mujer en la flor de la vida, con toda la vitalidad del mundo y se estaba secando pasando sola noche tras noche.

Agor era un hombre guapo a rabear, de rulos negros como la noche, piel dorada y barba corta siempre muy bien arreglada, alto, fuerte y atlético. Seductor con el mínimo gesto e imponente con cualquier mirada de sus oscuros ojos. El duque era el partido perfecto y muchas solteras se desvivían por él, cómo culparlas si además de su magnífico físico era rico, educado, galante y dulce.

Pero, no era su Thranduil, de hecho no podían ser más opuestos tanto en físico como en personalidad. Bailaría con él una pieza y luego le huiría toda la noche, Cybele no era tonta, ella sabía que estaba carente de amor y de afecto, si dejaba que ese hombre se acercara, la tentación sería demasiado grande y no quería darle motivos a su esposo para pensar mal de ella. Que nunca, ni antes, ni después, ni ahora le había sido infiel.

Dejo de pensar tanto y se fue a su recamara a descansar, ya su pequeña niña dormía hacía un par de horas.

Al entrar se encontró con Alania alistándole la cama.

— Al ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacer esto? Mucho menos en tu estado —recriminó.

Alania se había casado con un Lord vigoroso y amoroso que la había embarazado hacía 8 meses pero la dama se negaba a dejar el servicio que le debía a su reina.

— No te debes preocupar, Agatha volverá el domingo y se encargará.

— Hay muchas mucamas en este palacio Alania —contestó la princesa heredera.

— Sí pero a una reina no la debe atender una simple mucama, para eso tiene a sus damas.

— Tú, Adara y Althair están casadas, ya han cumplido su servicio conmigo —lo indicado era que nombrase a nuevas damas pero no quería compañía, ni gente nueva junto ella.

— Siempre seremos tus damas y aún tienes a Agatha —sonrió pícara.

— Esa bribona jamás se casará de seguir así… y eso de ir de voluntaria al orfanato de otra ciudad una vez por MES, es algo poco propio de ella y lleva haciéndolo desde que volvimos. Es tan loco.

Alania se echó a reír.

— Pues si continua esa vida de celibato y voluntariado terminará en un convento.

— No lo entiendo —comentó Cybele mientras se sentaba en un sillón—. Agatha no es así, jamás lo ha sido, siempre fue de tener más pretendientes que todas nosotras y ahora…

— No te preocupes por eso, sí alguien estará bien en esta vida, esa en Agatha. Ahora, ven a descansar.

La conversación terminó y las mujeres se despidieron. Luego de una breve lectura la reina se quedó dormida profundamente.

Una luz blanca la despertó y al abrir los ojos vio la luna sobre ella, ya no estaba en su cama ni en su habitación, no, estaba en los _Jardines de Esthe_ en Mirkwood, miró los hermosos y altos árboles de cerezo y cómo dejaban caer sus pétalos rosados a cada ráfaga de viento.

Maravillada con aquel espectáculo natural sonrió y al girar el rostro allí estaba él dándole la espalda. Detalló aquel cabello rubio y largo, el traje entallado, las botas. No había duda ese hombre era su rey.

— Thranduil —lo llamó y él se volteó a mirarla— ¿Estoy soñando?

— Sí —fue la tajante y seca respuesta.

El elfo se mostró frío y distante, aquello no era un sueño aunque ambos estaban dormidos. Thranduil no podía creer que hubiese convocado a su espíritu, justamente él que tenía tanto dominio de su mundo onírico, su inconsciente le estaba jugando una broma pesada, ella no debía estar allí, él no quería verla nunca más pero allí estaba hermosa con el cabello color miel suelto y liso, una bata de seda blanca con tirantes, se le ajustada a su hermosa y sensual figura.

Descalza y con el cabello danzando libre con la brisa, era tan natural y salvaje que el primer instinto que tuvo fue echársele encima pero se contuvo como debía, él la odiaba.

— Sueño contigo con frecuencia —sonrió con tonta—, aunque esta es la primera vez que sé que estoy soñando —caminó rápido hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Tengo tanto que contarte, tanto que debes saber de nuestra hija.

Si antes estaba tenso, la mención de la niña lo puso más rígido.

— Thranduil —lo miró a los ojos pues él no le correspondía el abrazo— ¡Ah! Ya veo, en vez de ser un sueño placentero será uno de esos donde discutimos, gritamos y continuamos peleados —se giró aguantando las lágrimas, siempre lloraba en esos sueños y despertaba más triste que antes—. Deberías hacerme el amor y no seguir peleando conmigo.

La sola mención de un acto carnal con ella le altero el pulso al rey.

— Deberías volver a dormir —respondió serio.

— Estoy dormida —contestó de mala gana—. Thranduil —se volteó a mirarlo—. Tanto rechazo de tu parte me está matando si… si tan sólo —corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes—. Si sólo la vieras, si la conocieras, si vinieras o escribieras; las cosas cambiarían, mejorarían.

— Debes volver a dormir —ordenó con más severidad pero ella hizo caso omiso.

— Por favor, habla conmigo. Dame algo de consuelo, un ápice de esperanza. Bely es tu hija y yo soy tu mujer —enterró su rostro en el pecho de él.

Aspiró con fuerza y el aroma varonil del elfo la invadió. Era el sueño más real y vivido que había tenido en su vida, por instinto deslizó sus manos acariciando la ancha espalda y dejó caer dos besos sobre el fornido pectoral.

— Tan sólo bésame, por favor.

El rey tragó grueso, allí estaba esa mujer hermosa y sensual, amarrada a su cuerpo y pidiéndole un beso, uno que él estaba muy dispuesto a dar a pesar de todo. Por años enteros no la había visto, no la había tocado, ni siquiera había pronunciado su nombre, la despreciaba en todos los sentidos menos en uno, el instinto carnal por ella era primitivo e incontrolable. La miró con rigurosidad y le dijo:

— Te odio.

Cybele sonrió cínica.

— Y yo a ti.

Sin decir más sus labios se juntaron y los cuerpos se erizaron al primer toque. Zendos jadeos soltaron ambos al chocar sus lenguas y las manos se alocaron sobre la piel del otro. Thranduil le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza para luego cubrirle la espalda de arriba abajo con sus grandes manos, aquella fina tela de seda que la envolvía no ofrecía resistencia alguna a sus toques.

Por su parte Cybele le abría los botones de la chaqueta mientras las lenguas se mezclaban como brasas ardientes. Ella quería tocarlo, sentirlo y él estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco pues ella lo desnudaría y uno disfrutaría del otro sin inhibiciones.

Sin darse cuenta Thranduil ya la tenía acostada bajo su cuerpo, sobre aquel mueble cómodo donde una vez la había acariciando hasta hacerle explotar su máximo placer. Estaba muy dispuesto hacerlo de nuevo pero al comenzar a bajarle los tirantes la conciencia lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Cybele que estaba en llamas por él y más que lista para que la invadieran.

— Que te desprecio aún más de lo que te deseo —la tomó con fuerza de los hombros—. Ahora vuelve a dormir —dijo tan severo que Cybele salió del sueño y despertó sudada y jadeante en sus aposentos de Mepherden.

Thranduil también despertó de golpe e igual de caliente y sudoroso que ella. Se levantó agradeciendo la brisa que reconfortó su desnudes y se sirvió un vaso de agua, su cuerpo estaba alterado como no lo había estado en los últimos años, el pulso acelerado de manera casi peligrosa y su anatomía muy dispuesta para el amor.

— Mi señor ¿Esta bien? —preguntó la elfa que dormía desnuda sobre su cama.

— Muy bien —respondió devolviendo su cuerpo a la cama. Gateó sobre su lecho para apagar el fuego que había encendido Cybele con otra mujer.

Cada vez que compartía su pasión con esa elfa, era una venganza más contra las muchas infidelidades que seguro Cybele cometió. Un sentimiento tonto, mezquino, inmaduro y hasta ingenuo; y él lo sabía pero igual esa espina de pequeña venganza lo puyaba cada vez que depositaba su semilla en otra.

La celebración por la buena cosecha llegó a Mepherden, sus calles empedradas en gris se engalanaron con los colores del otoño que eran el dorado y el naranja, serían 3 días seguidos de fiestas y actividades en general.

La festividad en el gran palacio se llevó acabo llenando a todos de alegría. Bely jugaba feliz con los otros niños. Era alta para su edad tres años y unos meses, Cybele se babeaba por ella, jamás pudo imaginar que un amor así pudiese existir, lo haría todo por su hija, cruzaría mares, océanos, el mismo fuego del infierno y esa reflexión la llevo directo a un recuerdo.

Aquel horrible día cuando manchó con su capricho el jardín que mantenía viva la esencia de la reina fallecida y de Legolas el primogénito de Thranduil que hacían ocho décadas que no veía.

Cybele bajó la mirada por el fatídico recuerdo que ahora la llenaba mucho más de arrepentimiento y una lágrima se escapó de sus dorados ojos.

— Princesa, espero que me conceda este baile —pidió Argo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Duque! —se sorprendió y con el mayor disimulo que pudo se limpió la lagrima.

Bailaron como se debía y Cybele trato en vano huir de él pues Argo no la dejo sola ni por un minuto. El duque rebotó todo tipo de excusa y arregló todo pequeño problema que la princesa se inventó para alejarse de él. Pasada la media noche Cybele se resignó y aceptó su compañía dándose así la oportunidad de divertirse por primera vez en años, de reír a carcajadas y de bailar hasta que los pies no le dieran para más.

Argo era mucho más simpático y galante de lo que recordaba. Si ella no se hubiese casado con Thranduil, el duque hubiese sido con toda certeza su esposo, tenía un título nobiliario de las familias más antiguas de su país, riqueza, juventud, inteligencia y carisma, además de un increíble físico pero las cosas habían resultado muy distintas. Ahora Argo contaba con 31 años y deseaba tener una compañera, la época de fiestas y enamoramientos pasajeros había quedado atrás.

Al alba salieron tres parejas a continuar bebiendo champan y divirtiéndose en el jardín. No eran otros que Ildri y su esposo, Alania que sorprendentemente estaba más enérgica que todos a pesar de su avanzado embarazo y su esposo y ella junto Argo.

No hacían más que corretear por los cuidados jardines y dejar que la naciente luz del sol los iluminara; estaban un poco ebrios persiguiéndose como chiquillos.

Entre risas y carreras entraron al laberinto del enorme jardín y sin premeditación o intención Argo cayó de bruces sobre Cybele llevándose ambos un buen golpe contra la grama humada y fría.

Más risas explotaron en ambos hasta casi estar privados pero de un momento a otro las carcajadas fueron disminuyendo y aún con la respiración acelerada y fatigada por las carreras y risotadas, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. La mirada negra como el ónix de Argo la veía con deseo y los dorados ojos de ella respondían afirmativamente al anhelo de él.

Poco a poco sus bocas se acercaron y se unieron en un beso placentero, ansioso, dulce que se profundizo y que no acabo hasta un minuto después.

— No Argo, no puedo —dijo Cybele al separarse de él con un poco de violencia. Se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué no? Te sentí Cybele, disfrutaste de ese beso tanto como yo.

— Estoy casada —«y quiero a mi marido» esas palabras se le quedaron atragantadas, aún no estaba dispuestas a decirlas en voz alta.

— Tienes 4 años sin tu marido, cualquier mujer mepherdiana hubiese tomado un amante hace un año. No le debes fidelidad, es evidente que te ha abandonado.

— Thranduil no me ha abandonado —respondió con caracter, semejante aseveración hirió su orgullo—. Sus costumbres son diferentes, estoy acá porque mi hija debe… —se enfurruño—. No te debo explicaciones, ni a ti ni a nadie. Estoy casada con el Rey de todos los elfos y además de ser el hombre más hermoso que pueda existir en toda la tierra media, dudo profundamente que un hombre de Mephender, Gondor o cualquiera de los reino me pueda satisfacer la mitad de lo que él me llena.

Argo mostró una sonrisa retorcida y elevó una ceja.

— Que me hables así me excita aún más —Cybele quedo perpleja, esa no era la reacción que esperaba—. Y si tienes preocupación sobre la satisfacción sólo puedo decirte que _no digas que no, sino lo has probado_.

La princesa le dio un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas por atrevido.

— No te me vuelvas acercar nunca más —se dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar.

— Dilo mil veces Cybele pero aún desde acá puedo ver que estas aguantando la risa —contestó con desparpajo.

Y tenía razón apenas la Reina de Mirkwood salió del laberinto se carcajeó estando sola, Argo había resultado ser un total descarado y esa era una personalidad que a ella le encantaba pero aun así no cedería.

El invierno pasó, la primavera, el verano y luna tras luna, más hombres se acercaron a la princesa de Mepherden y nadie comprendía por qué no tomaba un amante.

El invierno volvió a caer con fuerza sobre elfos y humanos. Cybele ese día en especial sentía que no podía más con la soledad, su deseo de amar y ser amada continuaba gobernándola pero se le hacía imposible cumplir ese anhelo con otro hombre que no fuese Thranduil.

Desconsolada y sola bebió más de dos botellas de vino y se fue a la cama temprano, mañana sería un nuevo día donde el sol la llenaría de renovada energía.

Los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas. Corría desesperada por un bosque sombrío y unas bestias la perseguían para devorarla pero no podía verlas sólo las escuchaba, se calló un par de veces llenándose de lodo, la suciedad no le importo tenía que correr más fuerte debía escapar.

Thranduil también dormía y podía ver en su sueño la pesadilla de Cybele, era la segunda vez que se conectaban en el mundo onírico sin explicación aparten, pero él que de cierta manera podía percibirla, reconocer su profunda tristeza y la angustia de su sueño.

La reina de Mirkwood vio una enorme luz entre los negros árboles que la rodeaban y corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas. Al estar iluminada al fin volteó y descubrió que el bosque sombrío ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba rodeada de sol, arboles hermosos y flores exóticas que derramaban sus perfumes en el ambiente. Ya no estaba sucia ni vestida igual, ahora tenía una bata roja de larga cola y escote pronunciado.

Caminó descalza sintiendo el pasto verde y húmedo acariciaba sus pies, sonrió agradecida de haber salido de aquel horrendo lugar. Thranduil la miraba desde lo alto de los árboles y a medida que ella avanzaba él pasaba de rama en rama para no perderla de vista, ya había hecho lo que debía, la había sacado de la pesadilla y era hora de marcharse y dejarla disfrutar de aquel lugar, pero no podía, le resultaba imposible dejar de verla, aquel color le resaltaba toda la belleza que poseía.

Cybele se detuvo a oler unas rosas y sin pensarlo el rey se dejó caer desde la increíble altura del árbol, la joven se asustó con el ruido que hicieron sus pies al chocar con la tierra.

— ¡Thranduil! —susurró gratamente sorprendida.

No hubo palabras, ni pensamientos, raciocinio o conciencia, sólo hubo instinto, deseo, pasión, añoranza y desesperación. El elfo le tomó el rostro con sus grandes manos y la besó cogiéndola desprevenida; un par de segundos le costó reaccionar a la reina, que al poder saborear la lengua de él dentro de su boca le correspondió el beso con toda la intensidad que pudo.

En aquel paisaje inundado de noble naturaleza una gran cama se materializó, con sábanas blancas y cabecera de cerezo. En pocos pasos alcanzaron el lecho y sin esfuerzo el elfo recostó a Cybele en la mullida cama.

— Thranduil —jadeó mientras él le besaba el cuello con dedición.

La reina separó las piernas y el rey se acomodó en la zona rozando con fuerza las pelvis. Cybele no necesitaba mucho más para alcanzar el éxtasis, no había sentido ese toque varonil y dominante por 5 años, lo deseaba con locura.

— Te quiero dentro de mi Thranduil, te necesito dentro de mí —susurró y él se enloquecía un poco más cada vez que de esos provocativos labios se escapaba su nombre.

Un brillo dorado recorrió las ropas para que luego se desintegraran como cenizas que se elevaban al cielo azul que los alumbraba. Al estar desnudos la mano masculina se fue al sur del cuerpo de ella y se regocijo al sentir la humedad que la empapaba, estaba lista para él, pensó en prolongar el momento pero Cybele rompería a llorar en cualquier instante si no la poseía.

Con cuidado la penetró y ese sólo acto la hizo acabar violentamente, Thranduil mordió la almohada tratando de aguantar el latir del interior de Cybele pero todo fue inútil, se correó fulminantemente.

Ambos húmedos en sudor sonrieron mientras trataban de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones.

— Te quiero —le dijo ella y lo besó.

La declaración hizo mella en el corazón elfico pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Cybele se giró dejándolo a él debajo de su cuerpo. Su miembro continuaba erecto y a su máxima expresión. La reina se sentó y comenzó a moverse suavemente a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su vientre, sus costillas, acarició sus senos y pellizco la punta de sus montañas jadeando al hacerlo, continuó subiendo sus manos hasta pasarlas por su cuello, sus mejillas, metió los dedos dentro de su cabello apartándoselo un poco su rostro.

Thranduil detalló cada movimiento, sintiendo que esas eran sus propias manos que ardía por acariciarla, Cybele deshizo el recorrido hasta volver a su vientre y con dos dedos se estimuló así misma haciendo sus gemidos audibles.

El elfo se excitó mucho más, tenerla así sobre él, tan desinhibida, tan desnuda, tan ella. La veneró como si fuese una Diosa, una deidad que había aparecido ante él como si fuese una ninfa del bosque. Se sentó amarrándola por la cintura y se llevó uno de sus jugosos pechos a la boca.

— Sí —gimió haciendo su vaivén más rápido. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y bajó la boca hasta la oreja picuda del elfo—. Juega con mis pezones Thranduil, chúpalos y muérdelos con fuerza —acto seguido le succionó el pico de las orejas haciendo que el elfo le apretara las nalgas con tanta fuerza que le dejaría las manos tatuadas sobre la piel. Le mordió la punta del seno y la hizo gritar a punto de volverse a correr.

Se besaron con pasión pero sus lenguas se vieron interrumpidas a causa de los agitados movimientos, el sonido de las pieles chocando cada vez más rápido acallo el ruido del bosque y los gemidos de ambos se elevaron hasta que con un grito final el orgasmo los invadió.

Cybele calló sobre el pecho de él y por un buen rato permanecieron así, acariciándose, él jugando con el cabello de ella y ella haciendo dibujos son los dedos sobre su pecho.

Cybele rompió con el silencio al repetir.

— Te quiero y te extraño Thranduil —se subió por su cuerpo hasta poder besarle el rostro repetidas veces—. Quiero que me beses hasta que los labios me sangren, que hagamos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos se deshagan, te quiero a ti y siento tanto haberlo estropeado todo, lamento haberte mentido y difamado si…

El elfo se levantó y quedaron sentados frente a frente.

— Cybele mejor no…

— No, no pidas que me calle Thranduil, yo te quiero y me muero de ganas por estar contigo.

— Lo que yo te hice…

— No lo he olvidado, y no creo que te lo haya perdonado pero a pesar de eso te deseo, te quiero, quiero estar contigo —le metió una mano en el cabello y juntó sus frentes—. Si tú pudieses quererme…

— Yo me enamoré de ti Cybele, de tus dorados ojos, tu cabello espeso, tu boca sensual, provocativa y retadora, te amé a pesar de estar convencido de que era imposible amar a alguien más, pero no confió en ti, quisiera creer en ti, creer que esa niña es mía, volver a ti pero no te creo y sin confianza no puede haber amor.

— Thranduil —las lágrimas salieron y su estampa se deshizo como si fuese un espejismo.

La reina despertó en su habitación de Mephender, desnuda, satisfecha y triste.

El rey de Mirkwood despertó en iguales condiciones y agradeció estar durmiendo sólo ya que no sólo el sudor humedecía sus sabanas.

Bely con cinco primaveras cumplidas se dio cuenta que era diferente a los otros niños quienes le preguntaban y a veces molestaban por sus orejas picudas. Cybele supo manejar la situación contándole de su padre, que era hija del más glorioso Rey de los Elfos, de su herencia milenaria y sagrada, la hizo sentir orgullosa de su otra mitad, así cuando los niños le preguntaban, con mucho honor decía que era medio-elfa.

Cybele no podía decir que era una mujer triste o desdichada pues todos los días desde que su hija había nacido, Bely la hacía feliz a más no poder y siempre deseó que el frío corazón de Thranduil se calentara como el de ella con tan sólo ver los ojos de su pequeña pero ya estaba clara que aquello no era más que una mera ilusión, que esperaba que también muriera como hizo aquel gusanillo de esperanza.

De hecho había dejado de mandar las cartas, todo eso era inútil ya había comprendido y aceptado que él que no quería saber nada de ella ni de la niña, unas doscientas ocho cartas sin contestar eran prueba de ello. Pero estaba muy consiente que debía encontrar la manera de convencer a Thranduil de la verdad, pues el silencio rotundo de esos años era evidencia de que el rey elfo pensaba firmemente cumplir con su palabra y primero ella le arrancaría el corazón con sus propias manos antes de que él le tocase una sola hebra de cabello Bely, aquel hermoso cabello color miel igual al de ella.

Bely le recordaba todos los días Thranduil, aquellos ojos enormes, expresivos y azules como el cielo eran exactos a los de él, hasta su boquita tenía la misma forma que la del elfo, aunque sus labios eran más llenos como los de ella, y la nariz era exacta a la de Aaren cosa que enorgullecía enormemente al abuelo.

Una mañana cualquiera Cybele se asustó al encontrar a Bely jugando con dos muñecas que volaban como por arte de magia alrededor de la niña.

— ¡BELY! —el gritó desconcentró a la nena y las muñecas cayeron al suelo rompiendo sus caras de porcelana.

— Mamá —respondió con un puchero en los labios a punto de llorar.

— Lo siento mi amor. Lo siento muchísimo —corrió hasta ella y la abrazo—. ¿Eras tú quien las hacía volar? —preguntó con su corazón desbocado como el de un caballo a galope.

La pequeña sólo asintió mientras lloraba por sus muñecas.

— Lo siento tanto, mi amor. No fue mi intención, es sólo que me sorprendí. Te prometo que compraremos unas nuevas y más bonitas.

La niña negó con su carita sonrojada de llanto.

— No mamá, ellas eran únicas. El señor que las hizo, las hizo con mucho amor mientras pensaba en sus propias hijas.

Cybele quedo de piedra, su pequeña poseía magia y poderes que sólo los elfos tenían.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, mi amor?

— A veces las cosas me hablan cuando las tocó —respondió con su dulce voz inocente.

— Eso es maravilloso —alegó tratando de no dejar ver lo espantada que estaba. Tenía que pensar cómo manejar eso, los humanos no sabían nada sobre magia o poderes, eso era cosa exclusiva de los elfos y necesitaba a uno para que guiara a su pequeña—. Dime lo que te cuentan las cosas.

Cybele se dedicó toda la tarde a interrogar a su hija, por lo visto aquello era una destreza nueva que le pasaba con las cosas que más manipulaba, pues sólo sus juguetes le habían hablado, no como una conversación sino que podía saber quiénes los habían manipulado, fabricado o dónde habían estado antes de llegar a ella.

Entre eso y la telequinesis Cybele no logró dormir nada durante dos días mientras pensaba cómo hacer. Thranbely debía aprender a manejar sus dones y seguramente potenciar algún otro si es que lo tenía. Preocupada a la mañana del tercer día habló con sus padres que quedaron tan sorprendidos e impactados como ella.

Aaren por los momentos decidió no hacer nada y simplemente observar a la niña, quizás eran poderes tan naturales como respirar y no necesitaba de instrucción alguna.

El rey se desvivía por su nieta, en realidad todos se embelesaban con ella, era tan lógica, inteligente y madura, además tenía la dulzura de su tía Ildri y eso derretía aún más los corazones de todos.

Una tarde estaba el rey mirándola jugar en el patio privado de su Reina. Le recordaba a Cybele cuando era pequeña aunque Bely se pareciese mucho a su padre pero aquella melena lisa y espesa era puro Mephender y eso le encantaba. Allí frente a él estaba el pequeño retoño de su propia bebé, se sentía bendecido al tener a su nieta tan sana y bella pero la unión entre su hija y el elfo había salido muy distinta a lo que él había planeado.

Cybele sólo había contado que están allí por un acuerdo con su esposo de que Bely debía crecer con la costumbres de los humanos. Puras estupideces, quizás él no había vivido lo milenios que Thranduil, pero los siglos que contaban en su haber lo habían hecho muy perspicaz y esa perspicacia le había hecho ver la química entre el Rey Elfo y su hija, juraba que la unión sería placentera para ambos pero ahora se daba cuenta del fallo monumental.

Su hermosa Cybele se estaba secando año tras año dentro de su propio palacio. Se sentía tan desesperado por la felicidad de su hija que trato de auparla para que tomase a un amante que la cuidase y amase pero ella estaba negada al asunto y la única explicación a ese rechazo era que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Thranduil.

Tenía que encontrar una solución, aquel matrimonio no era solamente por la ambición de tener un medio-elfo en su familia, era porque tanto él como su esposa eran los últimos descendientes de los Númenor y sus hijas las últimas de la especie.

No quería que ellas pasaran por el dolor que él vivió. Recordar a Ginelys le hizo encoger el corazón, no importaba cuantos siglos hubiesen pasado de eso, aún le dolía, y por nada de este mundo quería que sus pequeñas sintieran lo mismo.

Tener la sangre de los antiguos era un don y una maldición a la vez. Un don para ver una Era por completo, para aprender, vivir, experimentar y llevar al reino a su máxima prosperidad y una maldición pues nadie era como tú, nadie vivía 7 siglos para celebrar tus logros o consolarte en los fracasos.

Ginelys había sido la primera mujer que amo y su padre le prohibió desposarla, pues sus hijos serían mestizos y era muy probable que Aaren los viera morir, un destino demasiado cruel parar un hombre y sólo hasta ahora el actual Rey de Mephender comprendía las negaciones de su padre.

Ver morir a Ginelys fue devastador y la tristeza lo acompañó hasta conocer a su actual esposa Abigail, esa mujer que era como él y junto a ella conoció la dicha plena, quería eso para sus hijas, le había escrito a Thranduil pidiéndole que Ildri se desposara con alguien de su corte pero el elfo se había negado alegando que con un matrimonio entre razas era suficiente y ahora su niña dorada estaba felizmente casada con un joven militar que la veneraba pero que inevitablemente en pocas décadas la dejaría sola sumiéndola en una tristeza arrebatadora.

Bely lo distrajo haciendo volar docenas de flores hacia él. Aaren se sorprendió pue la niña no toco ni un solo pétalo, todo lo había hecho con el poder de su mente para luego correr hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Te amo abu.

— Y yo a ti Bely, te amo más que a mi vida.

La nena le sonrió y sólo eso basto para que Aaren tomase una decisión. Él tenía a Abigail e Ildri siempre tendría a Cybele, Thranbely también debía tener a alguien que por lo visto no sería un afectuoso padre.

La orden llegó a la reina de Mirkwood como una piedra que aplastaba su cabeza y amenazaba con explotarla.

— Volverás junto a tu marido y ya no habrá discusión —sentenció por décima vez el Rey.

— No lo haré. No volveré a sólo que él mismo me lo pida.

— Lo harás y no volverás hasta que hayas engendrado un hijo varón.

— Padre, Ildri tiene un hijo varón, acaso…

— Ildri no es la futura Reina de Mephender, eres tú y tienes que cumplir con tú obligación.

Aaren prefería quedar como un tirano que explicar sus escuetas esperanzas que quizás con un nuevo hijo naciera amor entre su hija y el elfo.

Cybele comenzó a llorar, conocía el tono que usaba su padre y era irrevocable.

— Bely se quedará, ella debe apren…

— No, una hija tan pequeña debe estar junto a su madre y también debe aprender de los elfos, necesita un maestro para sus dones. Saldrás dentro de dos días con las damas y niñeras que elijas. Es mi última palabra.

Cybele miró a su madre esperando que interviniera a su favor pero como siempre la reina apoyaba lo que decía su rey.

La princesa lloraba a solas en su habitación cuando entró Alania junto a Agatha.

— Nos hemos enterado —comentó Alania de primera.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? —dijo entre gimoteos—. Thranduil, él…

— Él apenas vea a Thranbely sabrá que es suya.

— No lo creo pero…

Las dos damas pasaron un par de horas tratando de convencer a Cybele de que nada pasaría, que la promesa que el rey elfo había hecho, no la cumpliría de sólo verla. Al parecer todo era inútil para tranquilizarla así que Agatha se jugó la última carta que tenía a ver si lograba un resultado diferente.

— Les he mentido —soltó de improvisto y el silencio reinó en la habitación.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó Alania intrigada.

— ¿Saben que me ausento una semana al mes para hacer labor social en el orfanato de otra ciudad?

— Sí, es lo más raro que has hecho en tu vida —contestó Cybele dejando de llorar y poniendo atención a Agatha.

— Lo sé —se sonrió—, pues no he ido a prestar ninguna labor social.

— Entonces ¿Qué has hecho una semana mensual por los últimos 6 años? —inquirió Alania.

— Ver al Conde Therm —las otras dos mujeres quedaron sin palabras y con grandes O en sus bocas—. Lamento haber mentido.

— ¿Tantos años? —fue el comentario que fluyó de la boca de la reina.

— Thranduil le prohíbe desposarme, de hecho prohibió todos los matrimonios o uniones interraciales en Mirkwood. Sólo Adara y Minwë pues se lo había prometido antes de que todo esto pasara.

— ¡Oh! Agatha, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —cuestiono Alania.

— No es que quisiera mentirles, es que creí que no lo entenderían.

— ¿Cómo no íbamos a entenderlo? —soltó con dulzura Cybele—. Además me duele saber que vives un amor prohibido.

— Eso lo hace más divertido —dijo picara y subiendo una ceja.

Todas se echaron a reír gracias a eso.

— ¿Threm te ama?

— Sí, y pronto estaremos casados, está decidido a dejar Mirkwood por mí, dice que no continuará sirviendo a un rey que no le permite su felicidad.

— ¿Y en dónde vivirán? —demandó Alania que aún estaba asombrada por el asunto.

— Aquí, Threm vendrá el próximo mes para hablar con nuestro Rey.

— Y mi padre lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos —Cybele la abrazó con fuerza—. Deseo que seas inmensamente feliz pues te lo mereces.

— Gracias, pero hay algo más que no te he dicho y por medio de una carta obligué a Adara a guardar silencio.

Agatha retrocedió viéndose avergonzada.

— Cuéntamelo, nada puede ser tan grave —dijo la reina quitando fuerza al asunto.

Agatha tragó con fuerza sabiendo que sí lo era.

— El Rey Thranduil… él… el rey… bueno… él…

— Agatha dímelo —ordenó con ese pequeño cambio en la voz que denotaba majestuosidad y no amistad.

— Por los últimos cinco años el Rey Thranduil ha tenido una amante.

Cybele se sentó en el acto o se caería, eso no podía ser posible. Sin percatarse comenzó a negar con la cabeza pues aquello no podía ser cierto, él no era un ser sexual, él no necesitaría a una mujer, él apenas y había estado con alguien en más de un milenio de viudez, no, eso no era cierto pero lo era, Agatha no tenía razón para mentirle o engañarla.

— ¿Quién es? —la pregunta escapo de sus labios con tal severidad que las damas se erizaron.

Tomando aire y valor la joven habló.

— Es Syna, ella y el rey llevan cinco años como amantes. Thranduil la desfloró.

El silencio fue sepulcral y le quebró los nervios a Alania.

— Esa pequeña elfa ingrata, desagradecida, esa perra con ínfulas de puritanismos ¡Ay sí! Tan santos los de su raza, tanto profesar el amor y lo come flores. Malditos todos ellos —Alania estaba como una fiera caminando de un lado al otro como una ogra—. Tú no te preocupes Cybele, esa flacuchenta gigantona seguro que debe fingir los orgasmos, no debe tener idea de qué hacer con un hombre como el rey.

Agatha inmediatamente miró al piso y se puso colorada como una manzana.

— Tú no lo has contado todo —gritó Alania como si el marido fuese el de ella—. Agatha habla de una buena vez, conozco esa mirada ¿Qué has hecho?

— Juro que no tenía idea de que esto pasaría, lo juro. Yo… yo sólo quería ayudar… éramos…

— Habla de una vez —exigió Alania sin paciencia ya que Cybele permanecía en silencio.

Entre cortada y atropellada la joven habló.

— La noche que estuve por primera vez con Threm, ella, es decir Syna me estaba esperando en mi habitación, quería que le contará con lujo de detalle lo que paso y bueno, no sé cómo pasó, una cosa llevo a la otra y la enseñe con extremo lujo de detalle.

— ¿¡Estuviste con ella!? —Alania casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— Sí pero fue algo muy básico, lo elemental —quiso excusarse.

— LO ELEMENTAL PARA NOSOTOS SON LOS 3 PLATOS Y ESO ES MUCHO PARA UN ELFO —Alania quería matarla.

— Yo no sabía —Agatha rompió a llorar arrepentida.

— Basta —dijo Cybele por primera vez—. Alania cálmate y Agatha no llores, tú no tienes culpa de nada —se levantó y con sus manos le secó las lágrimas a su amiga—. No se preocupen más pues esa elfa se metió con el marido equivocado.

Las damas vieron los ojos dorados de su reina flamear literalmente y Agatha se contentó pues esa era la Cybele que ella conocía y la que quería despertar.

Thranbely estaba increíblemente emocionada porque por fin conocería a su padre y los tres días de viaje hasta Mirkwood no dejo de hablar y preguntar por él. La llama de celos y rabia que se había encendido en Cybele, mermaba gracias a la preocupación de que Thranduil le hiciera un desplante a su pequeña.

Cómo pudo le bajo el ímpetu a Bely recordándole constantemente que los elfos no eran tan efusivos como los humanos y que eran estrictos con el protocolo Real.

Thranduil por su parte no podía estar más feliz ese día, era la noche que la luna estaría más cerca de la Tierra y con ese evento venía la celebración anual de máscaras hermosamente elaboradas para rendir culto a la naturaleza que todo nos brindaba pero su verdadera felicidad provenía que con el alba había llegado su amado hijo Legolas.

Más de ochenta y seis largos y solitarios años habían pasado de su partida y por fin el elfo heredero había decido volver a casa por una visita corta como había aclarado apenas llegar. La felicidad de Thranduil estaba casi completa pero apenas ver a su platinado hijo no puedo evitar el pensar que había una niña quien se decía hija suya y a quien no conocía. Lo mejor era alejar esos pensamientos ya que era tiempo de un poco de felicidad para su amargura.

Syna era un bochorno que el rey evitaría a toda costa que su hijo se enterará, de hecho Legolas había regresado pues recibió la noticia del matrimonio de su padre y de que ahora tenía una hermana.

— Es una pena que no estén acá. En verdad quisiera conocerlas —comentó Legolas.

— Si te quedas el tiempo suficiente así será, mi esposa y mi hija —era la primera vez que decía "mi hija" y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que decirlo le costó mucho menos de lo que pensaba—, volverán dentro de unos años. Thranbely heredará Mephender y debe ser criada entre la gente que gobernará.

— Lo entiendo, pero podríamos ir a visitarlas, me hace ilusión conocerla, desde que recuerdo quise tener hermanos.

— Lo sé, por un buen tiempo insistías en que desposara a Lotho —respondió feliz de tenerlo con sí—. Pronto conocerás a Cybele y Thranbely, lo prometo.

Unas trompetas sonaron a todo dar y Cybele supo lo que significaban, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho y comenzó a transpirar.

— Padre —llamó Legolas—. Es la marcha Real, alguien de sangre real llega.

— Mi señor —interrumpió un lacayo—. La reina —anunció sin esperar a que le dieran permiso de hablar, estaba azorado y venía corriendo—. La reina Cybele está llegando.

Thranduil dejó de respirar y Legolas dio un respingo de emoción.

— Por lo visto no tendré que esperar tanto. Esta es la promesa más rápida que me has cumplido padre. —dijo el príncipe elfo para salir corriendo a recibirlas.

Fin…

_**Por ahora…**_


	15. OyS Libro 2

HOLA BELLAS.

Ya esta disponible en este foro. Obligación y Seducción, Libro 2 para que sigan intrigándose con la tormentosa relación entre el Rey Thranduil y la Reina Cybele.

Muchas sorpresas le deparan, nuevos complot, seducción, traición y amor les espera.

Besos

Stef.-

www. fanfiction s/ 11783695/1/ Obligaci%C3%B 3n-y-Seducci %C3%B3n- Libro-2


End file.
